Fickle Emotions
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: A series of DarkDaisuke centric sonfics. One sided or mutual, their love for each other would never wane. Chapter Fifty ::Dear Bobbie:: Dark had been alive for a long time, but he had never spoken of any other tamer besides his former.
1. I Hate Everything About You

Very random songfic that popped into my head. Well, actually the song did just about the time I realized I wanted to do a DarkDaisuke oneshot. Well, enjoy!

A/N: Edit because I'm an idiot. The song is 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace_.  
_

* * *

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

Daisuke stared at his ceiling. The room was empty, but he was far from alone. Inside his head, his other half; his darker half, spoke to him. The words were terrible and wicked, and he wished more than anything to block them out.

_**You'll never be as good as me. All the girls love me, you'll never amount to anything compared to me.**_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

A frown tugged at the redhead's lips. He thought to Dark to shut up, to leave him alone and let him sleep. He had school in the morning, after all, and he wasn't going to spend the night listening to such comments.

_**Just give up and give into me. People will like you better that way, they'll accept you and want to be around you.**_

Daisuke knew, though, that it wasn't _him _people would want to be around, it was Dark.

"I hate you..."

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_**Why do you hate me? Because everyone else loves me? Because everyone else wants me more than you? Because I'm everything you're not?**_

"Yes...go away... I hate you! Get out of my life!"

As much as this fire inside him wanted to rip Dark apart for being so perfect, he knew... that same thing he hated about his other half was what kept him coming back for more.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

_**Don't worry, young Daisuke-kun...I hate you, too.**_

A shock. Dark hated him? Why? What reason would he have for hating Daisuke when he had everything that Daisuke didn't?

"Why...? You're...you're so much better..."

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

_**I hate you... because...**_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_**You have something I don't...**_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_**Freedom.**_

Daisuke frowned. Freedom? Is that what he called it? Then he realized... if Daisuke had more self control, Dark would never get out. If Daisuke never fell in love, Dark would be trapped. He closed his eyes, thinking of the one he had given his heart to. Suddenly, his hair turned from a fiery shade of red to a deep purple and just as Daisuke had been laying in his own bed moments before, Dark was now stretched out in the young boy's room.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

Dark chuckled to himself and stood up, making his way to the window and hopping out of it easily. "So easy... I love this kid."

* * *

Not exactly fluff... more like Dark manipulating Daisuke.. guess it's a more onesided thing. Well, it didn't come out quite like I'd planned. But if you request it, I might continue with another one, probably DarkDaisuke centric unless you request something else...or you can always request a song, too (as long as it makes sense with the pairing). I'm ranting... review! 


	2. Everything You Want

This is a tad different than the last chapter. It's more onesided on the Dark side this time. For Daisuke it's just friendship, but you could definitely get Dark wanting him from it. o.o, at least I could. Enjoy!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: Three Days Grace is awesome, the odd thing is.. all these songs I'm using, I don't generally listen to. Like..o.o, they're not on my playlist or anything. And, as long as you wish me to continue, I shall XD Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: The song is 'Everything You Want' by Vertical Horizon

Another A/N: I forgot to put this in last time, but italics are song lyrics, "quoted italics" are Daisuke's thoughts and bold italics are Dark's thoughts.Though, I'm sure you already knew that. That's all!

* * *

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_Youhowl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

He was the embodiment of perfect. Naturally, a mystery thief had to be; tall, dark, handsome... yes, Dark had it all for sure. Everyone else wanted him, and Daisuke knew that he admired everything Dark was.

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_Buthe means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

Still, despite these feelings of admiration... Dark was still only his friend, through and through. As much as Daisuke tried to see his other half in the light that everyone else did, he couldn't. He failed to see how Dark was anything more than a good friend. He supposed it was ironic, trusting a thief, but he couldn't help it. Dark knew his deepest, darkest thoughts, and he knew Dark's.

_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_Buthe means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

He wondered, though, what he meant to Dark. He closed his eyes, _"What am I...to you? To the greatest thief that ever lived; the infamous Dark Mousy... what am I, simple Daisuke Niwa?"_

Most people wouldn't expect an answer to their thoughts, but Daisuke knewhe'd receive one. He always did.

**_What are you to me, dear Daisuke?_** The voice in his head chuckled as if the answer should be obvious.

_But you'll just sit tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for_

_Out of the island_

_Into the highway_

_Past the places where you might have turned_

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_The anger of angels who won't return_

**_To me, Daisuke... you are... everything._**

A small gasp sounded in the empty bedroom. He was everything? How couldhe be everything to Dark? Daisuke shook his head, _"You're just pulling me around... I can't be everything to you, I'm nothing to everyone else."_ He knew this wasn't totally true, but when Dark was around, it didn't seem to matter. He wanted to hear those words.

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

**_To me.. you are everything... because to me, no one else matters._**

_Why_

_I don't know_

And Daisuke knew, smiling to himself as he closed his eyes, that Dark was right. When his other half (his best friend) was around, everything else faded away and meant nothing.

* * *

More almost fluff... but no worries, I'm writing actual DarkDaisuke fluffhere in a bit. And who knows, I might even update Jealousy, First Loves, and Silk Ribbons. Hope you liked it. Review and I'll track down another song that fits. 


	3. Animals

Well, I suppose this solves my issue of what to do with the next song. This chapter is dedicated to PurpleCow12 for suggesting the song. Enjoy!

PurpleCow12: Thanks. and I hope I don't disappoint with it, thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: Yes, sadly, I am victim to the review-addiction. I try not to be...really... but... alright, that's a lie, I don't try. XD, oh well. And if you've got a song you'd like me to use, let me know (please? I'm out of ideas x-x). Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: It, as most of my fics, has turned from sweet to smutty. Maybe I can go back to sweet? Probably not.. unless I get like.. some sort of love song or something. Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: The song is 'Animals' by Nickleback. Also, due to the..er... content of this chapter, I'm sticking this in the T rated section...why am I telling you? I have no idea.. because if someone complains, I'll have to put it in M, so look for it there if you can't find it otherwise. That's all!

* * *

_I, I'm driving black on black_

_Just got my license back_

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out_

_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_

_Your mom don't know that you were missing_

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_

_Screamin'_

Daisuke was addicted. No, it wasn't drugs or alcohol, not sex or money. He was addicted to a very tempting boy. Clad in black and smolderingly sexy, who couldn't be? It was most addicting when Dark took him out driving. The older boy knew his redheaded companion loved how he zoomed down highways, laughing as police gave chase and paying no mind to traffic or pedestrians. It wasn't safe, but since when was safe addicting?

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

Dark himself simply loved the attention. He would never tell Daisuke that his lust wasn't returned; who would really be lusting after a kid like him? But he found the ember-eyed boy cute, and so he enjoyed hearing him squeal with pleasure as they ran a red light and cars slammed to a halt to avoid crashing.

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

One thing the Niwa boy wasn't was naive. He knew how to make his crush go faster and he'd slide over in his seat, soft caresses and teasing nips here and there. It excited Dark (who wouldn't get excited by being groped?), and he returned the affection, kissing the boy hard as they flew past a quiet neighborhood.

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south_

_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_

_'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

_I'm screamin'_

Things got more heated and the speedometer rose higher and higher as did the heat in the car. Daisuke was practically straddling the driver now, kissing and licking every inch of him that he could. Dark let out a low moan as his hot mouth traveled lower to more sensitive parts.

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Look at the trouble we're in_

After a nice chase with the cops, Dark would easily (and, to Daisuke, sexily) dash down an alley and come to rest in a driveway that was never suspected to hold a criminal and his underage partner. The engine shut off, but inside things got even hotter. The intentions were mutual and their mouths clashed while clothes were shed. Daisuke wanted Dark because he was addicted to him, he might even call it love. Dark wanted Daisuke because... well, he was a horny teenager. Dark didn't want to use Daisuke, but knew that the younger one wouldn't mind.

_We were parked out by the tracks_

_We're sitting in the back_

_And we just started getting busy_

_When she whispered "what was that?"_

_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_

_And that was when she started screamin'_

_"That's my dad outside the car!"_

Finally, the two were fully undressed and pressed close together. Daisuke looked up, too trustingly, to Dark, asking him a million silent questions. Dark kissed him, more gently, one last time before going in for the kill. Just as he was about to push into the young boy, a loud rap was heard on the driver's door. Both boys jumped as a hand came to wipe away some of the steam to reveal a skeptical-looking blonde, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_

_Must have wound up on the floor while_

_we were switching our positions_

_I guess they knew that she was missing_

_As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing_

_Screamin'_

Dark tried to explain to Emiko that he meant no harm, but the woman would hear none of it. She whacked the purple-haired boy in the head and sent him and Daisuke to bed _in separate rooms_. The older one sighed, collecting his clothes as Daisuke, blushing furiously, followed behind.

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals_

As Dark lay in his bed, still horny, he muttered to himself, closing his eyes in annoyance.

_So come on baby, get in_

_We're just a couple of animals_

_Get in, just get in_

"Told him we should have parked somewhere else."

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

_Get in, just get in_

* * *

Okay...that...so turned out differently than I had expected. But I had to keep with the onesided tradition of the songfics and...use this song.. x-x, screw you, you find a better way. XD, oh well, hope you enjoyed it! 


	4. All The Way Down

Once again and once more with the onesidedness of it all. Not much to say about it, but I love this song and this artist. You should check him out if you have the chance. Enjoy!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: XDDD, oh gods, I won't be responsible for any injury, grounding, or bitching as a result of reading this fic and/or having parents find out you're reading this crap. Thanks for reviewing!

PurpleCow12: Yay! So glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: The song is 'All the Way Down' by Voltaire_  
_

* * *

_The sun goes down while children listen_

_All the way down_

_Black as a crow is the space in which you_

_leave me standing_

_All the way down._

Daisuke studied his back in the mirror. He knew Satoshi must have scars where Krad's wings ripped from his flesh. Krad abused his tamer's body so harshly; Daisuke was lucky to have Dark. The thief might be sarcastic and rude, but he did care for his other half.

_If you'd seen the light of day_

_I'd hold you here tonight_

_And if you'd seen the light, we'd go_

_All the way down_

_Up there in space, you're looking down on us._

_Looking all the way down_

The redhead wrapped his arms around himself and smiled slightly, _"Arigatou, Dark.."_ he thought, bowing his head slightly.

_**You're thanking me? For what, exactly?**_

_"For...just being you..."_

_And if you fell to earth, they have a name_

_they call it, they say,_

_"All the way down."_

_If you burned your wings and fell into my arms_

_you know I wouldn't mind being_

_All the way down_

_**Sometimes... you're such a kid.**_

_"You know... I'll always be there, right? Like you're there for me..."_ He heard Dark chuckle in his head and felt slightly embarrassed for saying those things. He was acting idiotic, he didn't want Dark to think he was a fool or a little kid.

_**I know, Daisuke, you don't need to tell me.**_

_I can't believe in Hell_

_but I've got to believe in Heaven_

_I wouldn't sleep at night not knowing_

_that you were somewhere better_

_If you burned your wings and fell into my arms_

_you know I wouldn't mind being_

_All the way down_

Of course he knew. Dark seemed to know everything. The younger boy sighed softly and closed his eyes, _"Dark, I..." _he began but cut himself off; what would he think if he were to tell him that?

_**I know, Daisuke, you don't need to tell me.**_

_"What...but how could you-"_

_**I'm part of you, remember? I know everything you feel and think, just like you'd know everything I feel and think, if you paid any attention.**_

What Dark thinks, what he feels? A small smile crossed Daisuke's lips as he closed his eyes. He already knew what his other half felt.

_All the way down_

Daisuke loved Dark, they both knew that. And Dark...he knew exactly how to make Daisuke fall in love with him.

_All the way down_

* * *

I don't know if this counts as fluff... but too damn bad, it does now. I'm still trying to find songs that would fit these two... maybe I'll do a darker one next. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	5. Even Angels Fall

Well, I should update while I have inspiration, right? This song was suggested by a reviewer under the ever-popular penname of untitled. So, to whoever you are (and everyone else as well), here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: Aw :hearts: Well, I'm glad you didn't have to try and explain yaoi to them! That would have been awkward (XO you should go gay to spite them XDDD). So yay for not being grounded, and yay for..something else, I'm sure. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: Glad you like it. Thanks for the song idea, I like the song, and I hope I made it work alright. Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: The song is 'Even Angels Fall' by Jessica Riddle.

Another A/N: Usually Dark's thoughts/speech (whatever you want to call it) are in _**bold italics**_, but for a short time, his thoughts and speech will be like normal and Daisuke's thoughts/speech will be in _**bold italics**_ (don't ask why I put it in bold italics when I'm explaining this.. I just feel like it). Anyway, I think it's pretty clearly marked, so hopefully there's no confusion. That's all!

* * *

_You found hope_

_You found faith_

_Found how fast she could take it away_

_Found true love_

_Lost your heart_

_Now you don't know who you are _

Dark was baffled with himself. He didn't know where these feelings had come from, and he was beside himself. It was confusing and wonderful at the same time, but he knew one thing above all: it was real.

_She made it easy_

_Made it free_

_Made you hurt till you couldn't see_

_Sometimes it stops_

_Sometimes it flows_

_But baby that's how love goes _

It had been so long since his chest had ached with simple thoughts. He was the great phantom thief, Kaitou Dark, what was _he _doing in love? Still, as much as he didn't like the idea of it, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. And it wasn't as if he was a blushing school girl or anything, he had everything under control. At least, he thought he did.

_**What a strange thing... love...**_

Daisuke blinked, _"What was that, Dark?"_ His response to the other's pondering startled the purple-haired boy.

_**Ah, nothing at all... go back to your work.**_

The redhead was suspicious, but nodded and returned to his studies.

_You will fly and_

_You will crawl_

_God knows even angels fall_

_No such thing as you_

_Lost it all_

_God knows even angels fall _

"That was a close one." Dark muttered to himself, in his own world trapped inside Daisuke's head. He sighed and closed his eyes. His relationship with the young boy was the definition of the phrase 'close but no cigar'. He was the junior high schooler's closest confidant, being in his thoughts quite literally.

Dark wondered to himself, and no one else, what made someone love another. He couldn't confess these thoughts to Daisuke, he knew. Not because he didn't trust the boy, but because he didn't want him to know that he wasn't the mysterious enigma he had made himself out to be. If Dark did such a normal thing as love, who was to say he was so great?

Love certainly could be his downfall, if he let it. And he certainly would.

_Its a secret no one tells_

_One day its heaven_

_One day its hell_

_It's no fairytale_

_Take it from me_

_That's the way its supposed to be _

He should have learned his lesson from being in love with Rika Harada, but he couldn't help himself. And now that he had felt this wonderful emotion once again, after so long, he wasn't sure he'd want to.

_"Man... this'll mess it up for sure," _he thought.

_**Are you sure you're okay?**_

Daisuke's voice rang through his head and Dark blinked, forgetting he couldn't think to himself, _"Don't worry about it. I'm always fine, you know that."_

_**Alright...**_

_You will fly and_

_You will crawl_

_God knows even angels fall_

_No such thing as you_

_Lost it all_

_God knows even angels fall _

Dark cursed to himself-- what should he do? Confess his feelings only to be shot down? Daisuke loved Riku, that much was for certain, and he, Dark, was supposed to love...who? No one? A phantom thief should never get attached, should never love. That's how it went, right? If he wasn't supposed to, then why did he?

_You laugh_

_You cry_

_No one knows why_

_But all the thrill I laid on_

_You're on the ride you might as well_

_Open your eyes _

_"Daisuke..." _he thought, this time opting for the boy's attention.

_**Yeah?**_

Dark nearly laughed out loud-- he was content with just hearing his innocent voice. What a fool he must be to get trapped in such a dangerous web.

_"With is about to run out the window." _He was sincerely grateful for his familiar to provide a distraction. He wasn't ready yet, not yet. He didn't want this peaceful silence to end yet.

_You will fly and_

_You will crawl_

_God knows even angels fall_

_No such thing as you_

_Lost it all_

_God knows even angels fall _

As Daisuke scrambled to keep the white rabbit-type creature inside, Dark smiled to himself, a smile he'd show no one else.

"Well..." he said to himself, watching the redhead sigh in relief as he just caught his pet, "Maybe one person."

_Even Angels fall _

Unknown to the Niwa boy, in a small mirror on his desk, Dark's face reflected instead of his own. The purple-haired heart breaker smiled despite himself and decided, just for now, to keep watch over his other half. Daisuke's own guardian angel.

_Even Angels fall_

* * *

Yay, finally got Dark in love and Daisuke not (or at least just oblivious to it all). Thanks again for this song request, I hope I did alright with it. To everyone else, keep sending those songs in or I won't know what to do... and I think I can make anything work (I hope I can), so don't be afraid to suggest something! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	6. You're A God

Wow, I got a lot of requests/suggestions. Usually my reviewers don't give me any XD. This chapter is the first one I got, and to be fair and non-biased, I'll just do the songs in order than I receive them.Enjoy!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: O.o.. I don't know, maybe. I have a feeling I'm going to try. And I'll get to your song the chapter after next. Thanks for reviewing!

Chi Koen Koe: Well...it looks like it is now. I'll use that for the next chapter, then. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: XDD, no worries, I have a few requests coming in, so the fic will go on. Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: The song is 'You're A God' by Vertical Horizon. Requested by Anime Yaoi Lover._  
_

* * *

_I've got to be honest_

_I think you know_

_We're covered in lies and that's OK_

_There's somewhere beyond this I know_

_But I hope I can find the words to say_

_Never again no_

_No never again _

It pained him a bit too much to think of what he would do. He stared at the phone, fingers trembling slightly. _"I'm sorry, Dark," _he thought to the phantom thief, _"I don't want to, but..."_

_**Daisuke, what are you doing?**_

It was Dark's voice. It didn't sound worried, but concerned at the very least. Daisuke didn't know what to do-- he had found a new Holy Maiden, his true one, and could never tell him. It would ruin everything, so he knew the best thing he could do was tell Riku everything. Once she knew, Dark would be gone.

Daisuke slammed the phone down, shaking his head. He couldn't do it.

_'Cause you're a god_

_And I am not_

_And I just thought_

_That you would know_

_You're a god_

_And I am not_

_And I just thought_

_I'd let you go _

He sighed to himself and flopped back on his bed. He didn't want to get rid of Dark, even if it might be best.

_**What's gotten into you lately? You're acting weird... more so than normal.**_

_"It's nothing," _he assured the voice in his head, closing his eyes. He didn't care if he was in love with Dark, and he didn't care if Dark never loved him back. After all, Dark wasn't supposed to be tied down with such emotion, he was out of reach.

_But I've been unable_

_To put you down_

_I'm still learning things I ought to know by now_

_It's under the table so_

_I need something more to show somehow_

_Never again no_

_No never again _

He was more than addicting, more than untouchable. It was purely unfathomable to think of Dark returning his feelings. It's why he'd never tell his other half; why he'd never let him go. If the one he truly loved never knew, he could never return the feelings. If he never returned his feelings, then he'd never go away.

_'Cause you're a god_

_And I am not_

_And I just thought_

_That you would know_

_You're a god_

_And I am not_

_And I just thought_

_I'd let you go _

Daisuke knew that he didn't want to give Dark up for anything or anyone. He'd feel empty and alone, he knew. He'd been without Dark on rare occasions, and didn't enjoy the feeling. At first, he'd been paranoid and evasive of Dark's thoughts to him, but over time he'd come to rely on the advice the purple-haired boy had given him. _"Dark..." _

_**What is it now?**_

The response startled Daisuke, as he hadn't even heard himself think the thief's name, _"Ah, no.. nothing.."_

_**Such a weird kid...**_

_I've got to be honest_

_I think you know_

_We're covered in lies and that's OK_

_There's somewhere beyond this I know_

_But I hope I can find the words to say_

_Never again no_

_No never again _

Daisuke chuckled to himself. Dark had no idea.

_'Cause you're a god_

_And I am not_

_And I just thought_

_That you would know_

That was alright, though. He was still a little unsure himself.

_You're a god_

_And I am not_

_And I just thought_

_I'd let you go_

* * *

First one done. As I said, there were.. I think two other song requests. So I'll get to those, but don't stop sending in suggestions, I'll get around to all of them as they come in! 


	7. Clowns

I already had this typed up, but just wanted to wait for some reviews to come in. Don't expect too much from this, I'm not too happy with it. Regardless, enjoy!

Untitled: Really? I wasn't sure I kept with the song too much. Thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: O.o damn, you are hyper. XD, and of course I'll try.. if I fail...well...then damn. Hopefully I won't, though, and thanks for reviewing!

BlackStarAlchemist: I guess I wasn't very familiar/fond of the song, so it wasn't all that great. x-x, the same probably applies to this chapter, but next one shouldn't be too bad. Like I said, I'll get to your song after I do Wolf's, so that'll be the chapter after next. Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: The song is 'Clowns' by t.A.T.u.. Requested by Chi Koen Koe._  
_

* * *

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see me now?_

_All this weeping in the air_

_Who can tell where it will fall?_

_Through floating forests in the air_

_'Cross the rolling open sea_

_Blow a kiss, I run through air_

_Leave the past, find nowhere_

_Floating forests in the air_

_Clowns all around you_

Dark was always secretive, he had secrets even Daisuke didn't know. It wasn't that he didn't trust Daisuke, _"I just don't know how to tell him..."_

_**Tell who?**_

The redhead's voice rang out through his head and he started, _"Heh, nothing," _he assured him, closing his eyes. Daisuke didn't need to know, that's why he didn't.

_Clowns that only let you know_

_Where you let your senses go_

_Clowns all around you_

_It's a cross I need to bear_

_All this black and cruel despair_

_This is an emergency_

_Don't you hide your eyes from me_

_Open them and see me now_

_**Come on, tell me.**_

The voice in his head pleaded slightly with him, and Dark could just imagine the pout forming on his lips. He was such a kid sometimes. There was something more, though, Dark knew-- something that made him different from the others his age. It wasn't that he had a phantom thief locked inside him, that was just by chance.

_"You don't need to know." _

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see me now?_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

_See me here in the air_

_Not holding on to anywhere_

_But holding on so beware_

_I have secrets I won't share_

_**But I want to.**_

_"Since when do we get what we want?" _If people got what they wanted, Dark would have Daisuke.

_**What do you want in return?**_

He thought it with such a tone that made the purple-haired teen smirk slightly-- he must be used to bargaining with people like this. _"What makes you think I want anything?"_

_**People with secrets always want something**_

_See me here pushing you_

_If I then deny I do_

_Contemplate or wish away_

_If I ask you not to stay_

_Clowns that only let you know_

_Where you let your senses go_

_Clowns all around you_

_It's a cross I need to bear_

Dark arched an eyebrow at his last statement. _"Who says I have any secrets?"_

_**You have to...**_

_"Why?"_

_**Because I don't know anything about you**_

Daisuke had a point, Dark always left him, for lack of a better word, in the dark. He wondered to himself why that was. "If I keep him clueless," he muttered to himself, "then he won't get attached to me. He can't love me if he doesn't know me." At least, he hoped that was true. To have Daisuke return his feelings was the last thing he wanted. Not because he wanted to be rejected, but because the young boy would be unhappy (as unhappy as he was): he and Dark could never be together.

_"Fine," _he decided, _"You want to know my secret?"_

_All this black and cruel despair_

_This is an emergency_

_"I love you."_

_Don't you hide your eyes from me_

_Open them and see me now_

* * *

Yeah...I think I kind of phailed with this one. I didn't have much to go off of with this song, though, since...well, I don't really get it. So, I basically paid attention to 'I have secrets I won't share' part of it. Hope it was acceptable anyway, sorry if it sucked! 


	8. Girlfriend

A bit late in updating this, and I'm trying to keep up with it since people seem to enjoy it and this is the only fic I've updated regularly in quite a while. With that said, enjoy!

Kaminari in a red komono: Thanks, and I won't stop until I run out of songs that either I or someone else comes up with. So don't cry! I've got a few more chapters planned out, then we'll see what happens from there. Thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: XD, I hope I don't fail _too _badly. I'm surprised how much people like these, generally my drabbles don't go far. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: I agree, and I think it's a nice change in pace from the whole 'I love you' 'Really? (gasp) I've loved _you _for so long!' crap.. this is real life, now: 'I love you' 'Oh...really? Uh...well...let's just stay friends, mkay?' kind of thing. Glad you liked them, thanks for reviewing!

Nikore: XD, it is much more plausible for Daisuke to like Dark for some reason, but I think that makes trying to twist it around so Dark likes Daisuke instead fun. You made perfect sense to me, and don't worry, I ramble as well.. I'm doing it right now, I believe! Thanks for reviewing!

Chi Koen Koe: Yay! I'm glad it at least all came together in the end. Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: The song is 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. Requested by Black Ice Phoenix Wolf._  
_

* * *

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Daisuke was always jealous. Not of people with normal lives, or people with more money or more things. No, Daisuke was jealous of Risa. At first he wanted Dark to stay away because he liked Risa, then he wanted Dark to stay away because he liked Dark. 'Just leave her alone, it's not fair to her,' he'd say and Dark would just ignore him or laugh a little.

Dark would often tease Daisuke after the older twin left, 'What's wrong, _you _want to be my girlfriend?'

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about ya all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

The redhead wouldn't answer, but he always sigh a soft, inaudible 'yes'. He remembered back when things were simple and he didn't know of Dark. He then closed his eyes and chuckled slightly, those times were simple and boring. He was incomplete then, he knew now he wasn't at all. He had everything he needed with him all the time.

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the mother-fucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Daisuke wondered often if Dark felt the same way. If he really _needed _Daisuke, for more than the obvious. Or did he get all of his emotion affections from the elder Harada twin? Every time the younger boy would think these thoughts, he'd sink into a depression and Dark would always make his presence known by poking fun at him, teasing him that maybe he was depressed because he wasn't getting laid.

Daisuke wanted to tell him so badly how right he was.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

But knew that no matter how much he loved Dark, the thief was too lecherous to ever settle down, especially with him.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Still, couldn't Daisuke dream of those little, subtle hints? That maybe every time Dark gave him advice, or warned him about something-- every time he tried to protect him, even-- that it was because he really, truly cared about _Daisuke _himself and not just his body?

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

Dark always included Daisuke in things, even if he didn't want to be included. Was that just because it was nearly impossible not to, or because he wanted to get closer? The redhead chuckled to himself and shook his head. He had work to do, he couldn't be thinking such ridiculous thoughts now.

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

_(And again and again and again!)_

_**Jealousy is very unbecoming of you, Daisuke.**_

Said boy gasped slightly at the voice, _"What...what are you talking about, Dark? I'm not jealous of anything."_

_**Mmhmm.. that's why you're looking so frustrated, like you just want to shout something out.**_

Was he being that obvious? Daisuke groaned-- no matter what he did, Dark could always see right through him. Was he that easy to read, or did he just not mind Dark reading him?

_She's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_**So, what's on your mind?**_

_"It's...it's nothing," _he lied. Dark did _not _need to know.

_**Come on, Daisuke.. I'm your other half, aren't I? You know you can trust me.**_

Daisuke imagined the purple-haired boy giving one of his charming smirks and winking as he said this.

_"I do, it's just..."_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_**Just what? Come on...**_

_"It's nothing."_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_**If it's nothing, then you'll have no problem spilling. So what is it?**_

_"Why are you being so persistent?"_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_**Because I want to know everything on your mind.**_

_"Why?"_

_**How can I give you my wonderful advice if I don't know the problem?**_

He was cocky as always, but Daisuke (though, it might have just been his hopeful imagination) thought he heard a hint of actual concern.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

_"I..."_

_**You...?**_

_"I...I want..."_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

_**Spit it out, already.**_

_"I want to be your girlfriend!" _There was a pause and then his face turned as red as his hair. The uproarious laughter in his head drowned out any thought. But through it all (and it lasted quite a while), he smiled just faintly.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

He knew Dark wasn't laughing at him, just with him. Maybe he'd get a happy ending after all.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

* * *

Holy crap, I did _not _realize how long this song was. It kind of drug on, so... so did the fic. And, yeah.. this _could _be mutual love here, but I'm taking it as Daisuke loves Dark, Dark cares about Daisuke in a...big brother/little brother way. Just to keep with the one-sidedness of it all. I really hope this didn't turn out as horribly as I think it did. 


	9. Our Solemn Hour

Alright, I had a suggestion for two different songs from the same band to do either one, but...I did both. XD, so it's like two chapters in one. I figured it'd be easier instead of doing two separate chapters since they were both requested by the same person. Here it is, so enjoy!

BlackStarAlchemist: XDD, poor loser Daisuke, he's such a cute dork. And I'll get on that song when it comes up in the list of requests..uh.. I think after the next chapter, maybe, or the one after that... I have a lot. Thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: Yay! I was laughing while writing it, I was trying to figure out a way for it to leave an impact and make some sense with the song and then I thought 'hell, let's just have Daisuke shout some idiotic, ridiculous thing' Too bad no one else heard him. I have one other song to do next chapter (unless I'm forgetting one) Then I'll do 'How Long'. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: XD, don't worry I've had worse typos. I told someone I'd be back in a sec and accidentally typed 'be back in a sex'...yeah, that was awkward XD. And hey, no problem, gotta love nostalgia. I know what you mean about the song, Avril really sounded like a cheerleader there. Thanks for reviewing!

Anime Yaoi Lover: Thanks XD, that song will be the next chapter, then, as long as I'm not forgetting anyone. Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: The songs are first 'Our Solemn Hour' and then 'The Heart Of Everything' both by Within Temptation. Both were requested by BlackStarAlchemist._  
_

* * *

_Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour_

_Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us_

_Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus!_

Dark always apologized to Daisuke anytime he had to use his powers to fight Krad. The redhead never seemed to mind, though, he always said he was fine and smiled like nothing was wrong. Dark knew, though, judging from Satoshi's state all the time, it couldn't be easy on him.

_In my darkest hours I could not foresee_

_That the tide could turn so fast to this degree_

_Can't believe my eyes_

_How can you be so blind?_

_Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?_

_Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned_

_So in the end now what have we gained?_

This time, things hadn't gone according to plan. Krad had gotten the upper hand and Dark had to use a large amount of power to defend himself against the attack. Luckily for the both of them, Satoshi had regained control quickly after ward and the purple-haired boy collapsed to the ground.

"Daisuke...you alright?" he asked, panting and closing his eyes. His body ached all over, he knew Daisuke must be feeling it.

_**Yeah, I'm alright...are you okay? What about Hiwatari-kun?**_

Dark smiled slightly despite himself-- Daisuke was always concerned about others, never himself. Dark felt he was obligated because of that to worry about his other half.

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour_

_Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us_

_Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,_

_can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?_

"I'm fine, I'm sure he is, too," the thief assured the voice in his head. He thought for a moment, then spoke again, "Daisuke?"

_**Yeah?**_

"Why do you always say you're fine? Even if you're not?" If he could have seen the younger boy, Dark was sure he'd be blinking in confusion right about now.

_**I don't... I am always fine, so there's no need to worry.**_

"Ah hah, so that's it, you don't want me to worry?"

_**Well...maybe...I mean, you have your own things to worry about.**_

Dark chuckled slightly, "Daisuke...I'll always worry about you, even if I'm dying."

_Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?_

_Didn't we let go, allowed it, let it grow?_

_If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside_

_it will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time_

_Will we remember all of the suffering_

_Cause if we fail it will be in vain_

_**You shouldn't...**_

"But I will," he insisted.

_**Why?**_

"Why? Shouldn't that be obvious?"

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour_

_Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us_

_Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,_

_can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?_

_**It's not to me**_

"Most isn't to you."

_**Don't be a jerk now, tell me**_

Dark chuckled and shook his head, _"It's because I love you."_

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour_

_Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us_

Daisuke didn't have to say, Dark knew he had heard him.

_Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,_

_can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?  
_

* * *

_Nor the pain and the sorrow caused by my mistakes_

_Won't repent to a mortal whom is all to blame_

_Now I know I won't make it_

_There will be a time we'll get back our freedom_

_They can't break what's inside_

_I'll face it cause it's the heart of everything_

"Don't...don't, Dark, answer me!" Daisuke was near tears. He and Dark had had a showdown against Krad and Satoshi and after the fight, Daisuke hadn't heard a thing from Dark. _"You can't be dead, so...answer... please..."_

"You shouldn't...sound so pathetic."

Finally, it was Dark's voice. Daisuke sighed a breath of relief before frowning and realizing that the voice he'd become so accustomed to hearing in his head was coming from somewhere else.

_Open up your eyes_

_Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go_

_Open up your eyes_

_See what you've become, don't sacrifice_

_It's truly the heart of everything_

He finally looked up and gasped slightly, "Dark...how?" Sure enough, the phantom thief was lounging on his windowsill, dark eyes watching his every movement. The Niwa boy then noticed something that disturbed him: Dark was barely there. His form was there, sure, but he was shimmering in and out of this world, just like a... "No."

Their eyes locked for a minute before the older boy gave one of his trademark smirks, "Looks like sealing Krad took everything I had."

"No...no!" This time, he couldn't fight the tears back, "You can't die...you can't leave like this..."

_Stay with me now I'm facing my last solemn hour_

_Very soon I'll embrace you on the other side_

_Hear the crowd in the distance, screaming out my faith_

_Now their voices are fading, I can feel no more pain_

_I'll face it cause it's the heart of everything_

Dark's ghost stood and glided over to where his tamer was seated. He leaned against the desk, tipping the young boy's face up, "I've got a little time left, let's not waste it crying, hm? You can do that after I'm gone."

_"Solid..he's still...tangible...he's still here..." _Still, the pang of pain that went through him at knowing Dark would never hear his thoughts again sent him into the taller one's arms, soaking his shirt with flowing tears.

A hand ran through messy red tresses of hair as the dead boy sighed, "Don't cry..."

_Open up your eyes_

_Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go_

_Open up your eyes_

_See what you've become, don't sacrifice_

_It's truly the heart of everything_

"What am I supposed to do without you?" Daisuke asked, sounding very much like the child he was.

"Live," came Dark's simple answer as he tilted the tear-strewn face up once more, "Don't let me keep you from being happy."

"You were the one thing that _did _keep me happy," the pre-teen sniffled, "Dark, I..."

"Hush," said boy whispered, "Let's not talk anymore."

_Open up your eyes_

_Open up your eyes_

_Open up your eyes_

_Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go_

Daisuke obeyed his wishes and leaned into the still solid form, closing his eyes tightly, _"I love you..."_

_Open up your eyes_

_See what you've become, don't sacrifice_

He realized too late that Dark never heard him.

_It's truly the heart of everything_

* * *

There, two very similar, yet very conflicting songfics. I was only going to do one, but obviously decided to go with both. I'll have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow, I'm sure, hope you liked it! 


	10. Lovin' You Lovin' Me

Sorry for the late update. I slept almost all yesterday and did other things besides write for the rest of the day. This is another kind of sad one, for as mushy as the song is XDD. Enjoy!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: Things usually are hard, I can't seem to completely move away from angst for any period of time. XD, and I know what you mean. It's still funny even if you know it's coming. Thanks for reviewing!

dnangel648: Yes, and more sadness coming up in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: XD, I'm sure you'll do fine with it. And hey, if you don't want to, I'll always see what I can do with it. I'm glad the endings stood out, that's what I was aiming for, so yay. Thanks for reviewing!

BlackStarAlchemist: Yes, I do have a lot of time on my hands. You'd think with all the time I do have, I'd get more done. Have to love romance and angst, they're classics, sadly XD. I don't know if I can, but I'll sure as hell try! Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: (cries with you) I know, sad. XD, thanks for reviewing!

A/N: The song is 'Lovin' You Lovin' Me' by Chris Cagle. Requested by Anime Yaoi Lover (or their friend XD)._  
_

* * *

_Look at me_

_And tell me what you want is what you see_

_And hold me close_

_And make it feel like you won't ever let me go_

_Yeah give me some kind of sign to show me that you fell the same way I do inside_

_Because I'm ..._

Daisuke moved closer to Dark and nuzzled into the embracing warm arms around him. He smiled up at his other half, and knew there were no words needed. A soft sigh escaped his lips as the purple-haired boy pulled him closer. He really loved these times.

_Lovin' you lovin' me_

_Girl, I'm so into, right now I can barely breathe_

_You're all that I'll ever need_

_So kiss me, like it's our last_

_Take me away and darling, don't bring me back_

_Because I'm lovin' you lovin' me_

These nights spent with Dark were his own little secret, and nothing could ruin it for him. He was safe in his own sanctity and not even the gods could shatter this reality. It was too perfect, it almost hurt inside when he thought about how happy it made him. He knew Dark felt the same way, and it got him through-- he couldn't imagine if his boyfriend's world didn't revolve around him.

Red eyes glanced out the window. It was winter and snow was packed firmly into every nook and cranny that it could get into. As a result, the heater was on and blankets upon blankets were piled on top of the couple. Daisuke had always enjoyed winter, but never so much when he had someone to share it with.

_It's so nice_

_When we're alone and your eyes dance with mine_

_And it tastes so sweet when you lay those lovin' lips on me_

_It feels good, solid and strong_

_And I'm crazy about the way that things are moving along_

Winter break meant sleeping in late and waking up whenever he wanted. This morning he had woken up to Dark affectionately kissing his neck and smiled faintly at the sensation. Since then, the two had done nothing but have breakfast in bed and watch the winds blow around white, powdery snow.

_Because I'm lovin' you lovin' me_

_Girl, I'm so into you right now I can barely breathe_

_You're all that I'll ever need_

_So kiss me, like it's our last_

_Take me away and darling, don't bring me back_

_Because I'm..._

Daisuke really loved this reality, and wished never to be taken from it. He wished only to remain in Dark's arms for the rest of his life. It was where he was most happy. Suddenly, a loud, blaring sound shattered his dream world and sleepy, red eyes opened. A small frown touched his lips as the remnants of sleep wore off.

_Lovin' you lovin' me_

_Girl, I'm so into you right now I can barely breathe_

_You're all that I'll ever need_

_So kiss me like it's our last_

_Take me away and darling, don't bring me back_

A soft sigh escaped his lips-- waking up was never fun.

_Because I'm lovin' you lovin' me_

* * *

XD, almost thought I wasn't going to be able to make this onesided. Even though it never states Dark's opinion... I guess it's kind of obvious. Poor Daisuke... at least he gets Dark in his dreams? Hope you liked it! 


	11. How Long

Ah! Sorry for taking so long with this. The 28th was my birthday and it seems all the days surrounding it were free for people to drag me places and buy me things, thus leaving me worn out and idea-less when I _was _here. But, that's all over with now, and I'm back, so enjoy!

dnangel648: I woke up from a bad dream this morning. o.o my grandmother was killing my mother...XDD, but I was Satoshi and trying to kill Dark. I stopped, though, so I just got to be Satoshi. Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

BlackStarAlchemist: O.o eyeless seals...? I won't ask.. all of my dreams tend to be like I'm watching the whole thing like a movie x-x even if I'm in it. I get the first-person and third-person thing at the same time, which makes for much confusion.. like the one I had last night. Creepy ass perspectives.. and yay, limitless songs mean this fic will never die, it'll live forever! XDD, thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: Onesidedness is awesomeness at times. I've never really done a whole onesided thing, so this is quite a change for me, but I think I like it. I'm not a _huge _country fan, but I didn't mind the song that much. And your song will be coming up shortly, I think there's two more before yours. Thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: I didn't expect it, either. I was like 'yeah... this is going to be mutual, damn it... how the hell do I- dream!' Okay, so maybe it wasn't _exactly _like that, but close enough XD And it's better than I do in my dreams.. the ones that I can remember. I'd probably like.. have Dark in one of my dreams and not remember it at all. o.o if you have a dream and don't remember it, did you have it at all? XDD, thanks for reviewing!

Anime Yaoi Lover: To be honest, you did a damn good job of making me think you did. Yes, it was quite sad, but I tend to write a lot of sad things. And onesidedness is generally sad. Thanks for reviewing!

Kagami no Namida: Evil review thing x-x. XD, and I'm a genius, that's how. Alright, no.. I'm really not, don't take that seriously. But I _did _make it onesided. XD, aw, well, this time I'll try to make it not so sad. Yours will be the chapter after next. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come (Just so I don't forget anyone since I'm really absent minded):

Chapter 12: 'Vulnerable' by Secondhand Serenade. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

Chapter 13: 'Sunshine and Summertime' by Faith Hill. Requested by Kagami no Namida.

Chapter 14: 'Hanabi Episode II' by Ayumi Hamasaki. Requested by Violet Garnets.

If my idiot self has missed/forgotten anyone. Tell me and I'll correct it.

A/N: The song is 'How Long' by Hinder. Requested by Black Ice Phoenix Wolf._  
_

* * *

_Why'd you go and break what's already broken_

_I try to take a breath but I'm already choking_

_How long till this goes away _

_**Dark...come on, answer me**_

It was the redhead. Again. He'd been pestering Dark to talk to him ever since the thief found out what was going on. Dark, however, was far from ready to speak to the young basta--boy.

_I try to remember to forget you_

_But I break down every time I do_

_It's left me less than zero_

_Beat down and bruised_

_I can't see him with you _

_**Dark, please, it's not how you think it is!**_

The voice was sounding more pleading, but the purple-haired boy knew Daisuke was just playing on his feelings to get to him. Outside, the phantom thief Kaitou Dark might seem like a playboy, but his heart truly only belonged to one person. That person just so happened to be his tamer. His tamer that was a cheating, lying, dirty, manipulate, son-of-a--boy.

_"Just shut up already, I'm not in the mood to speak with you," _he thought, detesting that he couldn't be further away. He didn't have the luxury of just storming out and so he was left to simmer in his own anger while the person he wished most to be away from continued to whine at him to forgive him.

_Why'd you go and break what's already broken_

_I try to take a breath but I'm already choking_

_Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him_

_How long till this goes away _

_**Why won't you even let me explain wha-**_

_"Explain _what_?" _Dark demanded, glaring at nothing at all, _"How you were going behind my back, waiting until I was asleep, and then sneaking off with Riku-san?"_

No answer came, mostly because Dark was absolutely correct. Daisuke had waited until his other half (not to mention boyfriend) had fallen asleep, then called Riku up and went out with her.

_I can't seem to get my heart over you_

_Cause you creep into everything I do_

_And now I'm dying to know_

_How he touches you_

_I can't see him with you _

_**I did, but...it's not like that...I don't love Riku-san, I love you.**_

_"You lying son-of-a-bitch!" _If possible, Dark was even more pissed now.

_**I'm not lying!**_

For a moment, the older boy considered that his redheaded tamer was telling the truth. That he honestly believed he loved Dark over Riku. Then, he shook his head, _"You love her, not me. Stop trying to lie to yourself to make it alright."_

_**Why do you insist on saying I'm lying?**_

_"Why do you insist on lying?"_

_Why'd you go and break what's already broken_

_I try to take a breath but I'm already choking_

_Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him_

_How long till this goes away_

_How long till this goes away _

_**But I'm not!**_

_"Daisuke, if you loved me, then why is it always Riku-san that you think of when we transform?"_ Once again, Dark was met with silence. He sighed as his words sunk in, and knew that Daisuke couldn't argue with them. That, more than anything, convinced Dark that he'd never fall for someone so naive again.

_She said she wants to be friends_

_I took a big step back_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said she's sorry_

_With one finger_

_I said fuck that _

_**Dark, I...I'm sorry...I really thought that I-**_

_"You really thought you loved me because I said I loved you and you just couldn't handle rejecting me. You couldn't _stand _the thought of hurting me, so you lied instead. Real nice."_

_**You're right...**_

His voice sounded as sad as Dark had ever heard it, and it took all of his will not to go and comfort the boy. As much as he was pissed at him and despised being near him right now, he was only hurt because _he _really did love Daisuke.

_I can tell you're lying when your lips move_

_Cause of one lie it's not me it's you_

_It's left me less than zero_

_Beat down and bruised_

_I can't see him with you _

_"I know you're sorry, and I know you really thought that you loved me, but that doesn't make it any better," _Dark informed him after a deafening silence.

_**Then what can I do?**_

He seemed desperate, and he seemed sorry, and he seemed like he might even be suffering a little bit because he'd hurt Dark so much. The latter let a smug grin on his face. He never said he wasn't one for revenge. _"Do? You can't _do _anything, Daisuke. There's nothing you could possibly _do _unless you can change your feelings, which I really doubt you can."_

_**So, you're just going to stay mad at me forever?**_

_"Maybe."_

_Why'd you go and break what's already broken_

_I try to take a breath but I'm already choking_

_Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him_

_How long till this goes away _

He could practically see Daisuke frown at this and look down and rejected.

_**Dark... I might not love you, but I trust you more than I ever could her.**_

_Why'd you go and break what's already broken_

_I try to take a breath but I'm already choking_

_Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him_

_How long till this goes away_

_How long till this goes away _

_"You _trust _me?" _Dark asked his tamer, incredulously. He scoffed at the notion, _"Daisuke, I don't care if you trust me. I don't want your trust, and seeing how fake your love is, I don't want that, either."_

_**Dark...please...I'm sorry.**_

_She said she wants to be friends_

_I took a big step back _

_"Daisuke?"_

_She said_

_She said_

_She said she's sorry _

_**Yeah?**_

_With one finger_

_With one finger _

_"Tell someone who cares."_

_I said fuck that_

* * *

Poor, bitter, vengeful Dark. Once again, sorry for not updating for so long x-x, birthdays tend to be busy, apparently. Hope you liked it! 


	12. Vulnerable

Wow. I didn't realize how popular this fic had gotten. Or maybe I'm just not used to a lot of reviews since I usually write for Spiral, which doesn't have a very large fanbase. Regardless, you guys rock, so enjoy!

BlackStarAlchemist: XD, feel sorry for both of them? Even though I think you are.. XDD, thank gods for youtube.. actually, I'm getting all these off of limewire or radioblogclub, but youtube is still a heaven send. O.o oh gods, I remember my Nsync stage, those were the dark days. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: Yay, thank you! I did, I got to go spend other people's money, when isn't that fun? Clearly Daisuke is still naive and a child at heart, but that's why we love him, no? I'm also interested to see what I'm going to do with your request. I haven't checked it out yet (being lazy), but I'll have to soon enough. Thanks for reviewing!

dnangel648: Sometimes, our favorite phantom thieves needs a little rejection to keep him down to earth XD Thanks for reviewing!

Holyfanfictionbatman: Yay, I made someone cry! Oh, I mean...aww...XD, thanks, glad you like them. Oh gods, I also remember my Justin Timberlake stage.. he was always my favorite o.o and, surprisingly looks a lot like my brother when his hair's cut. x-x, seriously, everyone thinks so.. and his name is Justin... anyway, I'm ranting. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: XD, thanks? I think...I'm hoping that was a good 'wow' Thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: XDD, I'm sure Daisuke was just confused. He needed a wake up call. I have those dreams all the time, I can never remember all the details and after a day I can't even remember what it was about anymore. And riight, I sooo believe you about the drink, really, I do! XD, I'll check the song out and put it up when its turn comes. Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: The song is 'Vulnerable' by Secondhand Serenade. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

Songs to come:

Chapter 13: 'Sunshine and Summertime' by Faith Hill. Requested by Kagami no Namida.

Chapter 14: 'Hanabi Episode II' by Ayumu Hamasaki. Requested by Violet Garnets.

Chapter 15: 'Poison' by Groove Coverage. Requested by Black Ice Phoenix Wolf.

Chapter 16: 'My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend' by Relient K _or _'Summer Love' by Justin Timberlake (whichever I decide or possibly both). Requested by Holyfanfictionbatman.

* * *

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in_

_Because it's cold outside cold outside it's cold out side_

_Share with me the secrets that you kept in_

_Because it's cold inside cold inside it's cold inside_

The day was frozen ane encased in a wintery chill. The roaring fire did little good to heat the rest of the house, so Daisuke was curled up on his couch, staring at the flickering flames as they fed off the dry wood.

_**Something on your mind, Dai-kun?**_

Dai-kun. It was a new nickname Dark had decided to give his tamer. At first, Daisuke didn't mind it, but as the thief said it more and more, it sounded taunting. As if Daisuke was nothing more than a child to him.

_And your slowly shaking finger tips_

_Show that you're scared like me so_

_Let's pretend were alone_

_And I know you may be scared_

_And I know were unprepared_

_But I don't care_

_"Nothing, why?"_ he asked the voice in his head, closing his eyes and shifting closer to the warmth of the fire.

_**You look distracted, you're not thinking about anything, so what is it?**_

Of course Dark would know what was on his mind. He knew his every thought and his deepest desires. That's why he knew who Daisuke really loved and that's why Daisuke hated his new nickname. _"I told you, it's nothing."_

_**Come on, don't be like that. Just because you're embarrassed about me finding out you want my body...**_

"Dark!" the redhead shouted out, blushing and looking around. Thankfully, none of the other residents of the house were around to see or hear. He heard the taunting chuckle in his head and wished he could block it out.

_**I think it's...cute.**_

Daisuke didn't want him to think it was cute, though. He wanted him to think it was sweet, that it was something he could return. He didn't want to be a kid, not to Dark. He didn't want to be the only one that felt this way.

_Tell me tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

_**You're in a bad mood, aren't you? It's odd, you're usually so cheerful.**_

_"I'm not in a bad mood, I'm...just tired."_

_**Right, you're tired and women always have headaches.**_

"Huh?" Daisuke didn't understand the implication since he'd never been with a woman, he didn't know that it was a common excuse to get out of sex.

_**Never mind, the point is, you're lying.**_

The Niwa boy sighed-- how did Dark know him so well?

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_Isn't that a song already_

_I get a B in originality_

_And its true I can't go on without you_

_Your smile makes me see clear_

_If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

_"I want you to love me," _Daisuke confessed, slowly reopening his eyes to watch the flames dance in a rhythmic motion. For a long time, no one spoke, nothing sounded but the crackling of the fire. Every now and then, the flames would die down a little as another log was burned through and crumbled to dust.

**_Dai-kun... how many times do I have to say it? I _do _love you, I'm just not in love with you._**

Of course Daisuke knew it. Dark loved him... just like a little brother. He cared for Daisuke, and that should have been enough, but the younger boy was still very much a child and wanted more. _"I want you to be in love with me, then."_

_And your slowly shaking finger tips_

_Show that you're scared like me so_

_Let's pretend were alone_

_And I know you may be scared_

_And I know were unprepared_

_But I don't care_

More crackling and more logs catching on fire, turning black and frying to dust. More silence that pounded into his skull with his own thoughts resonating through his head. Daisuke could imagine Dark was trying to find the right words to explain it with minimal damage to his other half's heart. Nothing could really ease the blow of being rejected, though.

_"Let's just forget about the whole thing." _It was only a passing suggestion, but deep down, Daisuke was pleading with the phantom thief to drop it. He didn't want to linger on these thoughts any longer than he had to.

Maybe if he acted cold to Dark, the boy would confess his feelings. Maybe Daisuke just needed to play a little hard to get.

_**Alright, if that's what you want, I won't push it.**_

No such luck.

_Tell me tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

Daisuke curled up tighter into himself, if possible, and watched the flames die down just a little more. It was now more of a soft popping sound than crackling. The silence settled over them once more and was louder than ever, if possible. The redhead concentrated on the flames that were slowly waning away.

Dark didn't speak to him again, and a tear found its way down his cheek. He wished desperately for a week ago when Dark knew nothing about his interests and they could talk like friends. He wondered if things would ever be like that again.

_Slow down girl you're not going anywhere_

_Just wait around and see_

_Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead_

_I promise I can be anyone I can be anything_

_Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed_

_I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need_

It was possible Dark did love him, it was possible he was just afraid to admit it. A phantom thief shouldn't be hindered by such emotions as love. The embers were now burning brightly as the flames consumed the last log left and one by one, began to flicker out.

_Tell me tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable_

It was always possible, but it just wasn't likely. Daisuke closed his eyes once again as the fire died out completely and the chill set in the room.

_Impossible_

* * *

That's right, I have metaphors and I know how to use them, fear me. XD, hopefully you got the whole fire thing, if not then either you're oblivious or I'm not as good as these things as I had thought. Poor Daisuke, though, I'm guessing heartbreak is a bitch. Either way, hope you enjoyed! 


	13. Sunshine and Summertime

**Before I forget again, everyone read this! **XD, now that I have your attention, everyone go to deviantart and look up an artist by the name of kris wilson. He's a genius comic writer that deserves all the fans he can get. Also, check out his and his friends' comics over at explosm (dot) net. They're all hilarious and deserve to be worshiped. I think that's all I have to say, so enjoy!

Acid Fire: x-x you don't know how badly you suck, do you? XD, thanks for reviewing anyway!

BlackStarAlchemist: Ick.. well, his loss, right? XDD, don't worry, I'm slow, too, unless I'm the one writing it. o.o was it longer? It was a pretty long song, I guess. XD, and yes, for me, Nsync was a stage. They went right along with Backstreet Boys, Britney Spears, and 98 Degrees. Ah, preteen years...I don't miss them at all. And I shall put up your song and promote it with all the ability I have. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: XD, I won't be responsible for you passing out from heatstroke. I never pictured Dark as the type to fall so easily, but for the sake of this whole thing, sometimes (like this chapter) I must make him the one who falls in love and poor Daisuke just gets to be naive and oblivious. And w00t! for the quick updates. It's been a while since I've kept up with a fic like this one. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: Yay, good wows are always welcomed. As is stunned silence XDD, but I don't expect any of that anytime soon. Thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: It may or may not be okay, no one knows. o.o, jeez, poor guy. XD, never even gave him a chance? And right, sure you're not. Then how do you know what it tastes like, hmmmmm? Drunkard! XDD, thanks for reviewing!

A/N: The song is 'Sunshine and Summertime' by Faith Hill. Requested by Kagami no Namida.

Songs to come (this list keeps getting longer and longer x-x):

Chapter 14: 'Hanabi Episode II' by Ayumi Hamasaki. Requested by Violet Garnets.

Chapter 15: 'Poison' by Groove Coverage. Requested by Black Ice Phoenix Wolf.

Chapter 16: 'My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend' by Relient K or 'Summer Love' by Justin Timberlake (whichever I decide or possibly both). Requested by Holyfanfictionbatman.

Chapter 17: 'Anything For You' by Evanescence. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

Chapter 18: 'CarmellDansen' by Carmell. Requested by Acid Fire.

Chapter 19: 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake. Requested by Acid Fire.

Chapter 20: 'Geek In Pink' by Jason Mraz. Requested by Acid Fire._  
_

* * *

_We've got barefoot ladies and tricked out Mercedes_

_And people getting crazy on the boulevard_

_We've got classic colas and ice cold coronas_

_And big pool parties in the back yard_

Summer. Daisuke loved it. The first nice day, he, the twins, and Saehara headed out to the beach. It was crowded and hot, but the redhead loved it. The sun shining down on him, the salty ocean water spraying in his face, Riku in a bathing suit. Hey, what did you expect, he _was _in love with her, after all.

"I'll go get us some ice cream," he offered, waving a hand as he made his way to the boardwalk.

_**Having fun?**_

Daisuke blinked-- he hadn't expected Dark to be awake at a time like this. The older boy nearly always slept the day away unless something interesting was supposed to happen. Surely, though, Daisuke going to the beach with his friends wouldn't have been something that would strike Dark's interest. The young boy shrugged to himself and headed toward an ice cream stand, _"Yeah, _he confirmed, titling his head slightly,_ "I didn't think you'd be up." _

_**What? And miss a chance to see all these lovely girls in bathing suits? I think not.**_

So that was why. Daisuke sighed and shook his head—he should have known better. He reached the ice cream stand and ordered the sweets,_ "Well, don't think you're transforming here,"_ he warned.

_Hey that's the way we do it_

_New friends and blue skies that never end_

_Hey that's the way we like it_

_Good times, sunshine and summertime_

_**It's fine, I can look at them from here.**_

Daisuke proved just how naive he was when he sweatdropped and agreed in confusion, _"Right... well, then behave."_ If only Daisuke knew then that the only one Dark would be watching was him.

_**I'm not a dog, you realize.**_

The redhead snickered at the mental image of Dark with puppy ears, _"Of course not, now be quiet, I don't need you making me distracted. People will start thinking things are wrong with me."_

**_But things _are _wrong with you._**

Daisuke just ignored his other half as he ran back off to his friends, handing them each their assigned cone.

_You'll see straw sombreros and t-top cameros_

_And stereos blastin' in the parking lot_

_You'll see rock hard bodies and bikini hotties_

_And everybody's got it goin' on_

_And showin' what they've got_

Dark watched from inside his own world as his tamer ran from his best friend, who was ready to douse him with a pail of water. Risa watched from under an umbrella while Riku joined a few others in a game of beach volleyball. The purple-haired thief sighed quietly to himself. Anyone else would be jealous of Daisuke if they were in Dark's position. The redhead had friends, family, a real life, while Dark had next to nothing. Sure, Daisuke's parents were his, but not in the same way. Though the sun was beating down on the entire beach, Dark felt cold and distanced from inside Daisuke's mind.

"Sometimes, I wonder what I'd do without him," he muttered to himself, grateful that Saehara was distracting Daisuke.

_Hey that's the way we do it_

_New friends and blue skies that never end_

_Hey that's the way we like it_

_Good times, sunshine and summertime_

It would be better that Daisuke never knew, Dark realized, but that fact made the urge to tell him all the more tempting. Yes, certainly anyone else would be jealous of Daisuke. Dark, however, was jealous of everyone else. Everyone that got to be _around _Daisuke. The only stray light of warmth he ever truly felt was when the young boy's attention was on him.

_Hey everybody can't you feel the rhythm now_

_Hey everybody don't you want to party_

_Hey everybody can't you feel the rhythm now_

_Hey everybody don't you wanna party_

The purple-haired boy smiled slightly as his tamer's best friend finally caught up with him and doused the boy with a bucket of cold, salty water. He chuckled as Daisuke tackled the green-haired boy and grabbed for a fistful of sand. Things were cold and dark inside his world, that was for sure, and every time he saw Daisuke enjoying himself, it only served as a painful reminder that he wasn't.

_Hey that's the way we do it_

_New friends and blue skies that never end_

_Hey that's the way we like it_

But as long as Daisuke was happy, Dark could bear the burden of solitude.

_Good times, sunshine and summertime_

* * *

I swear, if these requests/challenges got any more obscure x-x. And they will, too.. (has a friend that just requested three of the most cracked out songs). Well, we need a break from the angst at some point. Even though this chapter was a tad depressing, most of it was fun and light. Speaking of, I completely forgot about this song, and went ahead and did the next chapter already, so that'll be up tomorrow/later today (depending on when you read this and what time zone you're in). So Friday afternoon/night. Hope you enjoyed! 


	14. Hanabi Episode II

Sorry, I fell asleep last night x-x, here's this chapter. Warning, this chapter is incredibly short. XD, other than that, nothing to say, so enjoy!

Untitled: I _can_ write happy things, they're just boring. Perhaps I'll try to write a happy one for you next time. This song, however, isn't any happier, even though is does have a potential 'aw' moment at the end. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: XD, I'll end it when people stop requesting things, so maybe it will go on forever and ever. And...I'm very interested to see what I'll do with that one as well... it's... going to be interesting, if nothing else. I always imagined it kind of being like a prison, I mean, everyone's always saying 'trapped in so and so's head', so it reminded me of a cold, poorly lit, dank, damp cell. XD, I wouldn't have ever remembered had it not been for that upcoming song thing. Thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: XD, I'm a redneck as well, but I'm not a country addict. Aww, well, at least you gave him a chance, ne? And I get that brother/sister/buddy thing.. x-x, my brother's girlfriend's brother has a crush on me..which is very awkward and my brother is all big-brother-protective and telling me I'm not allowed to date XD. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 15: 'Poison' by Groove Coverage. Requested by Black Ice Phoenix Wolf.

Chapter 16: 'My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend' by Relient K or 'Summer Love' by Justin Timberlake (whichever I choose or possibly both). Requested by Holyfanfictionbatman.

Chapter 17: 'Anything For You' by Evanescence. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

Chapter 18: 'CarmellDansen' by Carmell. Requested by Acid Fire.

Chapter 19: 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake. Requested by Acid Fire.

Chapter 20: 'Geek In Pink' by Jason Mraz. Requested by Acid Fire.

A/N: The song is 'Hanabi Episode II' by Ayumi Hamasaki. Requested by Violet Garnets._  
_

* * *

_The summer has come again and again since then_

_But why am I looking back upon the past again_

_Tracing the footprints?_

Dark sighed to himself, walking down what appeared to be an abandoned path. The decision he had made had hurt badly, but he knew deep down that it was the right one to make. Warm air blew his mess of purple hair back as dried leaves crunched under his feet. He shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced briefly over his shoulder. He knew it was absurd, absolutely ridiculous, to think that maybe Daisuke would come running after him, calling his name.

_I remember everything even now_

_Your voice calling my name, your casual habits_

_I want to forget, and I don't want to forget_

After the fight with Krad and after Dark had sealed him, the thief had a split second in which he could have escaped the Black Wings and rejoined with Daisuke. Even though he had no doubt in his mind he'd rather be with his tamer than the blonde psycho, his heart knew that with him still residing in his head, Daisuke could never fully enjoy life the way it was meant to be enjoyed.

With that decision made, Dark allowed himself to be sealed with Krad, leaving Daisuke alone and most likely very confused. All he had to do was keep telling himself it was for the best, and he knew he'd be able to make it through. At least, he hoped he would.

_Did I choose the right way?_

_But I keenly understand there is no answer_

_Whomever I may ask it to_

He was actually surprised, the world inside Black Wings wasn't cold or harsh. It seemed to be eternal fall, the leaves always dying, the sun always setting. It looked as if the place inside was forever dying or as if time was stopping even as another leaf fell in his path. Dark closed his eyes and tried to think of Daisuke once more. It wasn't hard, the Niwa's face was always on his mind. He couldn't see his face any other way but smiling and happy, which was a blessing. He didn't think he could stand it if he'd been the one to make Daisuke unhappy.

_Please tell me some day that you are happy_

_And smile_

"You've got to give up the ghost sometime, you know." It was Krad's voice that stirred Dark from his pleasant thoughts. At first, for a few months, every time the two saw each other, they attacked. Soon, though, fighting without their powers, which had been regrettably sealed when they were, had become boring and meaningless. They came to a mutual understanding, and in their own twisted sense of the word, bonded a little.

"What do you know?" Dark demanded, keeping his eyes closed. Despite what Krad may or may not know, he knew the other boy was right.

"You can't think about him forever."

_I gently lock the memories away_

_Leaving them to be beautiful_

"You realize even if I don't think about him, I won't forget him," the phantom thief pointed out.

Krad chuckled and hooked an arm around his companion's neck, "Oh, that's right," he sneered, "You _loved _him."

The blonde said it so scathingly that Dark nearly winced. Instead, though, he just glared at the only person he had left for conversation, "At least I know what the feeling _is_."

_This feeling, this feeling, go up into the sky_

_"And I'll be sure to never forget it."_

_And be dispersed beautifully like a firework_

* * *

Wow, that was really short. x-x, then again, it was a really short song. Hope you enjoyed! 


	15. Poison

Jeez, this is like.. the fourth and a half thing I've written today... yes, half, I did half a chapter of something before I realized I needed to update this. Now, I'll be going back to that (a Spiral fic, so all of you non-Spiral fans, don't get excited). XD, I did post the third chapter of my DarkDaisuke slave fic thing, though, so perhaps that will interest you. Enjoy!

BlackStarAlchemist: It is torture, poor Dark... o.o, really? w00t, I'm affecting your everyday life! XDD, and I still don't mind their music, I'm just not as obsessed with it as I used to be (Nsync is the first concert I ever went to XDD). And yes, my ass of a friend requested that just to be difficult.. thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: XD, yes, thank you for that break, it was a relief. And I have a feeling people won't stop requesting things, which is good...for you all, anyway. Thanks for reviewing!

StubbornTenshi: Really? Joy! XD, and of course you can, feel free to request anything you want. Thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: XDD, it'll be much better for him this time. And yes, I am born and raised in Maryland, which while not being too far south, all of my family (and my old best friend's family especially) are hicks. XD, my brother says I'm not allowed to date and...I _think _he's joking, but I'm never too sure x-x I could see him kicking some guy's ass for going out with me. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 16: 'My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend' by Relient K or 'Summer Love' by Justin Timberlake (whichever I choose or possibly both). Requested by Holyfanfictionbatman.

Chapter 17: 'Anything For You' by Evanescence. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

Chapter 18: 'CarmellDansen' by Carmell. Requested by Acid Fire.

Chapter 19: 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake. Requested by Acid Fire.

Chapter 20: 'Geek In Pink' by Jason Mraz. Requested by Acid Fire.

Chapter 21: 'Wanted' by Vanessa Carlton. Requested by StubbornTenshi.

A/N: The song is 'Poison' by Groove Coverage. Requested by Black Ice Phoenix Wolf._  
_

* * *

_(I wanna love you but I, but I better not)_

_Poison_

_(I wanna love you but I, but I better not)_

_Poison_

At first, Daisuke wondered what everyone saw in Dark. Sure, he was cool, and he had style, but he was a complete perv and a jerk. He constantly harassed Daisuke and was always talking about Risa in ways that no decent boy would. Of course, Daisuke soon realized after meeting him, that Dark wasn't exactly what one would call decent.

_Your cruel device_

_your blood, like ice_

_One look, could kill_

_My pain, your thrill..._

As the two got closer, Daisuke realized that his purple-haired companion had a way about him that would indeed make anyone swoon that he wished it to. Even the redhead started to feel a chill down his spine when the voice in his head would chuckle or even speak. Surely there was more to Dark than just a heartthrob or a thief. His liquid words melted even the coldest reserves. Daisuke wasn't attracted to the phantom thief's body, he just couldn't get enough of his tempting words.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_Your poison running through my veins_

_Your poison_

_I don't wanna play these games_

Of course, to Dark, the Niwa boy acted as normal as ever. Only in his darkest dreams and deepest desires would his fantasies play out. Dark often reminded him of a sweet, labeled poison. Something that was clearly dangerous yet too addicting to deny. Worse than any drug, more deadly than a blade. He could be slowly killing you and make you not care.

_(I wanna love you but I, but I better not)_

_Poison_

Daisuke's imagination threatened to run wild sometimes, and he never hampered it. He couldn't bear not to indulge in at least the _thought _of his addiction. Even if he could never taste Dark for himself, he could at least imagine what it was like.

He thought to himself, though not physically (if Dark knew any of these desires, it would be fatal), how everyone would say he was so lucky. He got to know Dark's most personal thoughts, he was always with the kaitou and could always talk to him. In reality, Daisuke got the worst deal of them all. He and Dark shared a body-- that meant those arms could never embrace him, and that sweet mouth could never kiss him. His poison was like an unreachable treasure that even Dark himself couldn't steal away.

_Your mouth, so hot_

_Your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace, on sweat_

The temptation was burning inside of him. Each passing moment that he thought of what he couldn't have drove him crazy. And all the while, he just had to pretend like nothing was wrong. He couldn't let Dark find out, and Dark was the only one he'd feel safe enough to tell.

Dark was unreachable, but close enough that Daisuke could indulge just the slightest bit. He got to know a side of Dark that no one else did.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_Your poison running through my veins_

And that was the sweetest of all.

_Your poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

* * *

Omg, it's not angst! XD, I finally broke out of the curse of sad songfics. It's about time, right? Yay for this song. Though, I _could _have made it sad, just keep that in mind. I won't ruin it for you, though. Revel in your non-angsty songfic, who knows how long it'll last? Hope you enjoyed! 


	16. Summer Love

Everyone's so shocked that I can write something that isn't angst... that really says something about me, doesn't it? Also, apologies for the not-so-great summary for this chapter.. I had one line from the chapter I wanted to use, but it was uber long and wouldn't fit.. still, enjoy!

holyfanfictionbatman: I wish I could write that well, too.. unfortunately, my handwriting phails in the face of the computer-generated type (sighs) XDD, but thank you. And yay, more requests so this fic never gets a break! Oh gods, Linkin Park.. well, you can guarantee that it'll go straight back into angst-land if I do one of _their _songs. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: (gasps as well) Yes. XD, angst withdraw.. you'd really think I'm emo with all the angst I write.. it's so sad that I'm anti-emo. And no worries, I'll be alive and well-...well, alive and able to write for quite some time. Mental torture is always the best kind XD, the invisible scars are the ones that are fun to leave.. though, those physical ones aren't too shabby, either.. yes, please ignore me. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: XD, just for you, this one isn't angsty, either, it's even.. (gasps again) fluffy! XD, thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: o.o, I think it cut your review off x-x, it always does that to people, it's so annoying. And isn't that just a bitch when you can't have your own poison? I don't know if I'm proud, per say, but I do have my moments of 'hell yes I'm a hick, you got something to say about it?' XD. I'd hate my home state, too, if it was California. Then again.. Maryland isn't something so great, either, I don't think. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 17: 'Anything For You' by Evanescence. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

Chapter 18: 'CarmellDansen' by Carmell. Requested by Acid Fire.

Chapter 19: 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake. Requested by Acid Fire.

Chapter 20: 'Geek In Pink' by Jason Mraz. Requested by Acid Fire.

Chapter 21: 'Wanted' by Vanessa Carlton. Requested by StubbornTenshi.

Chapter 22: 'Walk Away' by Kelly Clarkson. Requested by holyfanfictionbatman.

A/N: The song is 'Summer Love' by Justin Timberlake. Requested by holyfanfictionbatman.

* * *

_Ridin' in the drop top with the top down_

_Saw you switchin' lanes girl_

_Pull up to the red light, lookin' right_

_Come here, let me get your name girl_

_Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like_

_Let me pick your brain girl_

_And tell me how they got that pretty little face on that pretty little frame girl_

Finally, it was summer again. Daisuke always loved summer. The beach, the ice cream, and summer vacation. There was nothing bad about the season and even though the humid nights made his hair even more unmanageable, the fun times he spent with his friends were well worth it.

_But let me show you 'round, let me take you out_

_Bet you we could we could have some fun girl_

_'Cause we can do it fast (fast), slow, whichever way you wanna run girl_

_But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings_

_Do it how you want it done girl_

_And who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I_

Dark loved the summer, too, but for a completely different reason. He loved Daisuke in a bathing suit and he adored seeing the boy swim. Most of all, he loved the hot nights when his tamer would toss his unwanted covers to the foot of the bed and strip down to his boxers, unable to wear anything more. When the younger one was finally asleep, Dark would stay up all night, simply watching the rise and fall of his tanned chest.

_I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

And with each breath Daisuke took, Dark's heart began to beat a little bit faster.

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

The phantom thief knew he wanted his other half, and the mere fact that he could never physically hold him daunted him little. He had always enjoyed the feeling of a new love, fresh and innocent. Actually, the feelings that were associated with falling in love reminded him a lot of Daisuke-- that naive bliss that made you think nothing in the world could ever be wrong again.

_Come on and lemme show you 'round_

_Let me take you out, bet you we could have some fun girl_

_'Cause we can dress it up, we can dress it down_

_Any way you want it done girl_

_Or we can stay home, talkin' on the phone_

_Rappin' 'til we see the sun girl_

_Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you that I'm the one girl_

Then his mind would turn to darker thoughts of how he could make the boy his. Those innocent thoughts were nice and pleasant for a while, and the feeling of being in love was extraordinary, but their relationship was hardly anything but normal. That's how Dark justified his more mature thoughts that mingled with his fresh, new love.

_Well I'mma freak you right, each and every night_

_I know how to do it insane girl_

_'Cause I can make it hot, make it stop_

_Make you wanna say my name girl_

_Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees_

_Can't get you off my brain girl_

_But who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I_

As with any crush, Dark wondered if Daisuke felt the same. He knew it was possible, not only because he was insanely optimistic (honestly, who wouldn't be in his situation?), but because many wanted Dark just for his mystique. While he wasn't quite as much the tall, dark (no pun intended, but certainly appreciated), and handsome type to his other half as he was to those strangers that saw only a glimpse of him, the fact that he could and possibly even would open up a side that perhaps no one else had ever known was a bit intoxicating all by itself.

_I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

Once he thought long and hard on it, Dark knew perhaps not yet would he open up to the Niwa boy. He didn't want to lose his interest completely yet, but also he didn't completely feel comfortable opening up to him yet. It wasn't a matter of trust, just a matter of time. That's when Dark realized that he wasn't quite in love.

_'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

But he was sure as hell on his way there.

_The summer's over for the both of us_

_But that doesn't mean we should give up on love_

_You're the one I've been thinking of_

_And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one_

"Maybe it's just this time of year," he muttered to himself, "that makes me feel this way." He always had been a sucker for the overly-cliche settings and romances. Perhaps he was just stuck in his ways.

_**Did you...say something, Dark?**_

The thief chuckled at the pause Daisuke took to yawn, "Did I wake you?"

_**Mm...yeah...you're loud when you talk...**_

"So sorry," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "And it wasn't anything important. Go back to sleep."

And try as he might, Daisuke just couldn't. He did, however, remain quiet so that Dark could think to himself without (hopefully) being interrupted. As the redhead lie in bed, he stared at his ceiling, loving whatever feeling was bubbling up inside of him. It was almost like when he was around Riku, but just slightly different. He doubted he was in love with Dark, but he felt excited nonetheless.

_I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

_"Maybe it's just this time of year," _Daisuke thought, closing his eyes.

_'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

And in his own little world, Dark smiled just a bit.

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

* * *

I was tempted to do the other song as well, but it would have made it sad again.. perhaps I'll do it one of these days when I have a few less requests to catch up with. XD, and look at that, no angst _or _emotional torture. Just pure, make-you-gag-from-the-sweetness fluff! I'm on a non-angst roll XDD. Hope you enjoyed! 


	17. Anything For You

Oh.. this is weird x-x, the transition from Pokemon smut to this is very strange indeed.. well, hopefully that won't reflect on the chapter. Enjoy!

Untitled: XD, yay, glad you liked it. This chapter is, sadly, a bit more angsty, but hopefully not too bad for you. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: You know you want to sacrifice your teeth for the fluff. And no worries, this is far from fluff, so I won't rot your teeth out. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: Ick, I never had a horse, but I've known plenty of people that do. XD, I don't really care if people talk bad about... anything except my friends (which includes my reviewers). If someone talks bad about them, though, I tend to get pissed XD. I agree, though, I much prefer Maryland to California, even though I've never been there. My mother wants to live there or Florida, she's all like 'beach! Sun!' I'm like.. x-x 'winter' XDD, and I think I know you love reviewing by now, thanks!

BlackStarAlchemist: Well, we all need a break from it sometime, right? And yes, it will be fluffy, but just because you said that, I tried to make at it least a tad non-angst (as non-angst as this song could be). XDDD, and Linkin Park will definitely get rid of the sweetness. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 18: 'CarmellDansen' by Carmell. Requested by Acid Fire.

Chapter 19: 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake. Requested by Acid Fire.

Chapter 20: 'Geek In Pink' by Jason Mraz. Requested by Acid Fire.

Chapter 21: 'Wanted' by Vanessa Carlton. Requested by StubbornTenshi.

Chapter 22: 'Walk Away' by Kelly Clarkson. Requested by holyfanfictionbatman.

Chapter 23: ' ' by Linkin Park.

A/N: The song is 'Anything For You' by Evanescence. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist_.  
_

* * *

_I'd give anything to give me to you_

_Can you forget the world that you thought you knew_

_If you want me,_

_Come and find me_

_Nothing's stopping you so please release me_

It wasn't so easy after all. Daisuke thought being in love would be simple: you love them, they love you. Then again, as Dark had idly informed him, he was just a kid and kids were naive and stupid. The people you loved didn't always love you back, quite the opposite, it was rather rare to find someone you loved with all your heart and soul that could love you as much as you loved them.

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

_"Just be with me," _Daisuke suggested to the voice in his head. He knew the idea of being with someone you could never physically be with was a bit redundant, but Daisuke loved Dark. He loved everything about the thief, and didn't want to be with anyone but him. He cared for Riku, of course, and he'd never break her heart, but he couldn't help the one that his belonged to. He could hear Dark sigh and already knew his response.

_**No, Daisuke, now stop pestering me about it.**_

It had been the same the last ten times he'd asked. Still, Daisuke couldn't just give up on it-- he was stubborn and didn't know when to quit. Or perhaps he was just in denial, he was naive after all. _"Why not?"_

_**A relationship with us would never work, you realize, we can never be together.**_

_Nothing left to make me feel anymore_

_There's only you and everyday I need more_

_If you want me_

_Come and find me_

_I'll do anything you say just tell me_

_"I don't care about the physical stuff, I just...I want to be able to say that I'm with you." _

_**Why?**_

Daisuke faltered at the question, _"I...because I want to know that you love me, too."_ There was no response in his head that time.

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

_**Daisuke, I-**_

_"Don't," _he quickly thought, _"Don't say it..."_

_**Daisuke, come on, don't be like that.**_

_"I don't care if it's true, just... can't you lie to me?"_

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

_**No...I can't do that.**_

_"Why not?" _He couldn't hide anything from Dark, especially not the tears stinging his eyes. They burned his cheeks and he desperately wished for a big black hole to swallow him up and leave Dark behind. He couldn't run from this now, though, and he had to follow it through.

_**Daisuke, I don't love you.**_

He had said it so quickly, the Niwa boy couldn't help but hear it. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, _"Don't...don't say anything more..."_

_**I won't lie to you, not because I don't love you...**_

_Anything for you_

_I'll become your earth and sky_

_Forever never die_

_I'll be everything you need_

_**But because I do care about you, and that's more than anyone else can get.**_

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

Daisuke slowly opened his eyes and stared at his tear-soaked pillow. Dark didn't want him to cry, he didn't want him hurt. So that would be enough.

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

* * *

It's sad...and there was angst...but at the end it was...o.o.. not fluff and not angst... just.. aw...ish? I have no idea, clearly. XD, hopefully it was good though, hope you enjoyed! 


	18. SexyBack

Miss me? Or my songfics, at the very least. Well, this chapter is certainly...interesting... XD, not much to say about it, other than the fact that I'm not doing CarmelDansen because I couldn't find an English translation to it. So, this chapter will be SexyBack (as noted by the title of the chapter and summary, like always). Enjoy!

A/N: Putting this before everything else or I'll forget to. Go check out my new website, it's in my profile. Nothing really exciting, but you can sign my guestbook!

BlackStarAlchemist: XD, I get stars for making people sad? Awesome! And apparently aw-ish is a new word now XDD, and.. I won't ask about the sexy thing (but I'll have fun making people wonder wtf we're talking about when they read this). O.o.. you really think so? Damn, that'd be nice, this is a fairly popular little thing.. which is quite interesting since it was started on a whim. I guess it's the ones that you never expect. XDD, and that can be the fic's theme song. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: Aw (hugs you) it loves you, too. Thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: Yes, it'll be much better in this chapter.. I think... and it's a...o.o I don't know, it was directed to the horse being hurt, so bad, I guess? Ew.. I don't even wear shorts and tanktops in the summer, I'd die there. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: Yay for ice cream! And yes, there is, but it's alright, we love you for it anyway. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come (o.o, I so just realized that for some reason, I didn't put the song that I was going to do for Linkin Park up... I have no idea why, but excuse my idioticness):

Chapter 19: 'Geek In Pink' by Jason Mraz. Requested by Acid Fire.

Chapter 20: 'Wanted' by Vanessa Carlton. Requested by StubbornTenshi.

Chapter 21:'Walk Away' by Kelly Clarkson. Requested by holyfanfictionbatman.

Chapter 22: 'Numb' or 'In The End' by Linkin Park (whichever I choose). Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

A/N: The song is 'SexyBack' by Justin Timberlake. Requested by Acid Fire._  
_

* * *

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back?_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

_Take 'em to the bridge_

He watched him. Daisuke didn't know it, but Dark watched him in ways he'd never know. Daisuke had a life no one knew about-- a life away from all the naivety and friends. Daisuke had a life that he could never tell anyone about other than Dark, and even then, he never spoke a word of it.

_Dirty babe_

_You see the shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

Flashing lights and sweaty bodies grinding against each other. More than anywhere, the young Niwa felt at home in the oddest of places. A strip club was _not _where you'd imagine the innocent schoolboy. However, every weekend found him away from his family and in the music-infused hot spot.

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

While dance music pounded over the speakers, Daisuke matched the grinding of his thin hips into the cold, metal pole to the beat. He always got quite a few watchers, but the one that he'd never dream of was closer than any of the dirty pigs that wanted to take him home and violate him.

_Let me see what you're working with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

Dark watched from his front row seat intently. His eyes were memorized by the way the redhead moved his body and even after a few months of this routine, he'd never cease to be amazed by how such an innocent-looking, virgin-acting boy could act like such a, for lack of a more appropriate word, whore.

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

Dark often wondered if Daisuke knew what he did to the people watching; knew what he did to Dark. He then figured that his tamer couldn't possibly fathom the thoughts that went through some of these men's heads. He turned his attention back to the show, once again falling into the trance that only his other half could put him in.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act_

_Come let me make up for the things you lack_

_'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast_

_Take 'em to the bridge_

After a long night of dancing and earning more than his fair share of stares, Daisuke would sneak out of the club and head home. He would walk along the abandoned streets in silence, letting the cool night air send goosebumps up and down his arms-- the breeze a stark contrast from the heated scene inside the club.

_Dirty babe_

_You see the shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

Dark would never say a word during these times, and he could see that even though the redhead's face was no longer flushed from the dancing, a faint blush remained on his cheeks. He imagined that perhaps his other half was going through everything he had done previously that night and was ashamed or embarrassed that someone that was so close to him had seen him act that way.

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're working with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_**Daisuke.**_

The Niwa boy jumped slightly at the break through the deafening silence. He hadn't expected Dark to speak to him, not while he was like this. _"Yeah...?"_

_**Why do you keep doing this to yourself?**_

Daisuke thought to answer, but just shook his head and kept walking.

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

The next weekend, he was back at it again.

_Get your sexy on_

Dark watched, as he always did, not saying a thing about how his tamer was behaving. After all, he didn't mind watching the young boy do things that he should only ever do in Dark's imagination. It was at these times the phantom thief wanted more than anything to have his own body so he could take the boy aside and ravish him. Daisuke was cute, he was adorable. Dark never thought he could be sexy. Boy, wasn't he mistaken?

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_You mother fuckers watch how I attack_

_If that's your girl you better watch your back_

_Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

Dark wasn't attracted to the overly-optimistic-happy-go-lucky personality Daisuke normally wore, but on these occasions where he let loose and acted ways shameful to his personality-- Dark could swear he loved his tamer.

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're working with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

He hated only being able to watch, but one thing comforted him through his times of want and longing.

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

He was satisfied with the knowledge that he was always the only one Daisuke would go home with.

_Get your sexy on_

* * *

XDDD, it's not fluff or angst, it's just Dark being a perv because I love him like that and haven't gotten to write him much as that. Also.. wtf else was I supposed to do with this song? But damn this song was long. Hm, I want to do a song by The Killers now since I was listening to them while writing this... x-x I listened to SexyBack while writing it like five times but kept getting distracted, then my playlist went to Naruto and Pokemon and completely killed the mood XD. That's probably why it took me so long to write it up. Hope you enjoyed! 


	19. Geek in the Pink

Yay, I'm back! Alright, I didn't really go anywhere, but I was obsessing over the new Harry Potter book and took three days to read it, which I spent very little of that time online and none updating. But, it's over and done with now (cries) they killed so many people... oh, but I won't spoil it for you if you haven't read it, so enjoy!

dnangel648: Ooh, have fun? Well, glad to have you back. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: Yay, more songs! XD, thanks for reviewing!

sasukesfang: Ah, flattery! (runs away) Thank you, though, very much! And I don't mind at all, request your heart out. Thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: Everyone loves Dark being a perv, it's just natural for him XD. And more ick to the shorts, I don't think I could do it, I wear pants and long-sleeved shirts when it's 90 out. XD, don't ask why. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: Daisuke pole-dancing is like Sora pole-dancing, it's just those little guilty pleasure of whorish shota boys that makes us pervs and pedophiles. It is a ridiculously long song, and I had a hard time finding something to do with the whole thing. I was like 'uh...okay...sending Daisuke _back _to the strip club for a few verses...' And as soon as I get a free space, I will be sure to do a Killers song, though I don't know which one yet, there's so damn many of them that I like. And yes, it is very much love XD, thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 20: 'Wanted' by Vanessa Carlton. Requested by StubbornTenshi.

Chapter 21:'Walk Away' by Kelly Clarkson. Requested by holyfanfictionbatman.

Chapter 22: 'Numb' or 'In The End' by Linkin Park (whichever I choose). Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

Chapter 23: 'Time Is Running Out' or 'Dark Shines' by Muse (whichever I choose). Requested by sasukesfang.

Chapter 24: 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood. Requested by Untitled.

A/N: The song is 'Geek in the Pink' by Jason Mraz. Requested by Acid Fire._  
_

* * *

_Well, let the geek in the pink take a stab at it_

_If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it_

_I may be skinny at times but I'm fat fulla rhymes_

_Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it_

_Well, isn't it delicious, crazy way that I'm kissin'_

_'Cause baby listen to this, don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'_

_Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in_

_But don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in but see_

Daisuke never understood it-- why Dark did some of the things he did. He didn't get why his other half was such a pervert, or why he always had to have some sort of bread with all of his meals. He didn't get it at all, why Dark wouldn't sleep with his socks on or why he addressed Daisuke so informally. There was one thing, though, that Daisuke didn't understand about the phantom thief more than anything.

_I don't care what she might think about me_

_You can vibe without me if you want_

_I could be the one to take her home_

_Baby we could rock the night alone_

_If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down_

_But sugar don't forget what you already know_

_I could be the one to turn you out_

_We could be the talk across the town_

_Don't judge me by the color, confuse it for another_

_You might regret what you let slip away_

He would never understand why Dark, when not out thieving or talking up some hopeless girl, would always wear a pink shirt. It was ridiculous and while the pastel color _did _go with his hair, to see such a feminine color on such a masculine-acting boy was by far an amusing sight.

_Like the geek in the pink_

_Like the geek in the pink, pink, pink_

_The geek in the pink, yeah_

He once asked Dark why he wore that shirt, but the older boy always just waved it off, saying he looked good in pink. Daisuke would have to agree, but then again, Dark looked good in everything. Daisuke did take a little pride in the fact that Dark would have to feel rather comfortable around him in order to wear such a thing, as he noticed he never wore anything but black around anyone else.

_Well this relationship fodder don't mean to bother nobody_

_But Cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at her_

_Because she fall in love too often that's what the matter_

_At least I talk about it keep a pattern of flattery and_

_She was starin' through the doorframe_

_Eyeing me down like already a bad boyfriend_

_Well she can get her toys outta the drawer then_

_Cause I ain't comin' home I don't need that attention, see_

_"Hey, Dark?" _the redhead thought one night, lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling.

_**Yeah?**_

Daisuke smiled just a little-- that voice always made him happy, regardless of what it was saying, _"Why don't you wear that shirt more often if you like it so much?"_

_**That again? Daisuke, why are you so obsessed with that shirt?**_

_"You're the one always wearing it," _Daisuke pouted.

_**You want to know why I don't wear it around anyone else?**_

_"Yeah." _Maybe finally now he'd know. Was it because Dark felt comfortable around him or for another, unknown reason?

_I don't care what she might think about me_

_You'll get by without me if she wants_

_I could be the one to take her home_

_Baby we could rock the night alone_

_If we never get down it wouldn't be the let down_

_But sugar don't forget what you already know_

_I could be the one to turn you out_

_We could be the talk across the town_

_Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another_

_You might regret what you let slip away_

_**The reason is because I don't care what you think of me.**_

The words hit Daisuke like a glass of freezing cold water splashed right in his face. His cheeks burned red and his entire body and thought process froze. It wasn't something so sentimental, of course. He sighed softly and looked down, _"I should have guessed."_

_**What an idiot.**_

This time, the younger boy glared a little bit, _"You don't need to insult me, you know."_

_**Baka, it's not because you don't matter.**_

_"It's...not?" _Daisuke blinked, confused. Why else wouldn't you care what someone thought?

_Hey baby look at me go_

_From zero to hero_

_You better take it from a geek like me_

_I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums_

_Who wouldn't care if you com...plete him or not_

**_No, it's not, it's because you _do _matter, honestly._**

Daisuke could imagine Dark rolling his eyes right about now and sighing in annoyance, _"Well, that's stupid, you _should _care what I think of you, then."_

**_But I care what everyone else thinks, I have an image to uphold, you know. I need _someone _that I can be myself around._**

_So what I've got a short attention span_

_A coke in my hand_

_Because I'd rather have the afternoon, relax and understand_

_My hip hop and flip-flops it don't stop with the light rock_

_A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot_

_The hype is nothing more than hoo-ha so I'm_

_Developing a language and I'm callin' it my own_

_So take a peek into the speaker and you'll see what I mean_

_That on the other side the grass is greener_

That, of course, made Daisuke understand everything. Dark didn't care because Dark knew that his tamer would never think something bad about him. Whether it was because he trusted Daisuke, or just knew the schoolboy was too nice and mild-mannered to ever say something bad about someone he was so close to wasn't the issue. It could very well be for the latter reason, as long as Dark never said it.

There was no need to say anything else as Daisuke closed his eyes once again and settled back into his bed.

_I don't care what she might think about me_

_You'll get by without me if you want_

_I could be the one to take you/her home_

_Baby we could rock the night alone_

_If we never get down it wouldn't be the let down_

_But sugar don't forget what you already know_

_I could be the one to turn you out/on_

_We could be the talk across the town_

_Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another_

_You might regret what you let slip away_

He was happy, if nothing else, that Dark had confided that much in him, and he even grinned a little bit.

_**What are you so happy about?**_

Daisuke snickered and yawned, _"Oh, nothing much," _he assured the voice in his head.

_Like the geek in the pink_

_Well, I'm the geek in the pink, yo pink pink_

_Geek is the color for fall, I'm the geek in the pink yeah_

_So I'm the geek yo, in the pink yo. _

_"Geek."_

_Hahah, y'all geek is the new color for fall_

_I'm the geek in the pink_

* * *

Poor Dark, he's such a loser, but we love him anyway. And there's no real implications of love on either side here, so you could twist it to suit you either way. Now that I'm back and out of my Harry Potter phase, I'll hopefully be updating again a bit more regularly. Hope you enjoyed! 


	20. Wanted

I'm not quite sure how well I did with this song. I could have taken a slightly different route and made it fit better, I think, but... well, this is what you get. XD, sorry, I'm in a kind of 'don't care, just get it done' mood. Enjoy!

Anime Yaoi Lover: Which is rare for me, for some reason. Thanks for reviewing!

dnangel648: Hope you had fun, thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: XD, Geek!Dark would be funny to see. I could see him with plaid pants pulled up to his waist and a pocket protector. Oh gods, that image is scarring... Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: XD, well, I'm an adult, so... o.o, and get that book back! Though, I'm sure you've read it by now, but holy crap, kill someone for theirs, you _must _read it. I wasn't too fond of the ending, but the rest of it was pretty awesome. Dark in pink would look good, you have to admit. And here's something a little less sweet for you. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 21:'Walk Away' by Kelly Clarkson. Requested by holyfanfictionbatman.

Chapter 22: 'Numb' or 'In The End' by Linkin Park (whichever I choose). Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

Chapter 23: 'Time Is Running Out' or 'Dark Shines' by Muse (whichever I choose). Requested by sasukesfang.

Chapter 24: 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood. Requested by Untitled.

A/N: The song is 'Wanted' by Vanessa Carlton. Requested by StubbornTenshi.

Another A/N: W00t! 20 chapters! That's exciting, I'm not sure why, but it is!_  
_

* * *

_I have wandered far and wide_

_For something real something to die for_

_But I have found you and you do not see_

_All that is me all that is true_

"Have fun?" Emiko asked as Dark entered the Niwa residence, prize in hand.

"As always," the thief chuckled, tossing her the bag and stretching out on the couch.

"Dark, you'd better let Dai-chan get to sleep, he has school in the morning," the blonde chided as she drew the gold-plated goblet, adorned with gems, out of the bag. There was an old tale behind it that once you drank from the cup, you would inherit all the riches of the gods. Of course, it was a myth loosely based on the reality of the tale: That if you drank from the cup, you would _become _the riches; your skin would become pure gold and your blood the richest red rubies.

"He fell asleep while we were out," Dark assured her, waving a hand, "Which means I can be out as long as I want for tonight."

_I am more than you will see,_

_I am more than you will need,_

_I am more than you will see,_

_More than wanted_

"If he's asleep," she began, sitting across from the kaitou, "Then I'd like to talk to you."

"Eh?" Dark tilted his head, "About what?"

"Dai-chan, obviously." Emiko bit her lip, unsure of how to begin, "He... he really looks up to you, you know, like an older brother. He likes you a lot."

"I like him, too, so what's the problem?" Emiko was rarely ever _this _serious, and when she was, it wasn't bound to be something that should be taken lightly.

_As you float the flimsy surface_

_You should know life lies beneath it_

_Don't pretend you feel what I feel for you_

_Live illusion and I am real_

"I know Riku is his Holy Maiden, but I think Dai-chan might be developing feelings for you as well." Dark looked honestly stunned and Emiko smiled slightly, "It's hard to be so close to someone and not get too close, especially at his age."

"You think... Daisuke is _in love _with me?" the purple-haired boy asked, mouth still slightly ajar. Of all the things he'd expect from Daisuke, feelings such as those weren't on the list.

Emiko nodded, "When you're asleep, he talks about you all the time, and he's always asking if you'd think certain things would be stupid or childish."

_I am more than you will see,_

_I am more than you will need,_

_I am more than you will see,_

_More than wanted_

Dark sighed and hung his head, standing up, "I'm going out," he stated, "I need to think." He gave a smile to her worried look, "Don't worry about it, eh? I wouldn't let our little Dai-chan get hurt."

That seemed to comfort the mother slightly as she nodded and Dark slipped out the front door.

Once outside, the thief frowned, _"Daisuke. Daisuke, wake up." _He heard the yawning voice in his head and felt a strange fondness for the boy suddenly.

_**Dark? What is it? Aren't we back home yet?**_

_"Yeah, we are, I was just wondering..." _he trailed off, unsure of how to approach the subject.

_**What? Is everything alright?**_

The most direct approach always worked every other time, _"Yeah, it's just that... do you like me?"_

_I know, I know you like the way_

_You feel when I play_

_I know, I know you don't really_

_Hear what I say_

_I know, I know you are waiting_

_For something to raid_

_I know, I know you wish you could be_

_More than you say_

_**Like you? Of course I do, Dark, why wouldn't I?**_

The thief was unsure if the innocent Niwa understood his question fully, _"Like me as in love me?" _he wondered in his head. There was silence for a while before Daisuke spoke again.

_**I...I don't know what you're talking about. Why would I love you?**_

_"Well, besides my natural obvious charm and wit," a small laugh/snort sounded at this, "we are pretty close, it could be easy to get attached."_

_I have wandered far and wide_

_For something real something to die for_

_But I have found you and you do not see_

_All that is me all that is true and_

_**So are you attached to me?**_

Dark hesitated at the question-- it had been the one he'd feared Emiko would ask because he was a little afraid of the answer. After silently thinking it over for a moment, he finally nodded slightly, _"I am." _

_**You...are?**_

He could tell by his tamer's tone that he had expected the thief to say he had no interest, _"Yeah, I got close to you and it seems I got a little too close." _He then realized that the conversation had taken a big turn on him, _"So, are you attached to me?"_

_I am more than you will see,_

_I am more than you will need,_

_I am more than you will see,_

_More than wanted_

_**Dark, I like you, I really do, but... I'm not in love with you and I don't have romantic feelings for you. I love Riku-san.**_

Dark said nothing, but just looked down at the ground he was walking on. Emiko had said she was sure, but after his own confession, Daisuke would have nothing to hide. If only that proverbial black hole would come and swallow him up-- that would be nice right about now.

_More than you'll love, more than you'll hate,_

_More than you'll hold, more than wanted_

And Daisuke would never know what he passed up.

_More than you'll crave, more than you'll cherish,_

_More than you'll have, more than wanted_

* * *

Well, the last one was happy/funny/light, so this one had to be a tad depressing. Did I make you think it was Daisuke in love? XD, it originally was going to be, but then I thought 'why the hell not, Dark needs to angst a bit more'. So, he's the one heart-broken this time. And made quite the fool of himself. Poor Dark, but at least he's sexy. Hope you enjoyed! 


	21. Walk Away

This was a very interesting song to do, and I wasn't quite sure how to tackle it, but I think I did it well enough. Hopefully, anyway. Enjoy!

BlackStarAlchemist: XD, aw, I'm sure Dark will join you in your emo corner. Oh gods, moodswings on females are so horrid x-x, I only get them when I'm overly hot, hungry, or pissed at a video game. Yay for no PMS! Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: It's true, angst does make the world go 'round. Alright, actually it works toward bringing it to a screeching halt of misery and despair, but... XD, and that song is amusing, and will be even more amusing with Dark and Daisuke. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: It doesn't, but he got it, and he's getting more of it this chapter. Hm... I think I like my sad ones better, unless I'm in a fluffy mood, which clearly I'm not at this point in time. Thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: He did, he really did. Poor, poor Dark. And isn't is more scary that you could actually _see _such a thing? XD, I already went to see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It wasn't anything to be excited about, but... it was HP, so I can't really complain. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 22: 'Numb' or 'In The End' by Linkin Park (whichever I choose). Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

Chapter 23: 'Time Is Running Out' or 'Dark Shines' by Muse (whichever I choose). Requested by sasukesfang.

Chapter 24: 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 25: 'Perfect Situation' by Wheezer. Requested by Violet Garnets.

A/N: The song is 'Walk Away' by Kelly Clarkson. Requested by holyfanfictionbatman._  
_

* * *

_You've got your mother and your brother_

_Every other undercover_

_Tellin' you what to say (say)_

_You think I'm stupid_

_But the truth is_

_That it's Cupid, baby_

_Lovin' you has made me this way_

_So before you point your finger_

_Get your hands off of my trigger_

_Oh yeah_

_You need to know this situation's getting old_

_And now the more you talk_

_The less I can take, oh_

Dark simply wasn't romantic. Sure, he could pull it off well, but when it came down to it, he was just another guy-- another guy that couldn't tell when to let alone and when to bring flowers. So, it was no surprise that Daisuke often got frustrated with the voice in his head he called his boyfriend. In fact, it was to be expected.

_I'm looking for attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why are you still standin' here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

Today had been another one of those days in which Dark had been the insensitive guy that he was and in which Daisuke had gotten his feelings hurt once more. Now, like all guys, Dark was put to the task of fixing it, which was rather hard considering the fact that he was _inside _the boy's head, and though he was a master with words, he knew enough to know he didn't want to feed those cheap lies to his love.

_I waited here for you_

_Like a kid waiting after school_

_So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?_

_I gave you everything_

_And never asked for anything_

_And look at me_

_I'm all alone (alone)_

_So, before you start defendin'_

_Baby, stop all your pretendin'_

_I know you know I know_

_So what's the point in being slow_

_Let's get the show on the road today_

_Hey_

_**Daisuke, I didn't mean that I wasn't proud of you, I just didn't think it was a big deal.**_

_"You _know _how hard I had been studying for that test and how worried about it I was," _the redhead thought, really wishing at times he could be separated from his other half, _"But you couldn't just say 'good job' or 'I knew you'd do well'. No, you had to go with 'it's just a test, what's the big deal?'"_ He heard Dark sigh in his head and knew that he was being ignored yet again, _"I'm really sick of this."_

_**I'm sick of you always getting on my case about not being perfect. What did you think I was, some wonderful guy that would be sympathetic to your every need?**_

_"Yes, actually, I _did_!"_ Oh, how he wished he could be away.

_I'm looking for attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why are you still standin' here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

Sighing, Daisuke sat by his window and a silence rested inside his head until he began speaking to his boyfriend again, _"Dark, do you even love me?" _he wondered, _"Do you really care about me like you used to?"_

_**What kind of question is that? Of course I do...**_

He could hear it, though, in the thief's voice, how he himself was unsure of his words. He shook his head, _"Don't lie to me, that's all you ever seem to do."_

_**I don't mean to, but I'm so used to telling people whatever they want to hear, I'm not quite used to saying what I actually feel.**_

_"Then tell me now, what do you feel?" _He had been prepared for this for a long time, and by this point, he just wanted things to end. The two years they had been together had been progressively worse, and it was all heading into a huge, climatic end for their relationship.

_**I feel... I don't know. I love you, Daisuke, or... at least I did.**_

The words resonated in his head like a million stabs to his heart.

_**The thing is, I just can't take you expecting something of me that I'm really not. All those sweet things I said before were just bullshit, I'm not really that type of guy. Sorry if I got your hopes up or made you think I'm something I'm not, but I'm just like everyone else.**_

_I wanna love_

_I want a fire_

_To feel the burn_

_My desires_

_I wanna man by my side_

_Not a boy who runs and hides_

_Are you gonna fight for me?_

_Die for me?_

_Live and breathe for me?_

_Do you care for me?_

_'Cause if you don't then just leave_

_"So," _Daisuke thought after a minute of absorbing everything his other half had said, _"We're breaking up?"_

_**Looks that way. It wasn't meant to be with to begin with.**_

They didn't talk anymore that night, both struggling not to think or say anything that the other might hear. There was a tension between them like none before, and the redhead hated it more than anything. He also knew it would never go back to how it was; things were damaged beyond repair.

_I'm looking for attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why are you still standin' here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

The next day he told Riku, his supposed Holy Maiden, everything. Like the sweet, understanding girl he really knew she was, Riku accepted Daisuke and everything that came along with him.

_If you don't have the answer_

_Walk away_

_Just walk (walk) away_

_(Just walk away)_

_Then just leave_

_Yeah yeah_

Dark disappeared from the young boy's mind, their parting words on no better terms than their first.

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

* * *

I don't even know what this is. It doesn't really seem onesided or mutual, but it's...something. I think it was both at one point or another, maybe. I know it was sad, at least, for both of them I think. Ah well, hope you enjoyed! 


	22. In The End

So, I chose In The End because goddamn that's an old song XD. And I thought I could do better with it than Numb. Something different, at the very least. Enjoy!

Untitled: XD, well, this one is a tad different from the rest, not as angsty as a Linkin Park songfic should be, but it _is _Linkin Park, so there will be angst, don't worry. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: Same here, I used to be an LP fan, but now I'm more Panic!, Fall Out Boy, Voltaire. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 23: 'Time Is Running Out' or 'Dark Shines' by Muse (whichever I choose). Requested by sasukesfang.

Chapter 24: 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 25: 'Perfect Situation' by Wheezer. Requested by Violet Garnets.

A/N: The song is 'In The End' by Linkin Park. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist._  
_

* * *

_(It starts with)_

_One thing I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

_All I know_

Daisuke knew then that all he'd been working for-- all the effort he'd put into trying to keep him to stay was useless. It turned out, in the end, that nothing was as it seemed and even then, when he still held out hope (that he could believe in himself), Dark wasn't one to be kept by your side for long.

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal_

He should have tried harder, he should have said something different, gone different routes. Fate was not so kind as to give him a second chance, though, and before he knew it, Dark was not only gone from his mind but his heart as well.

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to_

_Watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_

Everything he had-- all the innocence of the world and the kindness of a child-- it was all washed away by his hardened past. He had carried a secret of too great a proportion for too long, and the lurking thief in his mind had left his mark. While Daisuke always thought he would look back on his days with Dark with a fond heart, he'd never expected to block those memories out.

Now, he was different, though. He had changed and not for the better. The innocent child he once was had been lost many years ago; had disappeared with the kaitou that was no longer with him.

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

He never laid awake at night, wondering where Dark had gone when he disappeared into the Black Wings and he never whispered his other half's name in a moment of reminiscence. The busy life he led now kept him occupied at all times, and never once did the purple-haired boy cross his thoughts. The fact that he was now a detective trailing criminals, many of them thieves? Pure coincidence.

_One thing I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how_

_I tried so hard_

But underneath his new and hardened exterior sat that little boy he had once been. And even though _he _would never think about Dark, that child inside of him cried for his lost friend every day. That subconscious boy tugged at his thoughts, to no avail, and tried to remind him how fiercely he had tried to retrieve his dark angel from the artwork. How he'd tried every trick in the book, though one after another ended in failure. Perhaps those failures (the faults Dark would have never encountered) kept him from thinking about his past.

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so (far)_

As all things, though, this relationship came full circle, for it had only been completed halfway when Dark disappeared with his nemesis, Krad. And eventually, Daisuke would remember everything-- that little boy's pleads would finally get to him and he'd break down for no one but himself to see. After that, he'd pick himself up again, telling himself that Dark wouldn't want him moping about, and he'd resume his busy life, not bothering to think about his past for another blip until that inevitable meltdown came around once again.

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_In the end_

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_

This was another one of those breakdowns. Completely different than last time, yet always the same. Just like every other time, something would stir his memory and it would be something he just couldn't ignore. Then, as if like a blinding light, he'd see the thief's face smirking at him.

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

That little voice in the back of his head would beg him to remember everything and he would give in; after all, it was only for a few moments.

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

He would remember spending years researching the Black Wings and ending at a million dead ends followed by a million hopefuls only to end again.

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

He would remember pretending he could hear Dark's voice late at night next to the statue, or feel his presence if he moved close enough and concentrated hard enough.

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

And then realize it was still that boy inside of him that refused to give up.

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

Not like every other time, though, he turned his attention to that boy, and felt something he had never felt, as far as he could remember: Envy. He was jealous of that boy's determination, and envied his ability to never give up. That boy would never quit, and he brought Daisuke down to his level every time. No matter how hard the detective tried to fight it, eventually he caved. He had become a pathetic and weak shell of what he once was, and the core of all that he used to be was still there within him. Instead of giving him strength, however, it only taunted him.

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

He could no longer accept that Dark was gone, and could no longer pretend that he didn't care and didn't remember. He could recall everything, from the first time he met the thief to the first time he tried to prove himself to him and even the first time he realized Dark really cared. Nothing would ever amount to what Dark meant to him.

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

Daisuke knew then that all he'd been working for-- all the effort he'd put into trying to keep him away was useless. It turned out, in the end, that nothing was as it seemed and even then, when he still held out hope (that he could conquer himself), Dark wasn't one to be kept out of your mind for long.

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

* * *

o.o, wow, I... think I actually like this one. It seems different from the rest, somehow. It's ironic, yay irony! See, see? He was trying to keep him out all along, but in the end, all he really wanted was to keep him close. Aw, angst and irony. Hope you enjoyed! 


	23. Time Is Running Out

Does anyone notice that I don't really keep with the theme of the song sometimes (most times)? I tried with this one, but it started going in a weird direction and... well, it ended badly. It kind of fits in with the whole obsession theme that I got from the song, but I think I took it in a bit of a darker direction than I had intended to.

Also, the bold in this songfic (and this one only) _isn't _anyone talking. It's just that kind of strange format with bold text. Kind of like someone else speaking, but no one in particular... I'm sure I've confused the hell out of you by now, so just enjoy!

BlackStarAlchemist: XDD, holy crap, I just love you for suggesting a Panic! song, and that one is just icing on the cracked-out cake. I have an OC whose theme song is _that _song. He's... a whore and very slutty, but hot as hell and I love him. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: Hell yes, angst and irony are a couple made in purgatory XD. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: w00t! Go choice D! Panic! pwns hard time, they do. And their music videos are awesome as hell. I do love that song title, but I love all of their songs titles, and songs, and videos, and them.. I'm a fangirl, I know. Hm.. which one's their latest? Is it Thanks For the Memories? Because I have become addicted in a bad way to that song. Did you know Panic! Got a lot of their inspiration from Fall Out Boy? Like it's hard to tell, right? XD, thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 24: 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 25: 'Perfect Situation' by Wheezer. Requested by Violet Garnets.

Chapter 26: 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' by Panic! At the Disco. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist. (Love the song title and the song and the band and let them all own your soul, I command you)

A/N: The song is 'Time Is Running Out' by Muse. Requested by sasukesfang._  
_

* * *

_I think I'm drowning_

_Asphyxiated_

_I wanna break this spell_

_That you've created_

_You're something beautiful_

_A contradiction_

_I wanna play the game_

_I want the friction_

How sweet it was to be king of the world, to live on top of everything and have everything in the palm of your hand. Dark knew how it felt to have that euphoric feeling because he got it whenever he saw Daisuke's face or heard his voice.

_You will be the death of me_

_You will be the death of me_

**(Oh, but how the mighty fall)**

His growing obsession with his tamer was so great that he needed more and more of the boy's attention, almost to the point where he couldn't hide it anymore.

**(And fall, and fall again)**

Through all his weakness, though, he sustained himself on the conversations held nightly and the assurance that he held a place in Daisuke's heart no one could ever take. Without him, the redheaded boy would be lost.

_Bury it_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

**(How special they think they are**)

Dark was certainly the king of the world while he held Daisuke's heart. When the boy's attention was on him, nothing else and no one else mattered. The world could come crashing down around them, and they wouldn't even notice.

**(When all the words they hear are spoken about them)**

He heard nothing else but what Daisuke said, and nothing else but what was said about him.

_I wanted freedom_

_Bound and restricted_

_I tried to give you up_

_But I'm addicted_

Of course he tried to reason, but of course reason had been long thrown out the window.

**(But even insanity has its limits)**

Soon, his entire thought process revolved around Daisuke: What would Daisuke think if he did this? How would Daisuke react to something like that? Will Daisuke still care for him if he did this?

_Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation_

_You'd never dream of_

_Breaking this fixation_

_He _knew that Daisuke had him wrapped around his finger and he was happy to oblige.

**(Limits that can be warped and broken under the pressure of enough heartbeats**)

More and more he thought about the boy, and more and more he sunk deeper into his obsession. He didn't even concern himself with stealing as much if he thought that Risa would interfere. He wanted to drag Daisuke down into his own world where only the two of them existed.

_You will squeeze the life out of me_

**(Every king must have his downfall**)

How many times had he tried to steal Daisuke away, and how many times had he failed? How many times had he asked for the boy to ignore his friends, and how many times had Daisuke only thought he was joking? How many times was that sweet smile aimed at someone else? How many more days could Dark sit by while the others laughed and joked and played with Daisuke while _he _was left in the cold?

**(And the higher they are, the further they fall)**

_Bury it_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

"Stay with me," Dark would say, "Just forget about them for today."

"No, Dark," Daisuke would reply with a smile, "They mean more to me than you do. I can't just stay here with you forever, for one day you'll be gone and they'll still be here."

No, that wasn't how it went, but to Dark, oh that was exactly what was said.

**(How tragic, isn't it, a great man corrupted by his own heart?**)

"So stay anyway," Dark would argue, "I won't be around forever, so stay now."

"No," Daisuke would say again, now heading for the door, "No, I can't stay, I don't really want to. After all, I never asked for you, I _chose _them."

_Our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

_How did it come to this?_

_Oh_

Eventually, Dark would find himself completely driven mad by all the things Daisuke never said and all the things he misinterpreted. He never gave a sign, though, and he never would.

**(Who will mourn a fallen man when he's at his end?**)

For Dark and Krad were alike in more ways than one, and only Krad would understand such an obsession, for he had one as well. Not with his tamer, no, but with Dark himself.

_You will suck the life out of me_

And even then, Dark would have eyes for no one but Daisuke. Never would he look at anyone else but Daisuke.

**(A fool in love)**

_Bury it_

Never would he breathe for anyone else but Daisuke

**(Is no fool at all)**

_I won't let you bury it_

Never would he hold, taste, love anyone else but Daisuke

**(Only a man with a heart)**

_I won't let you smother it_

Never would he live for anyone else but Daisuke

**(That followed it home)**

_I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

Oh, how nice it is to be king of the world.

**(The sweeter the treat)**

And how far down it is to fall.

**(The more bitter the aftertaste)**

_How did it come to this?_

_Oh_

* * *

o.o, that was really long, and it's just because of all the extra text in there, I think. I don't know if I like it or not. Usually, I can pull of this format, but it was really random where I put the bold and usually I like to keep a rhythm with it, which I didn't do this time. Hm... oh well, they can't all be winners, right? Hope you enjoyed! 


	24. Before He Cheats

Crimson Cinture: Well, at least you reviewed eventually XD. Ooh, yay, I like 30 Seconds to Mars, and I've... never heard of Cascada, but that hasn't stopped me yet! I'll have to say, this is one of the more interesting things I've written in my time of being able to write. I didn't expect it to get so popular, though o.o, but I'm glad it did. I've found a lot of new music through it for sure XD, thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: Surprising you didn't just give up on trying to find a rhythm to the words, since I know I would have. It's one of those things that I would _think _there's a pattern to, but really it's just random crap. Look, I'm talking too much, too. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: I think on some level, Krad and Dark are the only ones that can understand each other. Scary as it sounds that someone can understand Krad... XD, and you are? Really? I wouldn't have guessed. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 25: 'Perfect Situation' by Wheezer. Requested by Violet Garnets.

Chapter 26: 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' by Panic! At the Disco. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

Chapter 27: 'Oblivion' by 30 Seconds to Mars. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 28: 'Bad Boy' by Cascada. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

A/N: The song is 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood. Requested by Untitled._  
_

* * *

_Right now,_

_He's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp _

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now, _

_He's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now,_

_He's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing_

_Her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know..._

How could things go like this? He had had such a hard life, Daisuke was supposed to be the one good thing that happened to him. He was happy when he was with Daisuke, he was calm and relaxed. Not that he wasn't usually, but when he was with the redhead, everything just seemed so... _right_.

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats _

_Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

He'd never pegged his boyf- _ex_-boyfriend as the cheating type, and if he had to be honest with himself, he wouldn't have guessed Daisuke even did it on purpose. Still, the fact that he never said a word, no matter what the reasons, was too much to handle. How many other things didn't he tell him about because it didn't seem important? What else didn't he know?

_Right now,_

_She's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, _

_She's probably saying I'm drunk and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, _

_He's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo_

_Oh, and he don't know..._

He wasn't sure he'd get over it, either. After all, he had to see his face every day, hear his voice, watch him have fun with his friends. He would be left out of all that-- he couldn't possibly ever be included. After all, even when they were together he never had been. There was no way he could be, not when they had wanted to keep it a secret.

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats _

_Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

But he wasn't without his revenge. Oh, no, because he had a relationship that no one knew about. It wasn't intimate, but it was certainly useful. No one would have ever guessed, as much as he acted like he hated the boy, he and Krad were rather close. Being so alike (even if they tried to deny it), they couldn't help but form a bond of some kind. And now he could use that bond to exact revenge. It wasn't as if he was vengeful or anything, but he was hurt, and with Krad's help, he was bent on making Daisuke feel a bit of that pain as well.

_I mighta saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_'Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me_

_No, not on me_

He could have done many things-- gone after his family, his friends, his new love. It would have been perfect and sweet, but it also would have made Daisuke sad. He wanted to hurt him, but he didn't want to see the one he cared for so deeply cry. There had to be a way to kill both birds with one stone. The answer was clear as day, and of course, Krad was more than ready to offer that option.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats _

_Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Daisuke went to school the next morning to find a group of people standing around the school. As he edged his way forward, a hand flew up to his mouth. The sight before him made him nearly sick to his stomach and even though he nearly immediately shut his eyes, the image of Satoshi lying dead on the school grass was burned into his memory.

_"This is all my fault," _he thought.

_**Don't say that.**_

_"It's true," _he told Dark, closing his eyes tighter and turning his back on the scene.

_Oh maybe next time he'll think before he cheats _

_"I shouldn't have told him I loved you."_

_Oh before he cheats _

_Oh..._

* * *

Poor Satoshi...poor Daisuke... bad Daisuke! But poor Daisuke, too. Dark gets no pity, he was an accomplice, just like Krad. But we could have expect that from Krad, he is crazy. Hm... I don't know, this could have been better, but it was done in like.. twenty minutes since I'm tired but didn't want to wait another day to get it out since that day would have turned into like.. four. And I didn't want to do something typical with it because then it would just be another to throw on the angst pile, so I went a _slightly _less typical route. I really need to get better ideas, though. I know, I'm lame. XD, hope you enjoyed! 


	25. Perfect Situation

Hello, you lovely people. Guess what? This fic is on the verge of 100 reviews, I'm only four away! That's exciting for me, especially since these are... well, songfics, and my songfics have never been all that popular. It does make me wonder how long this'll go on o.o, until we all get sick of it and I run out of ideas? Yeah, probably. Or until you all get sick of it and stop requesting songs. XD, either one. Enjoy!

dnangel648: Ew, hope it's all better now, a screwy computer can make for bad times. And I think about 1/3 of these are sad, another 1/3 is fluff/smut and the last bit is just randomness that shouldn't be categorized... like this one. Thanks for reviewing!

BlackStarAlchemist: XD, yay for school? You don't hear that one too much. I never minded school, though, at least in high school. Yeah, I think I might have messed up pretty bad because I didn't want to let you know who the 'he's were that I was talking about... which it seems worked, at least XD. To balance it out, I have complete non-confusion in this one. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: XDD, it might, you never know. Thanks for reviewing!

Crimson Cinture: Aw, don't like poor Satoshi? And my lameness encompasses all, but you're very nice to say that. o.o, and the songfics are now channeling your playlist through your email. Watch out, they've got some scary ones on here. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 26: 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' by Panic! At the Disco. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

Chapter 27: 'Oblivion' by 30 Seconds to Mars. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 28: 'Bad Boy' by Cascada. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 29: 'I Must Not Chase the Boys' by Play. Requested by Anime Yaoi Lover.

A/N: The song is 'Perfect Situation' by Weezer (because I so spelled that wrong last chapter). Requested by Violet Garnets.

A/N 2: O.O, I can't wait for the next chapter. I enjoy all these songs, but holy hell, Panic! At the Disco so has my love. Everyone must join in the love for them and go out and listen to this song. You can't possibly enjoy the fic as much if you don't, so go do it! It's your homework from me (I'd do the evil face, but doesn't let me use the 'greater than' sign x-x). And just when you thought you were safe...

* * *

_What's the deal with my brain?_

_Why am I so obviously insane?_

_In a perfect situation_

_I let love down the drain._

_There's the pitch, slow and straight._

_All I have to do is swing_

_and I'm a hero, but I'm a zero._

Dark had always loved parties, just like the one he was out now. Music blaring in the background, people getting drunk and making out or just hanging out, and stupid teenage boys doing stupid teenage things. But he wasn't enjoying this party at all, even if it was the perfect place to get plastered and forget everything.

_Hungry nights, once again_

_Now it's getting unbelievable._

_'Cause I could not have it better,_

_But I just can't get no play_

_From the girls, all around_

_As they search the night for someone to hold onto._

_And I just pass through..._

He didn't want to forget-- not Daisuke, not the one he had been so attached to. Well, he was still attached, but the feelings were no longer mutual. That made him wonder if they ever were, or if the redhead was just having a hard time finding out his feelings. It only added insult to injury that he had left him for Satoshi, but no real surprise. Look how close the two were.

_Singing..._

_Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._

_Singing..._

_Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._

The night was perfect: Warm with an excitement to it that couldn't be crushed even by his solemn mood. He looked around to all the people making out or just joking around, and didn't feel the least bit envious. He had been those people at one time or another, and it was nice, but it wasn't everything. There were things that happened behind closed doors that they'd never understand. Relationships that sunk deeper than friends and lovers.

_Get your hands off the girl,_

_Can't you see that she belongs to me?_

_And I don't appreciate this excess company._

_Though I can't satisfy all the needs she has_

_And so she starts to wander..._

_Can you blame her?_

With that in mind, Dark continued to look for someone to replace the void. Someone else who understood that relationship just as well as he did. However, in between all the teenagers doing stupid teenage things, there wasn't much left. A horny girl looking to get laid, or some drunk guy wanting to see who could do the better keg stand. Still, he knew there had to be someone.

_Singing..._

_Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._

_Singing..._

_Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._

As he passed by a particular group of people, a set of eyes watched after him and a grin spread. Krad followed his mortal enemy and placed delicate fingers over his amethyst eyes.

"Guess who?"

Dark jerked away and spun around, "What do you want, Krad?" They no longer went at each other's throats like they used to-- since their tamers were lovers, there was no hope that they'd let them get anywhere.

_Tell me there's a logic out there._

_Leading me to better prepare_

_For the day that something really special might come._

_Tell me there's some hope for me._

_I don't wanna be lonely_

_For the rest of my days on the earth._

_Oh..!!_

Krad chuckled and pressed his body to Dark's, whispering into his ear, "You look like you need to forget something."

Dark tensed at the contact, but softened at the thought. Who better to understand him than someone just like him? No, not just like him, but close enough.

_Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._

_Singing..._

_Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._

_Singing..._

It was (he was), in a word, perfect.

_Ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

* * *

There. No angst, no fluff, no smut, just...what is this again? XD, it's KradDark, never mind, I don't want to know. And three pairings in one songfic, how nice. Ooh, so review, please! It would be nice to announce that I had a hundred reviews next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! 


	26. Lying Is The Most Fun

Holy crap...I blame the cracked out pairing (other than DarkDaisuke) in this chapter on the cracked out song in this chapter. There is just no other excuse. But yaaaaaaaaaaaay, thank you all you wonderful reviewers! I reached **101 **reviews last chapter! I love you all, and enjoy!

dnangel648: That's good to hear, glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

Anime Yaoi Lover: XD, having issues? You sound confused about something... and not very happy about it. Thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: Well, there's only two-ish pairings in this chapter, but... gods, that shouldn't even be considered a pairing x-x. And I have no idea what to categorize that as... it's just random insanity. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: Ick, school is not fun. And I need a shrine to Panic!, too.. hm.. I'll have to look into that XD Thanks for reviewing!

Crimson Cinture: You really don't like Satoshi, do you? Why not? o.o, if you're listening to Panic! when you check your mail this time, I'm going to wonder if the songfic _has _taken control of your playlist. And joy, much spamming fun! Though, I couldn't find that one song by Jack off Jill that you were talking about. I found a bunch of their songs, but none called that, so I guess I'll go with the other one. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 27: 'Oblivion' by 30 Seconds to Mars. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 28: 'Bad Boy' by Cascada. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 29: 'I Must Not Chase the Boys' by Play. Requested by Anime Yaoi Lover.

Chapter 30: 'Lithium' by Evanescence. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 31: 'Dark Wings' by Within Temptation. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 32: 'Shut Up and Sleep With Me' by Sin with Sebastian. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

A/N: The song is 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' by Panic! At the Disco. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist._  
_

* * *

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

_Then think of what you did_

_And how I hope to God he was worth it._

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

Sex, drugs, lies-- all things Daisuke was very unfamiliar with. He didn't understand those physical pleasures, though he did understand that people wasted their lives away with such things. Dark, on the other hand, knew of the finer joys of life very well. Every chance he got, he indulged in the pleasures of the skin and had no reserve in bragging about it.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Even though, as much as he talked about his escapades and all that he had done (and all _who _he had done), he never said a word around Daisuke. The young boy was too innocent and too naive to know of those things. Even if he wasn't, Dark didn't want his tamer thinking of him like that.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

So, he (fairly successfully) kept a mere image of a playboy up around his other half. When the lights went down and Dark crept through the night, though, it was a whole different story.

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus_

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_

_(Let's pick up, pick up)_

"We can never tell," he whispered, glancing to the form next to him.

"All this press and blackmail, and I can't even use it," the schoolboy next to him sighed.

Dark chuckled, "Well, you can use it against yourself."

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part_

_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention._

_Now let's not get selfish_

_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

"So...why do we do this, then?" Takeshi Saehara asked, stretching out on the leopard-print sheets of the cheesy hotel they had bunked up in for the night.

"Why else?" Dark wondered, "It keeps us both happy."

"Happy?" Saehara wondered if _happy _was really the right word for what they were. Dirty, cheap, and fake, perhaps, but happy?

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

"You mean you don't enjoy it?" the purple-haired angel wondered, "No one else has the bragging rights you do."

"Yeah, but... I can't actually _brag _about them," the brunette said, "To anyone, or else it would get back to Daisuke." Then, another thought struck him, "Why don't you want Daisuke knowing?"

"Why don't I want him knowing that I go out nearly every night and sleep with his best friend?"

"Well, of course when you put it like that..." Saehara knew all about wording things to make them sound horrible or wonderful, and apparently so did Dark.

"I don't want him thinking things about me."

An eyebrow quirked, "Even if they're true?"

Dark sighed, "Yes, even if they're true. He's too sweet and innocent to have his thoughts dirtied like that. I might not be able to save myself from such claims, but I will save him from them."

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

Takeshi sat up and shook his head, "We shouldn't do this anymore."

Dark raised an eyebrow, "And your reasoning?"

"If you want to be good in Daisuke's eyes, then lying shouldn't be the way to achieve that."

The kaitou considered these words, and nodded, "I suppose you're right, but I will miss this."

"You'll miss getting laid." The cold indifference in his voice proved that there was no love between them, only sex.

Dark chuckled and shrugged, "You thought I meant something else?"

Saehara sighed and proceeded to get dressed, "Goodbye, Dark." Just as he was about to leave, the reporter stalled and glanced over his shoulder, "Just one last request, though..."

"Hm?"

A camera was held up, though where it came from, Dark would never know, "A few pictures for the ladies?"

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

It was incredibly late when Dark ended up sneaking through Daisuke's bedroom window and slipping into his bed. He sighed to himself as thoughts of a certain person filled his head and his limbs began to shrink, his hair shortened and lightened to a bright red, and his face became more innocent and round. Soon enough, Daisuke was laying in his own bed, as asleep as he had been throughout the entire night.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Sex, drugs, lies-- all things Daisuke was very unfamiliar with. He didn't understand those physical pleasures.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_And hold a lover close_

And Dark would be sure to keep it that way.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

* * *

Apart from the very beginning and ending, I did this chapter a bit differently. Instead of focusing on the song, I focused on the dialogue and what happened. So, it was more story-centered instead of song-centered.. if that makes any sense. I just thought it would mix it up a bit from the usual, let me know what you thought. Hope you enjoyed! 


	27. Oblivion

x-x, ugh. I started a new job (alright, a first job, but shut up). I work every day but Saturday and Tuesday, 11:00-7:30 (graveyard shift) and then I have to take my mother back and forth to work nearly every day because her bum ass doesn't have a car. Alright, end rantings. Anyway, that's why I haven't been updating, because my laptop was at my father's, which was way too out of the way to get to while I was running back and forth. I have it at my house now, though, so I'll at least get all of these things typed up. If I can manage to get a wireless connection, I'll update, but it'll probably be shifty until I can get real internet. Enjoy!

Nightmaric: Well, I hope it was a good weird XD, and sure thing, I'll check them out. And not onesided? Hm.. well, it does say mutual in the summary, so I suppose I could swing that. Thanks for reviewing!

dnangel648: Well, we always have fanart to resort to, right? XD, thanks for reviewing!

Anime Yaoi Lover: I don't think many have, I sure as hell never considered it until I started writing it. I was like 'who can I stick with Dark? Satoshi? No, Krad? No, Saehara? Wait, wtf did that thought come from... sure, let's do it!' and... yeah, that's pretty much how that went. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: Oh, it's definitely insane, which is partially why I did it. I wanted something new and different, and for better or worse, it definitely was. I'll agree, Saehara definitely doesn't get enough love. I'm not a big fangirl of him, but I sure as hell like him better than most of the characters. Thanks for reviewing!

sasukesfang: I'm going to become a fangirl of this pairing now, just because it's a crack pairing that virtually no one has ever heard of XD. My song fics love you, too, just to let you know. And my, my, that is quite a challenge.. how to make that song non-violent, seeing as how it's talking about bloodily murdering someone.. but by George and Fred, I'll do it. Or, at least try... XD, thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 28: 'Bad Boy' by Cascada. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 29: 'I Must Not Chase the Boys' by Play. Requested by Anime Yaoi Lover.

Chapter 30: 'Lithium' by Evanescence. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 31: 'Dark Wings' by Within Temptation. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 32: 'Shut Up and Sleep With Me' by Sin with Sebastian. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 33: 'My Bloody Valentine' by Good Charlotte. Requested by sasukesfang.

Chapter 34: 'Where Will You Go' by Evanescence. Requested by Nightmaric.

A/N: The song is 'Oblivion' by 30 Seconds to Mars. Requested by Crimson Cinture._  
_

* * *

_The enemy arrives_

_Escape into the night_

_Everybody run now_

_Everybody run now_

_Break into another time_

_This enemy of mine_

_Divinity defines_

_Everybody run now_

_Everybody run now_

_Everybody run now_

It was always something **more**.

"Dark? What is our relationship?" Daisuke asked one night, lying in his bed.

_**Our relationship?**_

"Yeah, what are we to each other? We're not really friends, family, boyfriends..."

_**We are...something more than all that. We're two halves of a whole.**_

_Everybody run_

_Under the burning sun_

_I take a look around_

_Imagine if this all came down_

_I'm waiting for the day to come_

It was always something **bigger**.

"So we're inseparable?"

_**Inseparable? Maybe not, but certainly unable to be distanced. Even if we are physically.**_

"So...it's like we're part of something bigger?" the redhead wondered, "Being so close?" He heard Dark chuckle in his head, amusement at the naivety of the boy.

_**Yeah, we're both part of something bigger.**_

_Come with us to the right_

_Join in the fight_

_Everybody run now_

_Everybody run now_

_Break into another time_

_Unity divides_

_Division will unite_

_Everybody run now_

_Everybody run now_

_Everybody run now_

_Everybody run_

It was always something **serious**.

"How important am I to you?"

_**You're everything to me, quite literally. Without you, I wouldn't exist.**_

"Yeah, but... without Satoshi, Krad wouldn't exist, and he doesn't care about him at all." A pause in thought told Daisuke Dark was considering this.

_**Maybe, but I'm not Krad. When I say you mean everything to me, I'm serious about it.**_

_Under the burning sun_

_I take a look around_

_Imagine if this all came down_

_I'm waiting for the day to come_

It was always something **fatal**.

_**I risk you too much, I can't keep fighting like this.**_

"If you don't fight, Krad will win."

_**Then so be it, even if it's fatal, I won't sacrifice you.**_

_Under the burning sun_

_I take a look around_

_Imagine if this all came down_

_America it's all so beautiful_

_Until it comes away_

It was always something **eternal**.

There was never any doubt that one day, Dark would disappear. But for it to be this _soon-- _this _way-- _wasn't something Daisuke was prepared for. He would remember back to all the days Dark and he had spent together, and it didn't seem like he could be gone.

_"Remember what he said," _he kept telling himself, _"We're part of something bigger, we're more than all of this... we'll see each other again." _He wouldn't tell himself that sometime in the future didn't help the present. But they were, for lack of a better word, eternal, and nothing could stop that.

_Under the burning sun I take a look around_

_Imagine if this all came down_

_Under the burning sun I take a look around_

_Imagine if this all came down_

_Under the burning sun I take a look around_

Not even oblivion.

_Imagine if this all came_

* * *

So, obviously this is set up a bit differently, again. Each section is kind of a mini-drabble. I read over the lyrics, and the title especially got me thinking of the bigger picture or the grand scheme of things, and so I based the chapter off of that. Hope you enjoyed! 


	28. Bad Boy

Well, as you'll see, this one is slightly different from all the others because Dark and Daisuke aren't sharing a body. There was no way that hadn't been done a million times by now to make this song work with both of them in one body, so I split them up. You can make up whatever reason you like, but since this is a song fic, no explanation. Let your imagination run wild, and enjoy!

BlackStarAlchemist: Ick, sickness is evil. I never get colds, though, only sinus infections.. no idea why. XD, crack pairing, indeed, but it was fun and fitting for a crack song. XDDD, I was listening to that song on the way home from work this morning, I heart it. Get better soon and thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: Jeez, two with sickness, why are all my reviewers catching colds? Well, you get better, too, and thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: XD, that would be interesting, but Daisuke's luck, Dark would be out with someone else. Thanks for reviewing!

Nightmaric: Don't worry, I haven't heard of it, either. And yes, she does, but it keeps me busy.. no idea whether that's a good thing or not... w00t! Hell yes I can do that, I love that song more than you know XDDD. I had it stuck in my head for about a month at one point, it was driving me nuts. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 29: 'I Must Not Chase the Boys' by Play. Requested by Anime Yaoi Lover.

Chapter 30: 'Lithium' by Evanescence. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 31: 'Dark Wings' by Within Temptation. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 32: 'Shut Up and Sleep With Me' by Sin with Sebastian. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 33: 'My Bloody Valentine' by Good Charlotte. Requested by sasukesfang.

Chapter 34: 'Where Will You Go' by Evanescence. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 35: 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 36: 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

A/N: The song is 'Bad Boy' by Cascada. Requested by Crimson Cinture._  
_

* * *

_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away_

_This moments I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fell_

"Does it still hurt?" Dark wondered, looking to his side. He was in Daisuke's bed, and none other than Daisuke was right next to him.

The redhead glanced to his former angel and tilted his head, "Why are you asking such a thing? You don't care." As if Dark needed reminding that he cared only for himself.

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

"I could," Dark said, slightly offended, "What makes you think I don't?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes and turned over, pulling the blankets tighter around him, "I don't want your sympathy, Dark, and I certainly don't want your love."

The kaitou sighed, "I'm not trying to give you pity or love, just a friend."

A hoarse sound that could have been a scoff came from the younger one, "I don't need you as a friend, I don't need you as anything but what you are."

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

"Daisuke, you know if things were different-"

Daisuke just shook his head, "Since we've been separated, you've only been out for yourself. You're more like Krad than you know, but I'm not going to bend to your will like Satoshi did." While they were sharing the same body, Dark had been nice and kind as could be. Once he was done using Daisuke, though, he never bothered to show a bit of compassion about how he was hurting the boy.

_You once made this promise_

_To stay by my side_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now I'll show you how to go on_

They seemed perfect for each other-- two of a kind. It was in the stars that they were meant to be, but that was all ruined. What did fate know about love, anyway?

It didn't matter at this point, though, what was done had been done and the only thing to do now was move on. So what were they doing in bed together, naked and panting? 'Closure' Dark had called it. He said they needed break-up sex, Daisuke argued they had never really been together. Still, somehow he ended up agreeing, like always.

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

"Don't think I'll come crawling back to you because I miss you," Daisuke murmured once a silence had set between them, "This is the last time we'll be this close."

Dark just shrugged it off, "I've accepted that. Why do you think I got all I could?"

The words crushed Daisuke's hopes that his ex would apologize and straighten up, "Then leave."

Sighing, Dark quickly slipped his clothes back on and out of the Niwa's bed, "Goodbye, then." When he got no response, he slid out the window and into the night.

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

Daisuke's words hit home way too late, and all Dark's regret was lost to the stars.

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

* * *

And we're back to angst. A nice dose of angst is always necessary, though, and I'm just not feeling creative enough to come up with something new again. I'm also very sleepy z-z, and bed time is looking like it's going to be soon. Hopefully I'll get an actual fic chapter typed up tomorrow before work. Hope you enjoyed! 


	29. I Must Not Chase the Boys

x-x, I kind of... forgot about this fic... whoops? Well, I've been trying to get this next chapter of Jealousy, First Loves, and Silk Ribbons out, and work has completely killed my time online and at home. Not to mention I started two 100 prompt drabbles that I need to not procrastinate on and other fics. Regardless, I think I just didn't get this chapter out quickly because I had a hell of a hard time with this song and I don't think I did very well with it at all. Honestly, I'd say it's my worst one to date. But I hope you enjoy, anyway!

dnangel648: XD, aw, don't like angst? Well, this one's...no, I don't know what this one is. It's probably angst, but I think it's more conflicted emotions/mental turmoil type of thing. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: XD, I can make anything angsty. It's not a good thing, but it's all I have x-x. And I do have a lot of requests... great time for me to start procrastinating, right? XD, and I'm sure this fic will go on past all my other fics until it's the only one left. o.o., actually, that would kind of be scary. Thanks for reviewing!

BlackStarAlchemist: Yay, everyone's feelings better. XDDD, happy unicorn sunshine stuff would make me wince, too. And glad I could make you not hate the song for a fraction of a second XD. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: Thanks. x-x, I know this one will be a complete disappointment, so I apologize in advance. Thanks for reviewing!

sasukesfang: Angst is good once in a while, but I think (after this chapter) I'm going to try and shy away from it a bit. I've done a lot of angst and fluff, I need a new category to write in... maybe some dark/twisted crap... or humor. Yes, I need to do humor. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Nightmaric: Well, it's not a side of him that's seen often, so I thought it would be an interesting change of pace. Of course, I evened that out with the monotony of the angst XD. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 30: 'Lithium' by Evanescence. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 31: 'Dark Wings' by Within Temptation. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 32: 'Shut Up and Sleep With Me' by Sin with Sebastian. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 33: 'My Bloody Valentine' by Good Charlotte. Requested by sasukesfang.

Chapter 34: 'Where Will You Go' by Evanescence. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 35: 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 36: 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

A/N: The song is 'I Must Not Chase the Boys' by Play. Requested by Anime Yaoi Lover._  
_

* * *

_Won't someone tell me what has happen to me_

_Why am I so misunderstood_

_Why can't they see_

_Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel_

_That I used to be_

Being wrong had never felt so right. Even if sinful urges were nice to give into, the ones that took your breath away and clouded your mind and judgment were always the most pleasurable ones. Sure enough, Dark had found the deepest desire his heart could want and the most obsessive and one-track-minded way to go about getting it.

_They say I'll understand it all in good time_

_But age ain't nothin' but a number in my mind_

_Goin' crazy with this push me pull me_

_Caught between wrong and right_

Going after someone younger and naive was one thing-- but when that person was your own flesh and blood, your own _soul_, how could it be _right_? Certainly his feelings were wrong; even this was taking the term 'to love thyself' a bit too far.

_I wanna give in to the woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_The moral of the story is I got no choice_

_I must not chase the boys_

How simple would it have been if Daisuke was a bit more mature and a bit more distant? But he simply had to be right there, sweet and caring and utterly tempting. Want and wish as he may, though, even if Dark _did _give into his desires (which he knew he would have), he was powerless to do anything. As long as he and Daisuke shared the same body, he could only love him as much as his heart would allow. His body, for once, was useless.

_I started writing down my deepest secrets_

_Seven days a week of truth and fantasy_

_Got the feelin' that the way my life is_

_Got to be prepared for changes_

The womanizer the world saw was most definitely Dark, and he meant every minute of it, but it was just a substitute. He didn't want any weird looks, he wanted the world in the palm of his hand. Perhaps then, if he had everyone as his own, he could have Daisuke as well. As time wore on, though, Dark knew that even if he did claim Daisuke, there was no reason the Niwa would respond in the same way.

_Won't someone tell me what has happen to me_

_Why am I so misunderstood_

_Why can't they see?_

_Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel_

_That I used to be_

Torn between his desire for the redhead and his inability to chase him down, Dark was frustrated to no end. How Daisuke remained unaware of his other half's turmoil was anyone's guess. But perhaps that was just what Dark loved about him so much; perhaps that was what drew him in so closely.

_I wanna give in to the woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_The moral of the story is I got no choice_

_I must not chase the boys_

It was no wonder, though, that Daisuke eventually found out about his angel's obsession. He tried to be accepting of it, but deep down it hurt. Not that he wasn't flattered, but all those times he had trusted Dark-- was it all just because the older boy wanted him? Love was a wonderful thing, but Daisuke was in no way ready for that type of love, and if he was, it certainly wouldn't have been with Dark.

_I wanna go left but they tell me go right_

_Don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight_

_The moral of the story is I got no choice_

_I must not chase_

After asking several opinions on it, he got the same reaction: Tell him you're not interested, let him down easy. But that just didn't work. Dark wouldn't accept being let down easy, and he brushed it off as if Daisuke were just joking around. The redhead didn't want to hurt his other half, so he let it slide. Even the crude and sometimes way too personal comments that Dark let slip through his head.

_They can try to make me write a thousand lines_

_But that won't ever change the way I feel inside_

_They've got their opinions but I just don't care_

_Cause that's not what I wanna hear_

On many attempts, Daisuke tried to (nicely) tell Dark off. The result was Dark ignoring him and insisting that he'd come around. What Dark didn't get was that Daisuke _had _come around, just the other way. In the beginning, as in all beginnings, Daisuke was unsure of his feelings for the angel. He muddled through the murky waters of uncertain feelings and half-truths before he thought he finally got a good grip on his own heart.

_I, I must, I must not chase the boys_

_I, I must, I must not chase the boys_

_I must, I must, I must not.. .chase.. the boys_

He seemed to have forgotten, though, that his heart was not only his, but Dark's as well. Did his angel feel this uncertainty as well? Was he just afraid to admit that he didn't love Daisuke like he boasted he did?

_I wanna give in to the woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_The moral of the story is I got no choice_

_I must not chase the boys_

_**I love you, Daisuke, and there's nothing you can do to change that.**_

Deep inside, though, Dark knew there probably was. If anyone gets hurt enough, eventually they'll go away from the source of the pain. Dark was sure that if he could let go of his feelings, he could change his mind about the whole thing. It was always letting go that gave him the trouble.

_I wanna go left but they tell me go right_

_Don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight_

Even Daisuke couldn't push him away that much.

_The moral of the story is I got no choice_

_I must not chase_

* * *

T-T, I'm sorry. Really, I have no comment about this chapter, other than I apologize. It's neither creative nor entertaining nor anything you haven't read before. It's just crap and my brain is dead. I promise the next chapter will be better. 


	30. Lithium

Ra, I am sorry for this wait. I've had no time, though. I know it sounds like a pathetic excuse, but I've been dealing with so much drama on dA (deviantart) with this whole shota thing. If you've heard of it/are involved in it, you'll know what I mean. I think I'm stuck right in the middle of it, or perhaps it just seems that way because everyone that's been commenting on my journals have been essay-long-writing, ranting flamers.

This is in no way my way of indirectly telling you to go find them and give them hell (I'd definitely do that directly), I'm trying to resolve this thing. I'm just trying to tell you why I've been so tied up. I barely get a moment to myself between that and work. And now I'm going to a con/Victorian ball/concert thing on Saturday (but yay, I get to see Voltaire live, again!). I'm very excited about that (nod). Anyway, I'm done ranting. Enjoy!

dnangel648: Well, plenty of people love angst XD. I personally don't like it, even though I tend to write a lot of it. It's really easy for me to, though I'm not sure why, I'm not an angsty person... though, I do rant a lot, it's never about how much my life sucks or how I hate everyone XDD. Anyway, this chapter isn't angsty, so hopefully you'll enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: XDD, well, here. I made Evanescence fluff. And yes o.o, this story is getting epic in chapter number. Thanks for reviewing!

Crimson Cinture: Yay, more spammage! Wait... no, I'm against spamming now since I got spammed on dA. Aw, but it's spammage with good songs, I suppose I can accept that XD. And I doubt it'll ever end, either. I've had people tell me they won't let it end XDD. The only way I think it'll end is if I run absolutely out of ideas of ways to do things or I and everyone else lose complete interest in it. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 31: 'Dark Wings' by Within Temptation. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 32: 'Shut Up and Sleep With Me' by Sin with Sebastian. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 33: 'My Bloody Valentine' by Good Charlotte. Requested by sasukesfang.

Chapter 34: 'Where Will You Go' by Evanescence. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 35: 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 36: 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

Chapter 37: 'Almost' by Bowling for Soup. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 38: 'Hot in Here' by Nelly. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 39: 'Over my Head' by Sum 41. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 40: 'Nervous Breakdown' by Abingdon Boys School. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 41: 'This is Halloween' by Panic! At the Disco. Requested by...omg, me! XD, look at that, I get a song in my own songifc, wow.

A/N: The song is 'Lithium' by Evanescence. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

A/N again: w00t! 30 chapters, and 11 songs in queue. Ra damn, this is getting insanely large XD. Thanks so much everyone!_  
_

* * *

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without..._

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

_Oh, but God, I want to let it go._

How did he always get himself into these situations? It was reckless and terrible. He wasn't just harming himself, he was hurting the one he loved. He wanted to apologize, but knew that simply stopping would do much better than any words. If actions could ever speak volumes, this was the time.

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone._

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show._

_Never wanted it to be so cold._

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._

_I can't hold on to me,_

_Wonder what's wrong with me._

Of course, Daisuke never forwardly told Dark that his drug habit was affecting him personally, but it was obvious. Once carefree and warm, the redhead was now wary and distant. Dark had never wanted that, but the temptation was so...

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without..._

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

He sometimes wondered if he was a masochist-- he seemed to love causing himself problems and drama. But he knew, if anything, that Daisuke was certainly not a masochist, and didn't like being hurt. Dark was also not a sadist, he didn't enjoy hurting the ones he loved, but the pull was impossibly strong. He doubted anyone could fully understand.

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time._

_Drown my will to fly._

_Here in the darkness I know myself._

_Can't break free until I let it go._

_Let me go._

_"I'll understand you Dark, just explain it to me," _Daisuke told him, late one night.

_**You can't possibly get it, no one knows how this feels.**_

_"Then try and help me to understand. Give me a chance, isn't that only fair?" _Of course it was fair, but it wasn't what Dark wanted. He didn't want people to understand-- then they might help him. As much as he wanted to rid himself of this sickness, he didn't want the comfort to go away.

_Darling, I forgive you after all._

_Anything is better than to be alone._

_And in the end I guess I had to fall._

_Always find my place among the ashes._

_I can't hold on to me,_

_Wonder what's wrong with me._

**_It's like... this wonderful feeling that I can't get out of my head. That I know I can't go without for long. It drives me crazy when I think about it, but nothing can take my mind off of it. I don't just want it, I _need _it. I want it to be just mine, without anything getting in the way._**

Daisuke was silent for a long while, thinking over these words. Finally, he responded, _"You think I don't know how that feels?"_

_**How would you?**_

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without..._

_Lithium, ...stay in love with my sorrow._

Daisuke smiled faintly, _"That's how I feel with you."_

_I'm gonna let it go._

* * *

Alright, I know it's fluff, but it's (gasp) mutual fluff! I haven't done quite so much of that, so yay, right? I'll try to edge away from the angst for a bit, but there are a limited number of opportunities with songfics, you know. I can't make it suspense or mystery because it's...like a oneshot, nothing to really look forward to. Unless I did a multi-part thing, but I'd need two or more semi-related songs in a row for that... perhaps if something catches my attention. I will give you something (in the future) to look forward to, though. I'm sticking a song of my own up there that will be a bit different than anything I've done so far. Hope you enjoyed! 


	31. Dark Wings

I think I'm pretty happy with this chapter. Don't worry, it looks like just more angst, but.. it doesn't end that way (hopefully). Also, I'm reallyreallyreallyreally sorry I haven't updated in...what is this? October? Yeah, so forever... I'm not even going to give you excuses, just apologies. x-x, enjoy!

Violet Garnets: Ew, it did... badly. Damn site needs to get with the program. But yay, I kick stuff XD (kicks stuff) Hm...I wonder if I can get away with kicking things, too... thanks for reviewing!

dnangel648: It just seems that angst comes easily to me x-x, probably because I'm surrounded by it. You never realize how many emos there are until you stop being one XD, thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: XDD, glad I finally put out one you like. Thanks for reviewing!

Crimson Cinture: XD, we've all been there, don't worry. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 32: 'Shut Up and Sleep With Me' by Sin with Sebastian. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 33: 'My Bloody Valentine' by Good Charlotte. Requested by sasukesfang.

Chapter 34: 'Where Will You Go' by Evanescence. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 35: 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 36: 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

Chapter 37: 'Almost' by Bowling for Soup. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 38: 'Hot in Here' by Nelly. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 39: 'Over my Head' by Sum 41. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 40: 'Nervous Breakdown' by Abingdon Boys School. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 41: 'This is Halloween' by Panic! At the Disco. Requested by...omg, me!

A/N: The song is 'Dark Wings' by Within Temptation. Requested by Crimson Cinture_.  
_

* * *

_Why was I one of the chosen ones?_

_Until the fight I could not see_

_The magic and the strength of my power_

_It was beyond my wildest dreams_

A streak of light and a few black feathers fell from the heavens. No one below would know what was happening, but the battle of a lifetime was crashing like waves above their heads.

Krad and Dark had spat every insult and dealt every blow they could; neither Daisuke nor Satoshi (of course) could get through to their angels. They were like dogs fighting over the last scrap of meat.

_Dark wings they are descending_

_See shadows gathering around_

_One by one they are falling_

_Every time they try to strike us down_

Both light and dark clashed once again, both bodies and souls worn to the bone. Even the tamers were starting to feel the effects of this war, but nothing daunted the two fighters. Both were determined to win, and more importantly, to make the other lose.

_**Dark!**_

_**Krad!**_

_**Stop this!**_

_**It's not worth it!**_

Daisuke and Satoshi were trying their best, but in their weakened state from the enormous use of magic, it was all they could do just to hang on.

_Don't you die on me_

_You haven't made your peace_

_Live life, breathe, breathe_

"Leave it alone," Dark growled.

"Don't interrupt us," Krad agreed.

The two never realized how close they were to complete exhaustion. The adrenaline pumping through their blood was the only thing moving their beaten and torn bodies. Their will was the only weapon they had left. Whose would be stronger, no one knew.

_Don't you die on me_

_You haven't made your peace_

_Live life, breathe, breathe_

_**You can't keep fighting like this, Dark**_

_**Krad, you're going to kill us all**_

What Satoshi perhaps didn't realize was that his homicidal other half wasn't so lost. _"I know that," _he sneered, _"This body is as good as done for, just like you, I might as well take them down with us."_

The words chilled Satoshi, but he could do nothing. Even if Dark knew what Krad was planning, there was no telling if he would stop.

_Dark wings they are descending_

_See shadows gathering around_

_One by one they are falling_

_Every time they try to strike us down_

More feathers fell from the sky as the two met again in a fury. Each growling threats and insults under their breath, neither letting up on their relentless assault. Satoshi knew that Daisuke wasn't used to this, and that he must be getting weaker by the second. With every bit of strength he could muster up, the bluenette waited for just the right moment and pulled Krad back inside of him.

_As they took your soul away_

_The night turned into the day_

_Blinded by your rays of life_

_Give us the strength we needed_

No one saw the last black feather that drifted down from the war in the clouds. No one heard Daisuke scream for Dark to stop. And no one heard Satoshi's last, shortened gasp as his life left him.

_Dark wings they are descending_

_See shadows gathering around_

_One by one they are falling_

_Every time they try to strike us down_

As Satoshi's body fell from the sky, Daisuke's startled silence and quiet cries echoed through Dark's head. The purple-haired thief regarded the situation calmly, as if nothing had changed. When, in reality, everything had changed.

_Dark wings they are descending_

Black wings folded as the angel landed on the earthen ground once again.

_See shadows gathering around_

Moments later, Daisuke was left to stand by his deceased friend. As he looked up to the sky, the tears of the sky mingling with his own, one sight came to him. A sight that made him smile.

_One by one they are falling_

One white wing fluttering down amongst the hurricane of darkness.

_Every time they try to strike us down_

* * *

I wanted to make this...not really angst, though I know a little of that got mixed in. Kind of... tragic/symbolic type of thing. And I also wanted Dark to be played out as the bad guy for once, and Krad (or Satoshi) as the good guy/victim of it all. I know, it's not really DarkDaisuke, but (and I didn't get to incorporate this) I took it as Dark was completely aware of what he was doing and wanted Satoshi out of the way, so to speak. So, in short, Dark's the insane one this time and insanely jealous of Satoshi and Daisuke's relationship. Note the lack of remorse for killing poor Daisuke's friend? So... it's kind of DarkDaisuke if you read in between the lines, which you should be doing anyway since... well, it's supposed to be symbolic... or something along those lines XD. Hope you enjoyed! 


	32. Shut Up and Sleep With Me

I shortened up a bit of this because it got really repetitive, and it's long enough as is, in my opinion. It was just dragging on, so I cut out some of the song, but nothing vital. Anyway, apologies for taking so long with this, I'm not even going to get into the excuses. Enjoy!

Untitled: I just meant that I know you prefer the lighter-themed ones rather than the angsty ones, which I tend to write more of. This Is Halloween should be fun, it's a lovely song. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: XD, of course it's okay to be happy about it. Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

dnangel648: I have one reviewer that openly loves Satoshi and one that hates him... I wonder what would happen if the two were to meet... (getting ideas). XD, thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 33: 'My Bloody Valentine' by Good Charlotte. Requested by sasukesfang.

Chapter 34: 'Where Will You Go' by Evanescence. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 35: 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 36: 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

Chapter 37: 'Almost' by Bowling for Soup. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 38: 'Hot in Here' by Nelly. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 39: 'Over my Head' by Sum 41. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 40: 'Nervous Breakdown' by Abingdon Boys School. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 41: 'This is Halloween' by Panic! At the Disco. Requested by...omg, me!

Chapter 42: 'The Sweetest Escape' by Gwen Stefani. Requested by Untitled.

A/N: The song is 'Shut Up and Sleep With Me' by Sin with Sebastian. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

* * *

_Shut up_

_and sleep with me_

_Come on why don't you sleep with me_

_Shut up_

_and sleep with me_

_Come on uh huh and sleep with me_

Dark was never a deep person. He said things at face value and never hid his true intentions. So, Daisuke wondered why he was so surprised when his other half made a such crude comment about him.

_Shut up_

_and sleep with me_

_Come on why don't you sleep with me_

_Shut up_

_and sleep with me_

_Come on uh huh and sleep with me_

Still, it was a bit of an eye-opener to the naive boy, who would never even dream of doing such things as his angel suggested.

_**Just shut up for once and do something you're good at, like shaking that ass.**_

_I love your body_

_Not so much I like your mind_

_Infact you're boring_

_Pretend not being of my kind_

_You keep on talking of some girl I don't know_

_When will you shut up and when will we go_

Daisuke's face turned nearly as red as his hair as he tried to ignore the seductive voice in his head.

_**Come on, Dai-chan, you know I want you, why don't we just go to our own little world?**_

_You were young, you're free,_

_Why don't you sleep with me?_

_You were young, you're free,_

_Why don't you sleep with me?_

_"Dark, stop it... I can't do anything like that, now stop being so perverted."_

_**How can I stop when you're so damn tempting? So, let's go, we can become one in a whole new way.**_

_Shut up_

_and sleep with me_

_Come on why don't you sleep with me_

_Shut up_

_and sleep with me_

_Come on uh huh and sleep with me_

_"Dark!"_As if it weren't bad enough he was in school, but the things Dark was saying weren't all that far from his own wondering thoughts.

_**Why try and deny it? You know I'll make it feel good.**_

_Shut up_

_Shut up_

_Shut up_

_Shut up_

_Shut up_

_Shut up_

_Shut up_

_Shut up...up...up_

"You're so inappropriate," Daisuke muttered, blushing furiously by this point.

_**Maybe, but you can't deny that you're interested.**_

_Don't you listen to those old conventions_

_No try to suppress your real intentions_

_You're open minded, at least that's what you keep on sayin'_

_Don't be afraid of doing what you're best at_

_"I can and I will, now let me concentrate."_

_**But I can't concentrate on anything but you. I want you, you want me, so let's go get a room together and get busy.**_

_Shut up_

_and sleep with me_

_Come on why don't you sleep with me_

_Shut up_

_and sleep with me_

_Come on uh huh and sleep with me_

_"I'm not going to sleep with you, it's not even possible."_

_**And if it were?**_

_Shut up_

_and sleep with me_

_Come on why don't you sleep with me_

_"Well, it's not."_

_**It can be.**_

_Shut up_

_and sleep with me_

_Come on uh huh and sleep with me_

_"No, it can't."_

_**Sure it can.**_

_Shut up_

_and sleep with me_

_Come on uh huh and sleep with me_

_"Don't say things you don't mean or can't prove."_

_**I'm not.**_

_Shut up_

_and sleep with me_

_Come on uh huh and sleep with me_

_"We're in one body, we can't possibly do anything like...that."_

_**I can make it happen.**_

_Shut up_

_and sleep with me_

_Come on uh huh and sleep with me_

_"Then prove it."_

_**Alright, I will.**_

_Shut up_

_and sleep with me_

Little did Daisuke know Dark had a few tricks up his sleeve.

_Shut up_

_and sleep with me_

Needless to say, by the end of the night, he was eating more than his words.

_Come on uh huh and sleep with me_

* * *

I know, that's really wrong, and if you don't get it, then... ask your parents. x-x, sorry if a large part of this sucked (like Daisuke [so, so wrong), but I couldn't really think of much to do with it. Hopefully the next one will be better. Hope you enjoyed! 


	33. Bloody Valentine

Since I was such an ass and didn't update in forever again, I'm doing another one super quick. In reality, it's two, though. Here's the deal: The person who requested this song said that it would be a miracle if I could make it non-gory/depressing. So, I took it upon myself to do so. _However_, this song cannot be passed up when I'm on this Sadistic!Dark kick I'm on, so there's two songfics in this chapter. The first one will be the "lighter" (not really light, but not gory or dark) version, and then comes all the blood and angst you can handle. Now, keep in mind, the song is still about some idiot killing his lover's boyfriend, so it's not going to be happy happy joy joy, but it will be... aw...ish. So, enjoy!

Crimson Cinture: XD, yay, since that's about the only thing I'm good for, it's nice to know I did so. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 34: 'Where Will You Go' by Evanescence. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 35: 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 36: 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

Chapter 37: 'Almost' by Bowling for Soup. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 38: 'Hot in Here' by Nelly. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 39: 'Over my Head' by Sum 41. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 40: 'Nervous Breakdown' by Abingdon Boys School. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 41: 'This is Halloween' by Panic! At the Disco. Requested by...omg, me!

Chapter 42: 'The Sweetest Escape' by Gwen Stefani. Requested by Untitled.

A/N: The song is 'Bloody Valentine' by Good Charlotte. Requested by sasukesfang.

* * *

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life_

Being Krad's counterpart, Dark had always seen the world in a red tint. Even the purest of things could be deformed into grotesque and unrecognizable images, fit only for the strongest of minds. His sight was stained with the color, which is why, when he saw Daisuke for the first time, he was so amused by the boy's appearance.

_I ripped out_

_His throat_

_And called you on the telephone_

_To take off_

_My disguise_

_Just in time to hear you cry when you..._

It was also a bit interesting for Dark to learn that he didn't see Daisuke as a corrupted being, but more as the most innocent thing on this planet. It shocked him to learn even more so that he wanted to keep the boy that way.

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night he died_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time_

_Singin'..._

In the process of finding out why Daisuke broke so many rules of nature, and to learn why he affected the phantom thief this way, Dark ended up becoming obsessed with the boy's very existence. Everything he did was a miracle, and before Dark knew it, he had fallen and fallen hard.

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

Nothing was ever certain when you lead a life such as Dark's, but there was one thing he knew above all else: Daisuke was like no one he had ever encountered before. A simple 'I love you' wasn't enough to say the words that the playboy felt, he needed something more to show his tamer how much of him he had tamed.

_There was_

_Police and_

_Flashing lights_

_The rain came down so hard that night and the_

_Headlines read_

_A lover died_

_No tell-tale heart was left to find when you..._

An act of pure love and insanity, Dark never knew how wrong he was to do what felt so right. Even in a flash of the eternal light Daisuke shown on him couldn't open his eyes to what his true purpose in this life was. Even Daisuke, shown in a red light, couldn't deter him from his course of action.

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night he died_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time_

_Singin'..._

Being Krad's other, Dark had always seen the world in a red tint. Only the purest of things would be manipulated into grotesque and indistinguishable things. All that was left over, the mayhem and madness, that was what he truly thrived in. As insane as his partner in life, and yet as determined to prove everyone wrong as his partner in destiny.

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

_Tonight_

So many gift ideas ran through his head-- his own, beating heart would be a nice touch, or perhaps a bloody rose delivered to his doorstep. But it didn't seem the type of thing Daisuke (or, honestly, anyone but Krad) would appreciate. So instead, Dark went for a lighter path; a path that only Daisuke deserved.

_He dropped you off, I followed him home_

_Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window_

_Standing over him, he begged me not to do_

_What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you_

Being Krad's counterpart, Dark had always seen the world in a red tint. Even his own heart, as black as it was, beat with a vibrance of color whenever he was around Daisuke. Nothing but the best would be acceptable; nothing but what he needed the most.

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life_

Nothing but silence.

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

_Tonight_

* * *

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life_

_**How could I do it? How couldn't I? Who are you to ask me 'how could you?'?**_

"Who are you to... to do something like that?" Daisuke whimpered, curled in a tight ball. He was in a darkened room and a cold chill seeped up his spine. Nothing seemed right anymore, not even the things most familiar to him were comfortable.

_I ripped out_

_His throat_

_And called you on the telephone_

_To take off_

_My disguise_

_Just in time to hear you cry when you..._

_**I didn't think you'd react like this.**_

"He was my boyfriend, how couldn't I?" His voice held a tone of desperation and sadness, but he still refused to raise his voice to Dark. Nothing could be fixed by getting angry and yelling.

_**He didn't deserve you.**_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night he died_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time_

_Singin'..._

"And who does? You? A murderer that cares only for his own selfish desires?" It hurt Daisuke as much to say such words as it hurt Dark to hear them.

_**...I was only thinking of you, he wasn't good enough for you. You would have just wasted your time with him.**_

"I_loved _him."

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

_**Be that as it may, he didn't love you.**_

Silence echoed throughout the still room as the words resonated in Daisuke's head. "You... you're lying. Hiwatari-kun loved me as much as I-"

_**Then why, if you two were so close, did you never once feel comfortable enough to call him by his first name?**_

Tears welled up once more in the fiery eyes as he shook his head, "That's moot, we just hadn't been together that long."

_**Regardless of length, the feelings just weren't there.**_

_There was_

_Police and_

_Flashing lights_

_The rain came down so hard that night and the_

_Headlines read_

_A lover died_

_No tell-tale heart was left to find when you..._

"You're just trying to change the subject... I still can't believe you'd..."

_**What would you have me do? Leave things as they were?**_

A drop of blood fell to the floor and Daisuke's hands began to shake. "I didn't... I didn't get... it's still..."

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night he died_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time_

_Singin'..._

_**I want you to never forget this, Daisuke. I love you, but I'm not above hurting you if it's for a better cause.**_

Daisuke was silent, bloody handprints smeared across the floor as his hands fell, wrists limp and eyes out of focus.

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

_Tonight_

_**Do you hear me?**_

Only silence answered Dark as one of the redhead's fingers twitched slightly.

_**Daisuke, answer me.**_

_He dropped you off, I followed him home_

_Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window_

_Standing over him, he begged me not to do_

_What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you_

Still no response came, but slowly Daisuke's vision came back into focus. His red orbs traveled over the crimson of the blood on his hands and tears spilled down his cheeks, the cool liquid mixing with the drying blood.

_**I love you, Daisuke, so never forget that, alright?**_

"Why...why didn't you..." The unanswered question slipped from his lips as his eyes once again focused on the pool of blood surrounding him.

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life_

And the body next to him that it was still flowing from.

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

_Tonight_

* * *

That last one was a bit awkward, I hope it came out alright... if you didn't get it, Dark killed Satoshi and then left Daisuke there at the scene with the blood on his hands and such. Yes, in both of these Dark is twisted and insane, but I'm starting to like him more like that. It's at least different from the fluff and angst? Well... this one was kind of angsty and the first one... I didn't think it was angsty, but some of you might see it that way. Hey, twisted and sick usually leads to angst for someone! Just see it from Dark's perspective, then you're all good XD. Hope you enjoyed! 


	34. Where Will You Go

Gah! I have broadband and still can't update regularly. Please don't give up on this fic? I really love you all and won't give this up, even if it takes me a while to get around to it. I've also been distracted with a new anime I found called Utawarerumono. It's also apparently a manga and game, so I might have to look into that... oooh, and I got the third volume of Legal Drug, which... isn't outright yaoi, but it has definite potential for it. XD, so that's what I've been doing (besides working, slacking off, and sleeping) . Ah, right.. and that game I never got around to finishing... there's actually a couple of those. XD, enjoy!

Moro-moro: Yay, new blood! Er... I mean reviewer... yeah, that's it. Glad you like them, though, it definitely makes me happy! And yay, you like DarkDaisuke now! Or, are at least starting to XDD. And yes, with how close their relationship is, you can't help but to expect a whole myriad of genres with them... I just happen to be a fluff and angst writer, apparently, even though I don't really like either a whole lot. Hm... I think I'll go with the second one, if you don't mind. I know that song and like it, so it'll probably make for a better chapter than one I don't. Thanks for reviewing!

dnangel648: XDD, wow, there's a big question. Well... I'm just that kind of person. I definitely have the potential to feel sorry for myself and wallow in my own despair and I just used to be that pathetic and hopeless that I would give into it. Not that I'm saying feeling bad sometimes is wrong, but I was definitely depressed there for a long time. It could have been everything going on in my life and that's just how I coped with it, or it could just be my personality, I really don't know. Either way, though, I've overcome it somehow XD, and now I really shy away from any thoughts like that, or even if I have them, I force myself to think that it's not that bad. Though, generally, the worse the situation is, the easier it is for me to say 'I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about, I'll live.' I'm not sure why, but the smaller things always seem harder to get over. Very strange, but then again, nothing about me is quite right XD, wow this was long... see? I ranted, it shows I have potential for being emo. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: I would like to ask him about that as well. I'd be pissed off that I was always getting screwed over for Dark. Even if he is Daisuke's angel... and hotter... and better with everything and just pwns in general. XD, I'd still demand my money back. And interest, always interest. And Daisuke, too. That's all. XD, it's not much, right? Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: Oh, most definitely. And yeah, I worked harder on the lighter one and put a bit more thought into it, I guess it shows. That, or it just shows that I threw the second one together really quick and went off the basic typical scene that would go along with that song XD. Ah, I definitely hope you're alive and well to read this XDD, thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 35: 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 36: 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

Chapter 37: 'Almost' by Bowling for Soup. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 38: 'Hot in Here' by Nelly. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 39: 'Over my Head' by Sum 41. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 40: 'Nervous Breakdown' by Abingdon Boys School. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 41: 'This is Halloween' by Panic! At the Disco. Requested by...omg, me!

Chapter 42: 'The Sweetest Escape' by Gwen Stefani. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 43: 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Requested by Moro-moro.

A/N: The song is 'Where Will You Go?' by Evanescence. Requested by Nightmaric.

* * *

_You're too important for anyone_

_You play the role of all you long to be_

_But I, I know who you really are_

_You're the one who cries when you're alone_

_"Don't you ever get tired, Dark?"_ Daisuke had been silent for a long time before he had said anything, and Dark barely missed the words.

_**Tired? Well, it's not like I do anything all day to wear me out...**_

The redhead shook his head and closed his eyes, perhaps trying to envision his angel's face, _"No, I mean... tired of always being how you are."_

_But where will you go_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_You can't escape_

_**What's brought this up? I'm me, I don't get tired of it**_

A frown touched Daisuke's lips, _"You always seem so... strong.. you never show any weakness." _He heard Dark chuckle to himself and lowered his gaze to the ground.

_**Daisuke, you don't need to worry about me. I'm not that stubborn.**_

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes_

_Scared to death to face reality_

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries_

_You're left to face yourself alone_

"It's not that," the boy whispered, biting his lip, "It's not that at all."

_**Then what is it? Why are you so concerned with how I live my life?**_

_"No...it's nothing."_

_But where will you go (where will you go)_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_The truth_

_**Daisuke?**_

_"I said it was nothing, if you're that strong, then... you're that strong." _But wasn't Dark a part of him? Shouldn't he be that strong as well? Was there something wrong with him that he felt weakness at times when Dark never showed any wavering?

_I realize you're afraid (I realize)_

_But you can't abandon everyone_

_You can't escape_

_You don't want to escape_

_**There's something you're not telling me, so spit it out already.**_

_"How can you see right through me like that? How do you do so much and never need any support?" _There was a silence in which Daisuke feared he somehow said the wrong thing. If Dark abandoned him, then everything would be meaningless.

**_I know, because I'm just like you, Daisuke. I know how tough life can be, which is why I've learned to be this way, so you don't have to find out first hand, so you _can _be weak._**

"..."

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands_

_Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?_

_I can hear you when you whisper_

_But you can't even hear me screaming_

_"Everything...for me?"_ It was impossible to think Dark was that selfless. Was he really like Daisuke underneath it all? Or was Daisuke just more like Dark?

_**Of course, after all, you're all I've got, aren't you? Do you understand, finally? You are there for me, but at the same time, I'm here for you.**_

_Where will you go (where will you go)_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_The truth_

_"Dark..."_The frown seemed to vanish from the boy's lips and he smiled slightly, _"Thanks."_

_**I didn't do much. Sometimes I wonder if you have the mind of a girl or something, you get so worked up over things.**_

_"Don't say it like that! It's just that...you make things..."_

_I realize you're afraid (I realize)_

_But you can't reject the whole world_

_You can't escape_

_You won't escape_

_You can't escape_

_**I know, so do you.**_

_You don't want to escape_

* * *

Hm.. kind of mutual fluff there, but I decided to go back to my comfort zone for a minute so I could at least get this written out XD. Don't worry, the next one won't be angst, though there's potential there. It'll be... funny, I think. I'm not going to ruin Fall Out Boy with angst, don't worry XDDD. Hope you enjoyed! 


	35. Thanks For the Memories

Ugh... do not even get me started. The lack of motivation in this girl right about now has got to be in the negatives. Either work is draining me or my increasing desire to get started on my novels is making me despise this fanfic business. I don't know, but... well, here's what I could muster up. Enjoy!

dnangel648: It took so long to reply to this because of my lack of updating, and I can't even answer your question because...well, I didn't get it. x-x, the site definitely cut off that review. But, uh... thanks for reviewing XD!

Nightmaric: XD, glad you liked my interpretation. I really wasn't sure what to do with it, so... that's what happened. And, shall I redirect you to chapter... (checks) 8? I've already done 'Girlfriend' once and... I don't know about for you, but that's one too many times for me XD. As for the rest, coming right up! In... a few weeks...months...years...you know, whatever. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 36: 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

Chapter 37: 'Almost' by Bowling for Soup. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 38: 'Hot in Here' by Nelly. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 39: 'Over my Head' by Sum 41. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 40: 'Nervous Breakdown' by Abingdon Boys School. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 41: 'This is Halloween' by Panic! At the Disco. Requested by...omg, me!

Chapter 42: 'The Sweetest Escape' by Gwen Stefani. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 43: 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Requested by Moro-moro.

Chapter 44: 'Yesterday's Feelings' by The Used. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 45: 'Disenchanted' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

A/N: The song is 'Thanks For the Memories' by Fall Out Boy. Requested by Nightmaric.

* * *

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_(It sent you to me without wings)_

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show_

_(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

_**I'm sorry, Daisuke, can you forgive me?**_

The redhead sighed and shook his head, _"Look, Dark, the thing you don't understand is-"_

_**Then explain it to me, I'll try harder next time.**_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_"Who does he think he is?"_

_If that's the worst you got_

_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_"You're taking it wrong, I'm just trying to say-"_

_**Don't try to sugarcoat it, I know I'm a jerk, but... just don't hate me, alright?"**_

Daisuke sighed-- trying to get through to Dark was something he hadn't planned on having trouble with. For as sorry as the thief was, he wouldn't shut up to save his ass.

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

**_I am sorry I lied to you and went behind your back... but.. I mean, come on... the guy _was _good, and he was so tempting..._**

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

Daisuke sighed again, _"Dark, first of all, I don't want to hear about that. Second of all, I-"_

_**Right, right, sorry. What can I do to make it up to you, Daisuke? I'll do anything.**_

_"Well, for starters, you could actually listen to me instead of cutting me off every time I try to talk."_

_**Alright, I can do that... so... how upset are you?"**_

_Been looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball_

_It's always cloudy except for (except for)_

_When you look into the past (look into the past)_

_One night stand (one night stand off)_

The redhead shook his head and closed his eyes, _"Well, you did lie to me..."_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories _

_"And you did go behind my back..."_

_**Again, sorry.**_

_even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_"And you _did _sleep with my best friend even though you claim to hate him."_

_**Still...very, very sorry.**_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

The Niwa boy rubbed the back of his head and glanced in a mirror, _"So, with all of that being said..."_ Daisuke could practically see his angel shrink away from the words.

_**Yeah...?**_

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes_

_I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

_"I've actually been thinking about this a lot, and I've thought about how I could be a lot of different ways about it..."_

_**Come on, just say it already... what did you decide?**_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

Daisuke was almost having fun with dragging the topic out; Dark deserved to at least suffer that much for all the wrongs he did. Though, he did feel a tad bad seeing as how his angel did feel incredibly guilty for what he did.

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

Though, by the agitated 'Come on' muttered from Dark, the tamer could tell the remorse was quickly drying up. That could mean one of two things: Either Dark was impatient, or Dark really wasn't sorry. Daisuke had a feeling a little of both was mixed in.

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories_

_even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

"Well," Daisuke said aloud, closing his eyes again, "Honestly, Dark?"

_**Honestly...?**_

_One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

"I don't care."

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

* * *

Poor Dark... all that agony he put on himself... and Daisuke doesn't even care that he slept with Satoshi. And yes, it is Satoshi, not Takeshi again XDDD. So, see? Not angsty, funny. I even found Dark trying to apologize funny because... well, that's just something Dark shouldn't do. XD, hope you enjoyed! 


	36. Dragula

Yay, I'm alive! Aren't you excited? No? Damn... oh well, how about this chapter? Excited about that? Maybe? Good enough for me. Enjoy!

dnangel648: The site still didn't show up, but chances are I haven't heard of it anyway XD. XDD, and if I ever meet you in person, I'll certainly give you one. Might be possible.. where do you live? Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: XD, you're the only person I know who is too lazy to sign out. Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

Anime Yaoi Lover: XDD, w00t! Go Daisuke! Thanks for reviewing!...!!! (just for the hell of it XD)

Noke Cat: XD, something good, hopefully. Thanks for reviewing!

Nightmaric: Very true, and it's possible you just suppressed the memory. I took it that Daisuke didn't care because he wasn't really interested in either of them like that, and if they want to be together, he has no problem with it. XD, it seems like something he would do... to me, anyway. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: Hm.. well, I don't think you can pity anyone in this chapter. And if you can...well, then you just might be emo XDD. And there are always people worse off... they're sitting right here typing XDD. And you are absolutely right... you _do _have lives, so I will take my time. Thanks for reminding me of that, and for reviewing!

Moro-moro: XD, I couldn't handle being a student. Work is much easier for me, I can't exactly procrastinate with that. Thanks for reviewing!

iKat.13: Yay, another reviewer. Ooh, I like being an exception XD, it's horrible, but true. And most certainly, you are now added to the ever-growing list. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 37: 'Almost' by Bowling for Soup. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 38: 'Hot in Here' by Nelly. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 39: 'Over my Head' by Sum 41. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 40: 'Nervous Breakdown' by Abingdon Boys School. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 41: 'This is Halloween' by Panic! At the Disco. Requested by...omg, me!

Chapter 42: 'The Sweetest Escape' by Gwen Stefani. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 43: 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Requested by Moro-moro.

Chapter 44: 'Yesterday's Feelings' by The Used. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 45: 'Disenchanted' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 46: 'Creep' by Radiohead. Requested by iKat.13.

A/N: The song is 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie. Requested by BlackStarAlchemist.

* * *

_Dead I am the one, Exterminating son_

_Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze_

_Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry_

_While they slowly turn, conquering the worm_

Wind whipping through his hair, Dark couldn't help but love driving. He did regret never being able to take Daisuke on a ride, but as soon as he started the engine up, everything but his love for the highway disappeared. Of course, he didn't need to worry about getting pulled over or anything; he was a thief, he didn't need to follow any rules.

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

Adrenaline pumping through his veins, the kaitou didn't mind anything as he flew down the streets. The middle of the night was the best time to drive for several reasons. For one, there were hardly any other cars on the road. Just enough for him to nearly avoid and scare the hell out of the drivers.

_Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool_

_Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed_

_Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat_

_Tender is the fur, dying as you purr_

The other reason was the high speed chases he often provoked. The sight of a police car only pressed his foot harder onto the gas. He enjoyed getting a whole barrage of cars speeding after him, sirens wailing and helicopter blades whirring above his head. It was a huge game of cat and Mousy.

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

If Daisuke ever knew what he did, Dark was sure he'd never hear the end of it. The dangerous turns, the near-miss technique that the angel loved to execute (especially on unsuspecting pedestrians)-- it all made the perfect night for Dark and the perfect night_mare _for Daisuke.

_Do it baby, Do it baby_

_Do it baby, Do it baby_

_Burn like an animal_

But, as in all games, the ending had to come eventually, and with Dark, it ended every night. It would be on purpose, of course, but he would take one turn too sharp and the crunch of metal and squeal of tires would fill the night air, combing neatly through the helicopter blades and piercing sirens.

_Dead I am the life, dig into the skin_

_Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win_

_Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry_

_Devil on your back, I can never die_

The heap of metal that was once Dark's (nightly) stolen ride would be smoldering and wrecked into an unidentifiable mess as the cop cars screeched to a halt, surrounding the crazed driver. Dark would, miraculously, emerge from the damage unscathed and flash the cops a knowing grin. He wouldn't resist as they locked him in handcuffs and just as they thought the game was over, the real one began.

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

Supposedly trapped in a dingy jail cell, Dark would take note of all his surroundings-- the barred windows, the fat, lazy guard, the bums and hookers in the adjacent cells-- and think once more how easy his escape would be. Nothing ever really gave the great Kaitou Dark a challenge.

_Do it baby, Do it baby_

_Do it baby, Do it baby_

_Burn like an animal_

Even as he picked the lock to the door, very noticeably, and swung the creaking metal contraption open; even as he looked the waking guard straight in the eyes and waved a small greeting, he never once worried about a thing. All of the other outcasts of society watched in amazement as this unsuspecting boy made his quick escape from his moldy cell, and wondered if they had the ability to do the same.

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

A window burst open somewhere in the highest reaches of the stony building and Dark popped his head out. With a quick glance around, he grinned to himself and spread his wings to take flight. The guard's shouts could be heard from behind him, but he paid no mind as he thrust himself out into the night sky.

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

Only in the game of cat and Mousy would the victim ever escape.

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

* * *

Well, this wasn't so much any sort of love between Daisuke and Dark, or...really any interaction at all, but this was in no way a love type of song. So, I made it Dark's love for thrills instead. I had to combine the chorus because this song was hella long, but it's all good. I'm off to try and write a chapter of Wars of Minds, Conflicts of Hearts, hope you enjoyed! 


	37. Almost

Ooh, it's almost Thanksgiving. So, what is everyone thankful for? XD, I'm thankful for all of my wonderful fans and reviewers, I love you all. So, enjoy!

dnangel648: Dark is awesome. I wish I could be like... a quarter as awesome as he is. I'm just clumsy ol' me... hm, oh well. Oh, and did you get my email? I probably sent it to the wrong address or something x-x. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: XD, I didn't want to grasp at too many straws, I've already done that plenty with this fic. Thanks for reviewing!

iKat.13: XD, good, you should feel special. I'm not sure why, but you definitely should. Hm.. maybe Dark just wants to run Daisuke over. Hey, you never know, he could be just as insane as Krad, just... better at hiding it XD. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 38: 'Hot in Here' by Nelly. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 39: 'Over my Head' by Sum 41. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 40: 'Nervous Breakdown' by Abingdon Boys School. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 41: 'This is Halloween' by Panic! At the Disco. Requested by...omg, me!

Chapter 42: 'The Sweetest Escape' by Gwen Stefani. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 43: 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Requested by Moro-moro.

Chapter 44: 'Yesterday's Feelings' by The Used. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 45: 'Disenchanted' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 46: 'Creep' by Radiohead. Requested by iKat.13.

Chapter 47: 'Until the End' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter48: 'Break My Fall' or 'Sooner or Later' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

A/N: The song is 'Almost' by Bowling for Soup. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

* * *

_I__almost got drunk at school at 14_

_Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen_

_Who almost went on to be miss Texas_

_But lost to a slut with much bigger breasts_

_I almost dropped out to move to LA_

_Where I was almost famous for almost a day_

It wasn't every day that Dark surprised Daisuke with something new or thoughtful, but it was even more rare that one night when Dark awoke, Daisuke surprised him. A letter left purposely on the redhead's desk on crisp white paper, written neatly in Daisuke's own handwriting.

_And I almost had you_

_But I guess that doesn't cut it_

_Almost loved you_

_I almost wished you would've loved me too_

**Dear Dark,**

**I never regret much, but there has been something weighing on me for a long time now. I don't know how quite to say it, so I decided not to say it at all. I wish I could see you face to face for once to tell you this, but since I can't, you'll just have to use your imagination.**

_I almost held up a grocery store_

_Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more_

_'Cause I almost got popped for a fight with a thug_

_'Cause he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs_

_That I almost got hooked on 'cause you ran away_

_And I wish I woulda had the nerve to ask you to stay_

**I thought for a long time about what I wanted to tell you, and how to say it all so you wouldn't ignore it or be scared by it-- I know you're not one to seriously accept another's feelings. Everything we've been through, though, I hope you can make an exception this one time. **

**I know, I'm dancing around the subject, aren't I? Alright...**

_And I almost had you_

_But I guess that doesn't cut it_

_Almost had you_

_And I didn't even know it_

**Dark, I want to be separate from you. I don't want to share the same body anymore, it's too hard. I'm so close to you, and yet I can't even touch you or ever see your face. I want to be with you, not a part of you. I guess if I had to say I ever regretted one thing, it would be that I never said this sooner.**

_You kept me guessing and now I'm destined_

_to spend my time missing you_

_I almost wish you would've loved me too_

**Maybe it's too late, though. Maybe I've fallen for Riku-san, and you for Harada-san. Maybe these are just futile dreams, but I don't want to believe that, so I have to know: Is there any way that I can ever be with you?**

_Here I go thinking about all the things I could've done_

_I'm gonna need a forklift 'cause all the baggage weighs a ton_

_I know we had our problems I can't remember one_

**This letter is getting pretty lengthy, so I'll stop here. Knowing you, you probably didn't even see it, or read it all the way through. I really hope you say yes, Dark, and even if it's not possible, I still want to believe it's true.**

**Love,**

**Daisuke**

_I almost forgot to say something else_

_And if I cant fit it in I'll keep it all to myself_

_I almost wrote a song about you today_

_But I tore it all up and then I threw it away_

Dark read through the note for sure. Not once, but a few times, just to clarify what his tamer was asking was really true. Daisuke really wanted to be separated from him to be _with _him. In anyone else's case, it would be a ridiculous and ironic notion, but Dark understood perfectly what his redheaded half was trying to say. He left the note where it was and pushed open his usual exit of Daisuke's window.

_And I almost had you_

_But I guess that doesn't cut it_

_Almost had you_

_And I didn't even know it_

He glanced over his shoulder at the parchment once more before pausing to scribble a response on the bottom. His wings spread the next moment and he flew out into the night sky. A solemn expression covered his features before a small smile spread over his lips and he closed his eyes, _"Sorry, Daisuke, that's something I can't do."_

_You kept me guessing and now I'm destined_

_to spend my time missing you_

_And I almost had you_

After a night of gallivanting around town, Dark returned to the cozy room just before the break of dawn and slipped back into bed. He checked to make sure the note was still in its place before closing his eyes and allowing the younger boy to take control back.

_You kept me guessing and now I'm destined_

_to spend my time missing you_

_And I almost had you_

It wasn't long before Daisuke himself woke up and stretched. The note didn't even register in his memory until the final cloudiness of sleep drifted away. He immediately jumped up and out of bed at the thought that Dark had seen and read his note. Then, as his feet touched the floor, and he saw something scrawled on the bottom of the paper, his nerves went haywire. Hope filled him with each heartbeat and he slowly walked over to the desk.

The two-word reply was written in plain cursive writing, a clear sign that Dark had taken everything into consideration and replied as expected:

_You kept me guessing and now I'm destined_

_to spend my time missing you_

_And I almost had you_

**Only mine.**

_I almost wish you would've loved me too_

* * *

So, am I the only one who understands that? Probably. Dark doesn't want to be split from Daisuke because he doesn't want the chance that someone will get closer to Daisuke than he is right now. See how simple? Well, it is Dark, we can't expect anything too complex... hope you enjoyed! 


	38. Timeless Nights Part I

So, how was everyone's Thanksgiving and Black Friday? You know either one or the other was hectic, don't lie. Thankfully, for me, it was just the shopping trip. x-x, the lines were hell, but I got a lot of Christmas presents XD. Damn.. you know, if I could get you all something, I definitely would.. this site needs a better system like dA where you can buy people things. Oh well, I'll just have to think of something decent fic-wise. Enjoy!

Untitled: Should I not mention the irony of your penname and request being the same? XD, I just noticed that while replying to this. And yes, Dark is simple and must be thought of as simple XDDD. Thanks for reviewing!

Crimson Cinture (The Lazy): XDDD, we all have those...lifetimes.. Aw, well, see, you shouldn't get depressed until the end. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Moro-moro: He is adorable when being protective of his Daisuke. Thanks for reviewing!

iKat.13: Hm... well, weird can be good...ish.. sometimes XD. Perhaps you'll enjoy this one a bit more. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: Boo, drama bad. (hugs) Kill the drama-makers! Hope it all goes away soon, drama tends to fade away after a while. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 39: 'Nervous Breakdown' by Abingdon Boys School. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 40: 'Over my Head' by Sum 41. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 41: 'This is Halloween' by Panic! At the Disco. Requested by...omg, me!

Chapter 42: 'The Sweetest Escape' by Gwen Stefani. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 43: 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Requested by Moro-moro.

Chapter 44: 'Yesterday's Feelings' by The Used. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 45: 'Disenchanted' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 46: 'Creep' by Radiohead. Requested by iKat.13.

Chapter 47: 'Until the End' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter48: 'Break My Fall' or 'Sooner or Later' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 49: 'Untitled' by Simple Plan. Requested by Untitled.

A/N: No, I didn't screw up the song order (if anyone even noticed), I switched it to better fit my master plan (insert evil laugh). This chapter, along with the next two, will chronicle a neat little chapter in Dark and Daisuke's lives. So, it's like a mini-fic in the midst of all this randomness. Also, please note that it will be (gasp) AU. _That means _slight OOCness on dear Daisuke's part and no sharing bodies. Don't worry, though, it'll still be these two and I'm not involving any other characters. With that said, here you are!

A/N squared: The song is 'Hot In Herre' by Nelly. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

* * *

_Hot in..._

_So hot in herre..._

_So hot in..._

Pounding music, sweating bodies grinding against each other-- yes, Dark certainly did love clubs. Memories were made and kept for a night, forgotten by the next day, but irresistible fun while being made.

_I was like, good gracious ass bodacious_

_Flirtatious, tryin' to show faces_

_Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)_

_Lookin for the right time to flash them keys_

_Then um I'm leavin', please believin'_

_Me and the rest of my heathens_

_Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons_

Saturday nights were the best; not because there were more people there, but because of a certain boy that frequented the club on a regular basis. That boy was currently pressed against him and moving in a way that no schoolboy should know how to move.

_Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin'_

_No deceivin', nothin' up my sleeve, no teasin'_

_I need you to get up up on the dance floor_

_Give that man what he askin' for_

_'Cause I feel like bustin' loose and I feel like touchin' you_

_And can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use_

Daisuke Niwa, Dark faintly recalled the boy saying his name a few weeks back. He was young, but that said nothing to his skills. He caught the eye of everyone in the club at one point or another, but saved himself until Dark got there. Once the purple-haired vixen stepped foot into the room, though, he let loose.

_(I said)_

_It is gettin' hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

_(I said)_

_It is gettin' hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

"Dark," Daisuke breathed into the nape of the boy's neck, "I have to go soon."

This concerned the older boy, who tugged the redhead closer. "I'm not ready for you to go, yet, stay for a while longer."

The music pounded through both of their bodies, causing them to stir closer to each other. Or, perhaps it was just the magnetism that drew them together.

"I can't, I have to be up early tomorrow." It was already past midnight and a boy his age shouldn't have been out so late. Then again, a boy his age shouldn't have been committing the hidden sins he was.

_Why you at the bar if you ain't poppin' the bottles_

_What good is all the fame if you ain't fuckin' the models_

_I see you drivin', sports car, ain't hittin' the throttle_

_And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles_

_Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it_

_Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it_

_Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it_

_I spit game 'cause baby I cant talk it_

"I'm not letting you leave yet." On his own turf, Dark refused to be dismissed so easily.

"You said that two hours ago when I tried to leave," Daisuke panted, "At least let me take a break."

"After this song's over," Dark murmured, nipping at his neck, "You're turning me on right now."

_Warm, sweatin' it's hot up in this joint_

_VOKAL tank top, on at this point_

_You're with a winner so baby you can't loose_

_I got secrets can't leave Cancun_

_So take it off like you're home alone_

_You know dance in front your mirror while you're on the phone_

_Checkin' your reflection and tellin' your best friend,_

_like "girl I think my butt gettin' big"_

Whether the blush was from dancing for so long, or his words, Dark didn't know. He also didn't care, it made the young boy look even more tempting . The older one's hands began to roam, groping every inch of his partner that he could reach, fingertips sliding up and down his thighs and squeezing his ass.

_(I said)_

_It is gettin' hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

_(I said)_

_It is gettin' hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

"I...really need to...get going..." Daisuke half-moaned into Dark's ear, "My mother will be upset if I'm out... too late..."

Dark grinned, hearing the boy's reluctance to even consider leaving, and pulled him into his chest, tilting his flushed face up. "The only thing you need to do is come home with me."

Before Daisuke could respond, the taller boy swooped down and pressed his lips tightly against the other boy's.

_(Nelly hang all out)_

_Mix a little bit a ah, ah_

_With a little bit a ah, ah_

_(Nelly just fall out)_

_Give a little bit a ah, ah_

_With a little bit a ah, ah_

_(Nelly hang all out)_

_With a little bit a ah, ah_

_And a sprinkle a that ah, ah_

_(Nelly just fall out)_

_I like it when ya ah, ah_

_Girl, Baby make it ah, ah_

Surrendering to the strong smell of cologne and the sweet taste of his partner's mouth, Daisuke wrapped his arms around Dark's neck and returned the kiss forcefully. In the back of his mind, he could feel how dirty he was, but the hand cupping him and sending chills down his spine took away all coherent thought of pushing away.

_Stop placin', time wastin'_

_I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement (What?)_

_I'm just kiddin' like Jason (Oh)_

_Unless you gon' do it_

_Extra, extra eh, spread the news_

_Nelly took a trip from the Lunar to Neptune_

_Came back with somethin' thicker than fittin' in sasoons_

_Say she like to think about cuttin' in restrooms_

"Let's get out of here," Dark suggested, breaking the kiss and whispering in the other boy's ear.

"I can't... I can't stay out all night," Daisuke told him, shaking his head to clear the clouded lust that had set in.

"It's morning," the thief countered with a small smirk.

_(I said)_

_It is gettin' hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

_(I said)_

_It is gettin' hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

Daisuke knew he'd end up giving in; knew from the first time he met Dark that he'd concede to whatever the mysteriously dangerous boy asked of him. It would cost him a lot, and many things that he couldn't get back, but he wanted to satisfy (wanted to _keep_) the one he could call his own, if only in this setting.

"Alright..." he finally muttered, kissing his soon-to-be lover again.

_(I said)_

_It is gettin' hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

_(I said)_

_It is gettin' hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

Dark openly grinned and returned the kiss with a renewed passion, rubbing his very noticeable appendage against Daisuke's thigh.

"Come on, I can't wait any longer," Dark moaned softly against Daisuke's lips as the latter returned the friction.

Wordlessly, Daisuke gave the older boy the best seductive look he could muster up and intertwined their fingers, leading him through the crowd into the brisk night.

_(Nelly hang all out)_

_Mix a little bit of ah, ah_

_With a little bit of ah, ah_

_(Nelly just fall out)_

_Give a little bit of ah, ah_

_With a little bit of ah, ah_

_(Nelly hang all out)_

_With a little bit of ah, ah_

_And a sprinkle of that ah, ah_

_(Nelly just fall out)_

Memories were made and kept for a night, forgotten by the next day, but irresistible fun while being made. Oh yes, Dark loved clubs.

_I like it when ya ah, ah_

_Girl, Baby make it ah, ah_

* * *

So next will be the good stuff XD. I had considered just leaving you high and dry, but I'll follow through with it. It's the least I can do for all my wonderful readers. Hope you enjoyed! 


	39. Timeless Nights Part II

Sorry for the wait, but.. hopefully the smutty lemon will divert your attention from my extreme lack of updating on all fronts. Enjoy!

Untitled: XD, leave it to me to notice the most unnecessary and pointless things like that. And yup, I got that request. Spanish, huh? XD, sounds like fun. Thanks (to you and your friend) for reviewing!

iKat.13: The song certainly is a fun one, I listened to it about half a dozen times while writing the chapter, which definitely made it easier to write XD. Thanks for reviewing!

Moro-moro: XD, wow, it seems last chapter was quite popular. Too bad there's not a feature to promote chapters (or fics in that case) or that one would definitely be on the top of the list. Thanks for reviewing!

VampireToshiro: Sure thing, glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: Ask and you shall receive, smut and requests alike XD. And Dark needs to be dominating and a cocky playboy sometimes, I make him too emotional in too many of these. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 40: 'Over my Head' by Sum 41. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 41: 'This is Halloween' by Panic! At the Disco. Requested by...omg, me!

Chapter 42: 'The Sweetest Escape' by Gwen Stefani. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 43: 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Requested by Moro-moro.

Chapter 44: 'Yesterday's Feelings' by The Used. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 45: 'Disenchanted' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 46: 'Creep' by Radiohead. Requested by iKat.13.

Chapter 47: 'Until the End' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter48: 'Break My Fall' or 'Sooner or Later' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 49: 'Untitled' by Simple Plan. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 50: 'Dear Bobbie' by Yellowcard. Requested by Violet Garnets.

Chapter 51: 'Tempted To Touch' by Rupee and Daddy Yankee. Requested by Untitled & co. (you know you all want an '& co.' after your name)

Chapter 52: 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. Requested by VampireToshiro.

A/N: The song is 'Nervous Breakdown' by Abingdon Boys School. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

* * *

_Tell me why, you never gonna take the ride,_

_Don't know why, you never gonna stay in sight,_

_I just wanna know what the hell is goin' down_

Not long after they left the club, Dark had Daisuke pressed against the inside of his apartment door. He trailed hungry kisses down the boy's neck, sliding his hands up his shirt.

"Come on, I don't want to wait anymore," he murmured, a little impatiently.

"Nn... can't it wait?" Daisuke wondered, a little timidly (as he should have been).

_What can I do to make you feel right,_

_What kinda fool if I make you cry,_

_Give me a break!_

_You'd better change your stupid ways,_

_Before I go away_

"Don't trust me?" Dark wondered with a small chuckle, silently sliding his hand further down the redhead's body.

"It's not that, I just don't want to rush things..."

Dark considered this for a moment before continuing his assault on the smaller boy's neck and collarbone, "You keep doing that.. tempting me then pushing me away.. make up your mind." He didn't give Daisuke another chance to refuse and closed the gap between their mouths with another hot kiss.

_I just wanna hold you tight,_

_I just wanna feel your sigh,_

_Wanna be with you tonight,_

_So baby, don't let me down_

The redhead tensed at the sudden action for a moment before returning the affection and closing his eyes. He allowed Dark to lead him deeper into the apartment, towards a certain boy's bedroom door. Still locked at the mouth, the pair easily navigated through the living room and soon Daisuke was pressed against yet another door.

_I know how to satisfy,_

_I know you want me tonight,_

_Never show me what's inside,_

_You cause my nervous breakdown…_

Daisuke wasn't completely sure of what was happening, but he did know that if his body was responding this way, then it must not be so wrong. So, giving into his gut feeling, he locked his arms around Dark's neck and led the taller boy backwards into the unfamiliar bedroom.

It didn't take long for Dark to straddle Daisuke to the bed and do away with his shirt. The purple-eyed thief mentally licked his lips at the sight of the flushed and half-naked boy under him. Without a second thought, he delved down and ravaged the tanned chest, licking and nipping at any available opportunity (of which there were quite a few).

_Time is right, I'm gonna get you playin' high,_

_It's alright, I'm gonna get you shinin' bright,_

_Really wanna know what the hell you're feelin' now_

Daisuke closed his eyes to the outside world. All he wanted to see (or feel, taste, touch, hear, smell) was Dark and the wonderful things that were being done to his body. He was so lost in his bliss that he barely even noticed Dark pausing to undress, though he did manage to catch a glimpse of what he was in for.

_What can I do to make you feel right,_

_What kinda fool if I make you cry,_

_Give me a break!_

_You'd better change your stupid ways,_

_Before I FADE away_

Dark's fingers skimmed the sensitive area right under Daisuke's waistband and he continued his assault on the boy's chest, lapping at a nipple and causing Daisuke to shiver with anticipation. Unable to hold himself back any longer, and fearing that the atmosphere would soon dissolve, Dark tugged sharply on the boy's only remaining clothing.

Daisuke hesitated for a moment, looking up at his soon-to-be partner for reassurance. Unfortunately, this wasn't the situation for reassurance, and the only thing he received was a heated and forceful kiss. The redhead returned the kiss with slightly less passion before conceding and slipping his own pants off, discarding them on the floor with the rest of the clothing.

_I just wanna treat you right,_

_I just wanna see your eyes,_

_Wanna kiss you through the night,_

_So baby, don't let me down_

Daisuke knew he was a virgin, and knew that Dark most certainly didn't know. However, with the latter shoving his tongue halfway down his throat, there was little opportunity to voice such concerns before he felt a shooting pain rocket up his spine. His teeth came down to pierce Dark's tongue in surprise as a soft hiss left his mouth.

_I know how to satisfy,_

_I know you want me tonight,_

_Never show me what's inside,_

_You cause my nervous breakdown…_

"Feisty," the older boy murmured, amused at his younger partner's reaction.

"You could have warned me," Daisuke half-whimpered back, nipping a little more gently at his lip this time.

"My apologies," Dark smirked slightly, and without warning (again), began slowing thrusting himself in and out of the young boy's hole.

_You drive me crazy,_

_Soon I will make you down…_

"Dark," Daisuke moaned slightly as the older boy drove deeper into him. Daisuke never pictured himself as a masochist, but the pain was mixing with a sense of pleasure in a way the redhead never thought possible.

"You like that?" Dark whispered into the boy's ear, nipping at it and tugging his head closer, "I knew you were a dirty little thing."

_"Dirty?"_Daisuke wondered, idly, before losing himself in another toe-curling kiss.

_Tell me why, you never gonna take the ride,_

_Don't know why, you never gonna stay in sight,_

_Give me a break!_

_You'd better change your stupid ways,_

_Before I go away_

Daisuke was sure once Dark hit that sweet bundle of nerves deep within him, that he was going to melt right on the spot. He was very glad they weren't at his own house, or he'd have more than a few hickies to explain; like the loud moans and heavy pants that were echoing through the silent night.

Finally feeling the boy under him climax, Dark let go of the last bit of restraint he'd been holding onto. He gave into his darker desires and took advantage of the boy-turned-putty beneath him. His nails scraped down tender flesh and his thrusts became more forceful and quick. He could hear Daisuke moaning and whimpering under him, which only served to drive him more.

_I just wanna hold you tight,_

_I just wanna feel your sigh,_

_Wanna be with you tonight,_

_So baby, don't let me down_

It wasn't until Daisuke felt the older boy release himself that he understood just what Dark was talking about. He had just slept with a complete stranger, but more importantly, he had enjoyed it and felt no regrets about it. Either it was the effect Dark had on people, or Daisuke had a secret, very loose, side that no one knew about. Regardless, as he lie there, trying to catch his breath next to Dark, everything seemed to slip into place. The club had just been the beginning, and deep down, Daisuke wondered if this night would be the end or not.

_I just wanna treat you right,_

_I just wanna see your eyes,_

_Wanna kiss you through the night,_

"Let's get some sleep," Dark suggested, not at all fazed by what just happened. It was natural for him to sleep with a complete stranger, one whose name he wasn't still positive about. _"It has to be Daisuke," _he thought, drifting off,_"Daisuke...Daisuki...something like that..."_

_I know how to satisfy,_

_I know you want me tonight,_

_Never show me what's inside,_

Next to him, Daisuke stared at the ceiling, the reality of what he'd just done settling in.

_You cause my nervous breakdown…_

* * *

Poor Daisuke, all confused and such. Again, sorry this took so long coming out. You really have to be in the mood to write lemons, though, you know? I didn't want it to be total crap, so I waited for my slump to pass before I attempted it again. Hope you enjoyed! 


	40. Timeless Nights Part III

Does anyone listen to Daughtry? I didn't realize so many songs I'd been hearing on the radio were theirs, but I really like them (listening to the playlist of their songs now). I have yet to hear one I don't like, even if they are all kind of like the others, they're pretty good. Anyway.. enjoy!

Untitled: XD, the next chapter is looking forward to you, too. If that even made any sense.. thanks for reviewing!

Lost-in-NYC: So before I even start to reply to that ginormous review... do you really live in NYC? XD, anyway, your valley girl-ness is excused on account of it's over my songfic. And as for the whole angst thing..

(evil laugh) come to the dark side! I have fun making people not hate angst, which I seem to do often, it's really amusing since I myself hate it and write it like crazy. Sure thing for the song, and o.o, which Spiral fic? I did write KousukeAyumu quite a bit there for a while... they ended up being the pairing I stuck in every fic that I wrote with the two in it for some reason. Thanks for reviewing!

iKat.13: XDD, poor Daisuke will be crucified if Emiko catches him coming home in the early hours of the morning. Thanks for reviewing!

dnangel648: Life is good again, eh? XD, good for you. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled (Friend): I'll have to find a name for you eventually if you don't provide me with one XDD. And... I don't _think _I have.. if I haven't, then I definitely will. Thanks for reviewing!

Moro-moro: Yes, he is, but he's a cute slut. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: XDD, well, no angry fighting or sex... but Krad and Satoshi make appearances. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 41: 'This is Halloween' by Panic! At the Disco. Requested by...omg, me!

Chapter 42: 'The Sweetest Escape' by Gwen Stefani. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 43: 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Requested by Moro-moro.

Chapter 44: 'Yesterday's Feelings' by The Used. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 45: 'Disenchanted' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 46: 'Creep' by Radiohead. Requested by iKat.13.

Chapter 47: 'Until the End' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter48: 'Break My Fall' or 'Sooner or Later' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 49: 'Untitled' by Simple Plan. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 50: 'Dear Bobbie' by Yellowcard. Requested by Violet Garnets.

Chapter 51: 'Tempted To Touch' by Rupee and Daddy Yankee. Requested by Untitled & co. (you know you all want an '& co.' after your name)

Chapter 52: 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 53: 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven. Requested by Untitled's '& co' (who remains unnamed).

Chapter 54: 'I Love You, Goodbye' by Celine Dion. Requested by Lost-in-NYC.

A/N: The song is 'Over My Head (Better Off Dead) by Sum 41. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

* * *

_What happened to you_

_You've played the victim for so long now in this game_

_What I thought was true_

_Is made of fiction and I'm following the same_

"I'm so stupid," Daisuke muttered, walking alone down an empty street. It was nearly five in the morning and the cold air had woken him up completely from his daze that Dark had set him in. "Completely and foolishly idiotic." He sighed and let the sound of the early morning fill him with a certain lonely peace.

_But if I try to make sense of this mess I'm in_

_I'm not sure where I should begin_

_I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin'_

"And it was going so well," Dark told himself, throwing his sheets in the washer. The only memories that he'd have of the previous night now were the ones quickly fading from his head. "Me and my big mouth... I guess I really shouldn't have said that, though... I didn't think he'd take it so wrong."

"Scare another one off?" a new voice asked. From the cocky and amused tone, it could have only been one blonde freak of nature.

"Looks like," Dark sighed, glancing over his shoulder to where Krad was leaning against his doorway, "and he was so cute, too."

"Told you," Krad warned, "You need to think before talking. So, what did you say this time?"

_Now I'm in over my head_

_with something I said_

_Completely misread_

_I'm better off dead_

_And now I can see_

_How fake you can be_

_This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me_

"Niwa-kun? What are you doing out this early?"

Not even realizing he was about to run into someone, Daisuke looked up and stopped abruptly before colliding with Satoshi. He went to say something before simply shaking his head, _"Stupid," _he told himself again. Satoshi was the last person he'd want to discuss something like that with.

Satoshi quirked an eyebrow at the redhead's unusual silence, and only then did he notice the boy shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Niwa-kun," he said again, "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," Daisuke muttered, but the smile he summoned (always true) faded fast.

_It's none of my concern_

_Don't look to me because I don't believe in fame_

_I guess you never heard_

_I've met our makers they don't even know your name_

"It_is _my business, though," Krad insisted, after being rejected for the third time, "I'm your best friend, aren't I? So why's this boy different?"

"He's not," Dark said quickly, "He's just like everyone else."

"That's why you won't tell me any of the nice details?" the blonde asked, skeptically.

"I won't tell you because it isn't any of your business," the purple-haired teen sighed, "Now leave it alone."

_But if I had to say goodbye to leave this hell_

_I'd say my time has served me well_

_I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin'_

"I just want to go home, Hiwatari-kun," Daisuke said, walking around his schoolmate, "I'll see you in class."

"Niwa-kun," Satoshi said, the grave tone of his voice stopping Daisuke in his tracks. "I know what kind of people live down here. Why are you in this area?" The bad part of town, so to speak. Drug dealers, whores, and drunks that have wasted their lives littered the street, and no one (especially an innocent boy like Satoshi perceived Daisuke to be) was safe.

Unable to find a reason to deny Satoshi answers, Daisuke frowned, "I was just..." he paused, struggling for words that wouldn't make the situation sound like what it really was-- he didn't want Satoshi thinking he was dirty.

"You don't look sick," the bluenette observed, "So it can't be for drugs... you wouldn't possibly be with someone for sex-" The visible flinch that Daisuke tried in vain to hide rebutted Satoshi's statement like a slap in the face. Icy blue eyes blinked a few times as Satoshi tried to grasp the reality of the situation. "You were..."

Daisuke shook his head, "I thought he... I thought he liked me."

_Now I'm in over my head_

_with something I said_

_Completely misread_

_I'm better off dead_

_And now I can see_

_How fake you can be_

_This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me_

"You like him," Krad said simply after several moments of studying his friend.

"I don't _like _him," Dark argued, "Why can't you just leave it alone?"

Krad shrugged, "There's nothing wrong with it. Even a whore has to fall in love at some point."

Dark froze at these words, unbelieving that they were coming from his best friend's mouth. "That's what you think of me?"

Krad raised an eyebrow, "Face it, you are... you're basically with a different boy every week. I'm not saying I think bad of you for it or anything, but you do act like one."

_This came long before_

_Those who suffer more_

_I'm too awake for this to be a nightmare_

"Is that why...? Why I feel this way?" Dark wondered, placing a hand over his chest, "Confused because I want him to come back?"

Krad smirked slightly and patted Dark's head, "How cute, you have a crush."

"It doesn't matter anyway," the amethyst-eyed boy said, "I scared him away."

"Well," Krad said, pondering this, "then you'll just have to get him back."

_What's with my disgrace_

_I lost the human race_

_No one plans for it to blow up in their face_

Daisuke shook his head and continued walking, "He didn't care anyway, he lied to me about it all."

Satoshi followed behind, not about to give up yet, "What did he say, exactly?"

Ember red eyes closed, not necessary for walking what shouldn't be familiar streets, "He told me... that he loved me."

_Who said it was easy to put back all these pieces?_

_Who said it was so easy to put back all of these pieces?_

"He's the only one who never believed it," Dark said, now having taken a seat to think things over.

"Believed what?" Krad wondered, "Wait... you didn't, did you?" He chuckled and shook his head, "Hopeless. Getting caught up in the moment and saying that you love him?"

Dark sighed and nodded; sometimes it was annoying how well Krad knew him.

"So, then go after him."

_Now I'm in over my head_

_with something I said_

_Completely misread_

_I'm better off dead_

The slightly younger teen looked up at his friend, perched on the kitchen counter, "What?"

"If you like him, then go after him." He said it so simply that it made Dark question why he hadn't yet.

"I don't know where he lives or where he's heading," he realized.

"I won't repeat myself again," the blonde told him, pointing a finger toward the door, "Now go."

Unsure of what Krad's motives were, but having faith in his friend, Dark silently nodded and ran out the door.

_And now I can see_

_How fake you can be_

_This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me_

"You think he did it to hurt you?" Satoshi wondered, losing interest by the moment in their conversation. He folded his arms behind his head and glanced off to the side, finding his time better spent in watching the scenery.

"I don't know why he did it," Daisuke admitted, "but he shouldn't have."

The bluenette offered an unnoticed shrug, "Well, why did you sleep with him?" Before the redhead could object, Satoshi continued, "I know you're not like that, Niwa-kun. You wouldn't just do something like that unless you had feelings for him, too." A wiry smile crossed Satoshi's features, "Then again, that's the only reason you're offended that he lied to you, isn't it?"

Daisuke was silent for a while, absorbing the truth in his friend's words before sighing, "You're right," he admitted.

_Over my head_

_Better off dead_

"The only reason..." Dark muttered to himself, splashing through a puddle from the night's storm.

_"The only reason," _Daisuke thought, finally opening his eyes again, _"that I feel this way is because..."_

_Over my head_

_Better off dead_

_"Because I do like him."_

"I really do like him."

_ALRIGHT!_

* * *

So... this felt like a pretty long chapter, and I think it was. I wonder if Dark ever catches up with him... the world may never know. Oh well, they like each other, that's enough, right? No? Too bad XD. I don't think the next song would fit very well with this whole theme, so no more of this. Oooh, but yay, I finally get to do the song I stuck in there XDD. I adore that song. Hope you enjoyed! 


	41. This Is Halloween

Yay, I got this out in time for New Year's. Happy New Year! XD, how many times have you heard _that _today? Actually, I haven't heard it at all, but I've read it a lot. XDD, my dA inbox was swarmed with journals of people saying Happy New Year. Anyway, I do want to apologize for this coming out so late (and for anyone who's been struggling along with my drabbles, so sorry for them not being up lately). My internet was down for a couple days or else I probably would have had it out earlier. Anyway, I'm kind of disappointed in this chapter, especially since it took so long to write _and _it was the song I picked. But, if you can, enjoy!

Also, I'm trying something slightly new to separate the lyrics from the text. Parentheses seem to be the only thing the site will allow to show up, so hopefully they'll make it a little clearer.

iKat.13: XD, it would be. I think open endings like that are a bit bittersweet-- you want them to continue, but at the same time you want to make up your own ending for it. XD, I rarely find an ending I'm satisfied with, but with some series out there, it proves that some things are best coming to an end otherwise it'll all drag on and make you hate the series. x-x, maybe that's just me. (cough)Inuyasha(cough). Thanks for reviewing!

Moro-moro: XD, maybe I'll do another one in the future, if the songs permit it. And sure thing, thanks for reviewing!

dnangel648: XD, I'm cruel only to be kind, my dear. And I've been good, yourself?

Untitled: Maybe, and with how it turned out, it might have not been so bad. XDD, Satoshi is pretty clueless when it comes to feelings, I think. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: You never know what to expect when it comes to Dark, he's... a bit insane, but we blame it on Krad... somehow... XDDD. Thanks for reviewing!

Unknown-chan: Yay for new names. Krad does kick ass, he's one of my favorite characters out of D.N.Angel, if not the entire anime world all together. Thanks for reviewing!

VampireToshiro: Absolutely, and thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 42: 'The Sweetest Escape' by Gwen Stefani. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 43: 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Requested by Moro-moro.

Chapter 44: 'Yesterday's Feelings' by The Used. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 45: 'Disenchanted' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 46: 'Creep' by Radiohead. Requested by iKat.13.

Chapter 47: 'Until the End' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter48: 'Break My Fall' or 'Sooner or Later' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 49: 'Untitled' by Simple Plan. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 50: 'Dear Bobbie' by Yellowcard. Requested by Violet Garnets.

Chapter 51: 'Tempted To Touch' by Rupee and Daddy Yankee. Requested by Untitled & co. (you know you all want an '& co.' after your name)

Chapter 52: 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 53: 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven. Requested by Untitled's '& co' (who remains unnamed).

Chapter 54: 'I Love You, Goodbye' by Celine Dion. Requested by Lost-in-NYC.

Chapter 55: 'Dance With the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 56: 'Angels' by Within Temptation. Requested by Moro-moro.

A/N: The song is 'This Is Halloween' by Panic! At the Disco

* * *

_(Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween)_

_**Oh, come on. This is plenty of fun.**_

_"I'm _not _having fun, Dark," _Daisuke pouted in his head,_"Why did you have to suggest coming here?"_

_**In my defense, I'm just a voice in your head. You're the one that chose to listen.**_

_(This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween)_

Daisuke looked around his surroundings: What was rumored to be a haunted graveyard. Of course, that was just a rumor...right? The redhead crept through tombstones and patches of soft soil, looking around.

_"I only agreed because I thought it was strange that Hiwatari-kun would suggest meeting me somewhere like this," _he argued.

_(I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair)_

Dark was very glad the redhead couldn't see his face at the moment, lest he see the giant smirk covering his lips.

_**Yeah, yeah... I wouldn't be surprised if he was just setting you up.**_

Daisuke pouted, _"Hiwatari-kun wouldn't set me up."_

Yes, he was very, _very _glad Daisuke couldn't see his face.

_(This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!)_

"Though," the younger boy murmured to himself as he stepped past shadowy patches of darkness, "I wonder where he is."

The area wasn't that large, and though there were headstones and deadened trees obscuring his view, it was possible to see from one end of the graveyard to the opposite side of the surrounding wrought-iron gate. If Satoshi were going to be there, he would be easily seen with his light-colored clothes and silvery-blue hair.

_(In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise)_

_**Doesn't look like he's here...**_

_"He'll be here," _he insisted, _"I do wonder something, though..."_

_**Hm?**_

_"When did _you _talk to Hiwatari-kun?" _After all, Dark had been the one to tell Daisuke about it.

_(Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..._

_Scream! This is Halloween_

_Red 'n' black, slimy green)_

When Dark didn't answer, Daisuke was about to press the question, but paused at the sound of a rattling gate. He froze and glanced towards the entrance of the graveyard, telling himself it was just the wind or maybe Satoshi.

"Hello?" he called out in a soft voice, peering around a crumbling rock that was used to mark a grave. Step by step, he trampled over buried bodies; the howling wind and shadowy trees set the scene up horribly and splendidly. "Hiwatari-kun?"

Still no answer came and Daisuke began to get a bit nervous. His only assurance of safety was that whatever was here, Satoshi would also be here to protect him from it. Now, though, that information looked to be false.

_**Daisuke, I have a confession to make.**_

The redhead frowned slightly and shot his gaze toward the entrance. It wasn't _too _far away, if anything was there to get him, he could still make it. _"What is it?" _he wondered, distractedly. Whatever Dark had to say didn't seem as important as getting out of that place.

_(Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night)_

_**I lied about talking to Satoshi, there's no one here but you and the ghosts.**_

_(Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!)_

_"Wh-what?"_Daisuke asked, nearly stumbling over his feet to make his way to the gate, _"Why would you lie about something like that?"_ He heard Dark chuckle-- not an evil sound, but certainly not a comforting one.

However, in the dead of night with no one else around, the echoing laughter only served to chill Daisuke more. His heart raced as the shadows started to intertwine with each other, as if playing some twisted, nightmarish game of tag.

_(I am the clown with the tear-away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair)_

"Is this place... really haunted?" Daisuke wondered out loud, breath shuddering. He had seen quite a few things in his time, things that he never thought he'd see, but sometimes his childish fears got the best of him. Being all alone in a spooky place like this haunted his very soul to where he didn't think he could take anymore.

_(I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!) _

His legs shook, but he refused to just turn tail and run-- that would give Dark way too many things to tease him about. Swallowing hard, the redhead tried to calm his nerves and took another look around the graveyard. It wasn't _that _bad; it was just low lighting and strong winds. No different than a nighttime storm and certainly nothing to be _afraid _of.

_(Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween)_

_**See? There's no need to be afraid of the dark.**_

Daisuke wasn't sure if the choice of words was meant to be ironic or not, but the boy's body shook slightly thinking of his angel and the horrors he could provoke. _"I'm not afraid," _he stated firmly even while his resolve was shaking.

_(In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin)_

Never before had Daisuke wanted to run away so badly, not just from his surroundings but from the voices in his head. He could have never pictured Dark as the type to be a master of horror, but the dark-featured boy was doing a fine job at the moment of scaring his poor tamer half to death.

The thief chuckled again, and Daisuke wasn't sure what he was so amused with. Was it him? Did Dark get a kick out of seeing the boy shiver? Whatever it was, the Niwa boy didn't like it much.

_(This is Halloween, everybody scream_

_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now)_

_**Don't worry, dear Daisuke, nothing in the night can harm you while I'm here.**_

At first, the schoolboy didn't find much comfort in the words, but as he let the reality of them sink in, a small smile crossed his lips. Holding his head a little higher, and feeling secure under Dark's watch, Daisuke managed to move his legs again-- sure and sturdy.

_(This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song)_

In his own world, Dark kept a careful watch over his tamer and smiled himself. Like the reprieve he was from Daisuke's nightmares, the redhead was a savior from his endless world of dreams.

_(La la la la-la_

_La la la la-la_

_La la la la-la la la-la la_

_Whoo!)_

* * *

Oh wow.. .this was really meant to go differently and I'm not happy with it at all, as I said before. Definitely not one of my best... and it took so long, too. Eek, I'm sorry! I'll work on the next chapter right away to make up for it. Hope you enjoyed! 


	42. The Sweet Escape

New poll up in my profile if anyone's interested. It really sucks because unless you check profiles regularly, you never know if they're updated... they need alerts for that stuff. Ah well, word of mouth will have to get us by. Enjoy!

Moro-moro: XD, I need to get that DVD. I should have gotten the first time I saw it before it became impossible to find. Thanks for reviewing!

iKat.13: Same here, I heart that movie to death.XDD, and hey, people say Harry Potter's for kids, too. Thanks for reviewing!

Nightmaric: XD, that's quite a list, but sure thing. Thanks for reviewing!

VampireToshiro: And more requests. I better get moving on these things or they'll pile on top of me and crush me. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Unknown-chan: Odd, not bad. Check. XD, and I don't know how much effect a non-English song will have for everyone else, but perhaps I'll just include the English and Spanish lyrics with it. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: XD, I didn't realize what a mistake I'd made picking the song until I tried writing for it. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 43: 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Requested by Moro-moro.

Chapter 44: 'Yesterday's Feelings' by The Used. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 45: 'Disenchanted' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 46: 'Creep' by Radiohead. Requested by iKat.13.

Chapter 47: 'Until the End' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter48: 'Break My Fall' or 'Sooner or Later' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 49: 'Untitled' by Simple Plan. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 50: 'Dear Bobbie' by Yellowcard. Requested by Violet Garnets.

Chapter 51: 'Tempted To Touch' by Rupee and Daddy Yankee. Requested by Untitled & co. (you know you all want an '& co.' after your name)

Chapter 52: 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 53: 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven. Requested by Untitled's '& co' (who remains unnamed).

Chapter 54: 'I Love You, Goodbye' by Celine Dion. Requested by Lost-in-NYC.

Chapter 55: 'Dance With the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 56: 'Angels' by Within Temptation. Requested by Moro-moro.

Chapter 57: 'Dimelo'/'Do You Know' by Enrique Iglesias. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 58: 'Life Is Beautiful' by Six A.M. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 59: 'It's the Fear' by Within Temptation. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 60: 'I Don't Love You' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 61: 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 62: 'Self-Conclusion' by Spill Canvas. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 63: 'Miracle' by Paramore. Requested by Nightmaric.

A/N: The song is 'The Sweet Escape' by Gwen Stefani. Requested by Untitled.

* * *

_(If I could escape I would but,_

_First of all, let me say_

_I must apologize for acting stank and treating you this way_

_Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor_

_It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator_

_Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?_)

Sometimes, when the bright cherry life of Daisuke's world got to be too much for Dark, he retreated into a safer place that always welcomed him. The deepest corners of Daisuke's mind and their seductive pull from the outside world lured him into tempting escapes away from everyone else.

_(If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world_

_And I could be your favorite girl (forever), Perfectly together_

_Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)_

_If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)_

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)_

_We can make it better, Tell me boy wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)_)

Inside his haven, Dark could be alone with just his and Daisuke's thoughts, their minds melting together and no one else to interrupt them. In that one, perfect world, they could be linked with no interruptions and they were safe to discuss whatever they wanted. Even the most personal information could be uttered here and no one else would ever know. It was so comforting, it almost felt a little unrealistic.

_(I want to get away, to our sweet escape_

_I want to get away, yeah_

_You held me down, I'm at my lowest boiling point_

_Come help me out, I need to get me out of this joint_

_Come on let's bounce, counting on you to turn me around_

_Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground_)

Even Daisuke admitted he enjoyed those times when he could talk to no one but Dark; that he knew if he had something he needed to confess, he could do it anytime. He never told his angel, because he never saw a real reason to, but he thought that Dark's residence in his mind was why he was always able to be so optimistic. If he didn't have the thief watching out for him, then he'd always have to look over his own shoulder.

_(So baby, times get a little crazy_

_I've been gettin' a little lazy, waitin' on you to come save me_

_I can see that you're angry by the way that you treat me_

_Hopefully you don't leave me, wanna take you with me)_

The two were always together, they both knew that, but to really be_together_, well... they could feel like they were inside their own little world. It was something more than just a feeling lover's got when they looked into each other's eyes; it was a reality-- a real place just for the two of them.

_(If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world_

_And I could be your favorite girl (forever), Perfectly together_

_And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)_

_If I could be sweet (sorry boy)_

_I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)_

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)_

_We can make it better_

_And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)_)

"It's like nothing I've ever felt before," Daisuke confessed once, of his and Dark's secret place, "I didn't think I could feel so safe with someone else inside my mind."

Dark, of course, only chuckled and assured Daisuke it wasn't that much different.

---

Lying in bed one night, Daisuke felt a strange need to talk to his angel._"Dark?"_

_**Hm?**_

No answer.

_**What is it?**_

Still, he received nothing but silence.

_**Daisuke, what do you want?**_

Finally, the redhead replied, _"Nothing, sorry."_

_(Woo hoo, Yeehoo_

_Woo hoo, Yeehoo (If I could escape)_

_Woo hoo, Yeehoo (If I could escape)_

_Woo hoo, Yeehoo_

_Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor_

_It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator_

_Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?)_

_**What's on your mind?**_

_"I just wanted to make sure you were still there."_

_**You think I'm going somewhere?**_

_"Not really," _the redhead confessed, closing his eyes, _"I just wanted to hear your voice."_

_**How sweet.**_

His voice was laced with sarcasm, but Daisuke didn't care. Just hearing Dark be himself was enough to bring a smile to his lips.

_(If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world_

_And I could be your favorite girl (forever), Perfectly together_

_And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)_

_If I could be sweet (sorry boy)_

_I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)_

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)_

_We can make it better_

_And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)_)

Many needed a high to get away from the pain of their life, but Daisuke found he needed no drugs or addictions to feel comfortable

_(Woo hoo, Yeehoo (I wanna get away, get away)_

_Woo hoo, Yeehoo (To our sweet escape)_

_Woo hoo, Yeehoo (I wanna get away))_

The sweetest escape was right in his own skin.

_(Woo hoo, Yeehoo (Yeah)_

_Woo hoo, Yeehoo_

_Woo hoo, Yeehoo)_

* * *

Kind of a very weird ending, but... ah well XD, it works. I put this off until I realized I literally only had two more lines to write, so I forced it out. XD, hope you enjoyed! 


	43. Iris

This song is a lot shorter than I thought it was XD, I still had more I wanted to write in it, but I ran out of lyrics. So, this is what you get. One last reminder to please look at and vote on the poll that's up in my profile. Also, this chapter is the ever-lovely AU setting, and the characters are possibly the ever-not-so-lovely OOC. Enjoy!

iKat.13: XD, sometimes the lyrics really don't go along with what happens in the chapter, but... that's what people get for picking songs that really don't go with this pairing. Thanks for reviewing!

dnangel648: Ick, I'd go crazy if my laptop died. Actually, my old one did die and I was pissed and cried XD. Then I went to another internet source and things were better. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: XD, the review box missed you, and I did, too. And I agree, that chapter was really off and I think it's one of my least favorites that I've done. And here I was telling people to pick songs that fit the pairing... XD, and yes, a hell of a lot of requests. Thanks for reviewing!

Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder: Ooh, that song could make for a very interesting chapter. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Unknown-chan: XD, I'll split you two up to respond to you. And nope, I haven't done it yet, but I will. I'll keep it for an angsty day. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: The fluff is overboard in this fic, I think, but I can't help it, it's addicting to write. And if I put one more comma in that sentence, it would officially alert the grammar police... XD, thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 44: 'Yesterday's Feelings' by The Used. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 45: 'Disenchanted' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 46: 'Creep' by Radiohead. Requested by iKat.13.

Chapter 47: 'Until the End' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter48: 'Break My Fall' or 'Sooner or Later' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 49: 'Untitled' by Simple Plan. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 50: 'Dear Bobbie' by Yellowcard. Requested by Violet Garnets.

Chapter 51: 'Tempted To Touch' by Rupee and Daddy Yankee. Requested by Untitled & co. (you know you all want an '& co.' after your name)

Chapter 52: 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 53: 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven. Requested by Untitled's '& co' (who remains unnamed).

Chapter 54: 'I Love You, Goodbye' by Celine Dion. Requested by Lost-in-NYC.

Chapter 55: 'Dance With the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 56: 'Angels' by Within Temptation. Requested by Moro-moro.

Chapter 57: 'Dimelo'/'Do You Know' by Enrique Iglesias. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 58: 'Life Is Beautiful' by Six A.M. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 59: 'It's the Fear' by Within Temptation. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 60: 'I Don't Love You' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 61: 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 62: 'Self-Conclusion' by Spill Canvas. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 63: 'Miracle' by Paramore. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 64: 'The Last Night' by Skillet. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 65: 'Stan' by Eminem. Requested by Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder.

A/N: The song is 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls. Requested by Moro-moro.

* * *

_(And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now)_

He wasn't quite sure when he first noticed the redhead on the other side of the dance floor, and he wasn't quite positive why he'd decided to approach the boy, who looked way too young to be sitting at a bar. However, once he walked up to the fiery-haired schoolboy, he knew that something fluttered inside his stomach like he hadn't felt before.

_(And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight)_

When the strange boy turned his ember-red eyes up to him, they reflected a sadness that could only be identified with heartbreak. Dark couldn't help but sit next to the boy and offer a bit of conversation. However, with only a few words, the boy (Daisuke, he had learned his name was) made it clear he wanted a different kind of comfort. Feeling that he was obliged to comply, Dark silently led his new acquaintance back to his apartment, only a few blocks away.

_(And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am)_

Neither said a word and not ten minutes after entering the door, they were undressed and wrapped in each other's arms. The faint smell of alcohol lingered in their mingled breath (who had been drinking again...?) and the lust-drunk atmosphere brought about a dizzy feeling to Dark's head. He wasn't crazy about jumping into bed with some boy he'd just met, but the desperate way Daisuke clung to him--_needed _him-- nearly broke his heart in two.

_(And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_And you bleed just to know you're alive)_

And there they lay, spent and panting in bed with naught but a feeling of disgust for themselves and only a small part of the hole in their hearts filled. Dark's of loneliness, Daisuke's of heartbreak, both wanting something to hold onto. So, they clung to each other just a bit longer.

_(And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am)_

"Will I ever see you again?" Dark murmured in the dead silence.

Daisuke turned his empty gaze to the mysterious boy's before looking away again. "No," he sighed softly, "I don't want another relationship."

"This is better?" the long-haired boy wondered, "Don't you want someone to be with?"

Daisuke shook his head, "I don't want that again."

_(And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am)_

Dark frowned slightly as the young boy slipped from his bed and began to gather assorted clothing articles from the floor. "At least meet me for lunch one day." He hadn't been looking for a one-night stand, even though he was sure that's what Daisuke had wanted.

"I'd rather not," the Niwa boy replied, turning his back to his single-night partner as he got dressed.

"I'm not a fan of being used, you know," Dark commented, trying to act less bothered by it than he was.

Daisuke glanced over his shoulder and gave a soft, sad smile, "Sorry."

_(And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am)_

"I can help you," Dark said quickly before the shorter boy walked out the door and out of his life, "Give me a chance, I can make it better."

Daisuke looked back to the still-naked boy under the covers with a strange gaze, "Why are you trying so hard?" he wondered, "Just give it up."

"I want to see you smile," Dark confessed, "and I want to know all your secrets. You look like you've lived a hard life, so don't make it harder on yourself."

The redhead sighed again softly and let his hand slip from the doorknob, "You're really persistent."

Dark let out a small smile of victory as Daisuke took back his place in bed.

_(I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am)_

"Nasty habit," he agreed.

_(I just want you to know who I am)_

* * *

So... this was meant to be about a one-night stand, but... it looks like Dark was more stubborn than my idea. I suppose, technically, it's a one-night stand until they hook up... yeah, that's it... XD, poor excuse, I know. Either way, this was done pretty quickly, so I hope you still enjoyed! 


	44. Yesterday's Feelings

Since I've been so slow with updates and I have so many requests backed up, I'm going to focus a bit on this fic for a minute and hopefully get some of these requests knocked out. Don't expect major things, but at least once a week, maybe twice if I'm feeling froggy. XD, enjoy!

puffin: I'll assume you've gotten this far. I think there's at least one more Within Temptation song coming up... if not, then I'm sure someone will request one eventually, or you can request one. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: XD, yay, thanks so much. I'm getting a lot for not enough description.. x-x, I wonder if it's describing emotions, characters, scenes, or just everything. I'll still have to work on that. Thanks for reviewing!

iKat.13: I know, I really try to keep things different, but after so many chapters, it kind of gets difficult. I apologize if anything seems repetitive, and if you're getting sick of a scene or genre, let me know and I'll try to ease up on it. And yes, I'm drowning, but it's alright, I'm not dead yet. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Polyurethane Smile: I'll definitely use it. Though, to warn you, it will be a long time coming with all these requests. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Nightmaric: Sad to say, I ended up making this one angsty, but I'll try to make the next one fluffyish with possibly another genre thrown in (doesn't even know what the next song is) XD. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 45: 'Disenchanted' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 46: 'Creep' by Radiohead. Requested by iKat.13.

Chapter 47: 'Until the End' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter48: 'Break My Fall' or 'Sooner or Later' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 49: 'Untitled' by Simple Plan. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 50: 'Dear Bobbie' by Yellowcard. Requested by Violet Garnets.

Chapter 51: 'Tempted To Touch' by Rupee and Daddy Yankee. Requested by Untitled & co. (you know you all want an '& co.' after your name)

Chapter 52: 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 53: 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven. Requested by Untitled's '& co' (who remains unnamed).

Chapter 54: 'I Love You, Goodbye' by Celine Dion. Requested by Lost-in-NYC.

Chapter 55: 'Dance With the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 56: 'Angels' by Within Temptation. Requested by Moro-moro.

Chapter 57: 'Dimelo'/'Do You Know' by Enrique Iglesias. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 58: 'Life Is Beautiful' by Six A.M. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 59: 'It's the Fear' by Within Temptation. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 60: 'I Don't Love You' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 61: 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 62: 'Self-Conclusion' by Spill Canvas. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 63: 'Miracle' by Paramore. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 64: 'The Last Night' by Skillet. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 65: 'Stan' by Eminem. Requested by Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder.

Chapter 66: 'Where'd You Go?' by Fort Minor. Requested by Polyurethane Smile.

Chapter 67: 'Everlong' by The Foo Fighters. Requested by iKat.13.

A/N: The song is 'Yesterday's Feelings' by The Used. Requested by Nightmaric.

* * *

_(Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind_

_Where worries are washed out to sea_

_See the changes, people's faces blurred out_

_Like the sun spots or raindrops_)

Dark gritted his teeth, though he could feel no real pain. His heart wrenched with his tamer's sobs and grief flooded him to know he was the cause of it. Even more so because he knew he couldn't stop it or make anything better-- he had messed up big time.

_(Now all those feelings, those yesterday's feelings will all be lost in time_

_but today I've wasted away for today is on my mind_)

"I can't look past it," Daisuke sniffed, standing in his room, alone and cold, "I won't forgive it."

Dark knew the redhead was speaking to him, but he didn't know what to say in response. He felt sick and even though he had no physical body, he could feel his stomach collapsing in on itself. He watched helplessly as his tamer and (now ex) boyfriend leaned against his window, tears dripping down his face.

_(Left the only worries I had in my hands_

_Away from the light in my eyes_

_Holding tight and try not to hide how I feel_

_'Cause feelings mean nothing now_)

Not only had he been betrayed by his angel (that was him, the one with**black **wings), but also by his best friend (yes, the one with the black **heart**). He wasn't quite sure when it had started, but he did know that Dark had been seeing Satoshi for quite some time, and that they had formed quite an intimate relationship.

_(All those feelings, those yesterday's feelings will all be lost in time_

_but today I've wasted away for today is on my mind_

_(yeah today is on my mind))_

Daisuke's eyes shimmered with tears as he stared at his reflection in the clean window. For once in his life, he hated it; hated everything. Most of all, though, he despised that window in front of him-- how clean and pure and silent it was. Something like he should have been (like he_was_), but instead he was now broken and tattered. He envied the window for its complete state and decided then that it shouldn't get to stay at peace if he wasn't.

A loud _bang _and his fist hit the glass, but didn't break. Angered at the window's defiance, Daisuke hit it again and again, and finally a small crack split its way through the pane. A small smile of broken victory leapt upon his lips, but it really wasn't enough. He frowned again and hit the window harder until it shattered into tiny pieces (and a few larger ones as well).

_(Now I can't care to worry_

_I'm feeling so lonely_

_Breaking apart all this love in my heart)_

At this point, Dark spoke up, concern lacing his voice.

_**Daisuke, stop it before you hurt yourself.**_

This caused the redhead to laugh; a bitter scoff instead of the usual cheerful joy. "You should heed your own advice."

Dark remained silent after that, clearly with nothing to say. What _could_you say in a situation like this? Apologies would go in one ear and right out the other, and any attempt at redeeming oneself would end in mistakes and more regret. Dark knew, partially from experience, that it was best to just let the boy get his anger out.

_(Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind_

_Where feelings mean nothing now_)

Sinking down to his knees amongst the shattered window, Daisuke picked up a knife-sized shard and watched as his tears glistened off it in the moonlight. He thought it was a bit beautiful, and also ironic, how something so tragic could still be so entrancing. Closing his eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief as another, thicker liquid covered the glass.

_(All those feelings, those yesterday's feelings will all be lost in time (all be lost in time)_

_But today I've wasted away for today is on my mind_

_for today is on my mind_

_yeah today is on my mind)_

_**Stop, what in the world are you doing?**_

It was Dark's voice, but it seemed miles away; almost as if they were standing on opposite ends of a tunnel. He was shouting something, but it seemed unimportant. All that needed his attention right now was the blackening world that was caving in around him. Everything he used to be drowned away in the small puddle of blood that was pooling from his wrists.

_(Now I can't care to worry_

_I'm feeling so lonely)_

And so there lay the broken boy, among the broken glass.

_(Breaking apart all this love in my heart)_

* * *

Score. Total and complete suicidal angst. XDD, blame this on my friend, she wanted angst and horror for this chapter, and even though the most horror I got in there was the blood, it's still something. Though, this really does sound like something straight out of an emo's diary , which is really messed up. I remember a time when something like that would be symbolic or poetic, now it's just emo. Well, congratulations, you depressing bastards, you've ruined literature. On a more serious note, I've been very curious about the amount of hits you all get on your profiles here on this site. I was wondering because it seems like the count is a lot lower than it is on sites like dA. Anyway, if you don't mind (and you don't think I'm out to invade your privacy) maybe you all could give your stats a quick check to see how many profile hits you have? To be fair, I'll put mine up now: 6,053. Hope you enjoyed! 


	45. Disenchanted

This is potentially a very good chapter for me. Not content wise, because... honestly, I think this is one of my worst chapter (and I've had a few bad ones). But, because with just one more review, this fic will officially reach it's 200 review mark and we're well on our way to 12,000 hits (only 443 more). So, much love for all of you who read and review this fic because it adores you probably more than you adore it. Enjoy!

Untitled: XD, wow, that's a lot more than I have. And yes, I do write the angst. Sadly, this is another sem-angsty one even though it has Optimistic!Daisuke this time. Thanks for reviewing!

Random-vampire-luves-satoshi: No worries, I think it would be hard for this fic to continue if he stayed dead XD, thanks for reviewing!

Nightmaric: XD, yeah, it wasn't much with the horror, but it was a little sub-genre that she threw in there half way through. And yeah, my hits on this site are like.. three times the ones I have on dA, but that could be because I have like... three deviations or something XD. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: XDD, spit out that tea! And don't worry, I rarely ever get actual helpful reviews, so I'm not offended by it at all. Though, to me, songfics are supposed to include and flow with they lyrics, and I write them with the impression that everyone will read the lyrics with the song. That's actually why I keep the parts kind of short, so it doesn't get clogged up. I also (sometimes) try to tie the sections in with the lyrics around it, so the lyrics become part of the fic instead of just a nuisance. That's just me, though, and I will attempt to add a little more detail into it. I will agree, the cutting thing is very cliche, but some people still like it and I had yet to do it in this fic, so I thought I'd throw it in there. Thanks for reviewing!

Unknown-chan: XDD, hey, I can't help it, angst comes naturally to me. Especially with songs like that. Thanks for reviewing!

dnangel648: It is a lot x-x, I hope I don't die before I finish them. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 46: 'Creep' by Radiohead. Requested by iKat.13.

Chapter 47: 'Until the End' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter48: 'Break My Fall' or 'Sooner or Later' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 49: 'Untitled' by Simple Plan. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 50: 'Dear Bobbie' by Yellowcard. Requested by Violet Garnets.

Chapter 51: 'Tempted To Touch' by Rupee and Daddy Yankee. Requested by Untitled & co. (you know you all want an '& co.' after your name)

Chapter 52: 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 53: 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven. Requested by Untitled's '& co' (who remains unnamed).

Chapter 54: 'I Love You, Goodbye' by Celine Dion. Requested by Lost-in-NYC.

Chapter 55: 'Dance With the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 56: 'Angels' by Within Temptation. Requested by Moro-moro.

Chapter 57: 'Dimelo'/'Do You Know' by Enrique Iglesias. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 58: 'Life Is Beautiful' by Six A.M. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 59: 'It's the Fear' by Within Temptation. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 60: 'I Don't Love You' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 61: 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 62: 'Self-Conclusion' by Spill Canvas. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 63: 'Miracle' by Paramore. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 64: 'The Last Night' by Skillet. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 65: 'Stan' by Eminem. Requested by Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder.

Chapter 66: 'Where'd You Go?' by Fort Minor. Requested by Polyurethane Smile.

Chapter 67: 'Everlong' by The Foo Fighters. Requested by iKat.13.

Chapter 68: 'Wake Up' by Three Day's Grace. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 69: 'Hot' by Avril Lavinge. Requested by Unknown-chan.

A/N: The song is 'Disenchanted' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

* * *

_(Well I was there on the day_

_They sold the cause for the queen,_

_And when the lights all went out_

_We watched our lives on the screen._

_I hate the ending myself,_

_But it started with an alright scene.)_

_**Doesn't life ever get to you?**_

Daisuke tilted his head as the thoughts roamed through it. _"Get to me how?"_

_**You know... just everyday, same old stuff, and then hiding this big secret that you are...**_

_"I guess I never really thought about it," _Daisuke confessed,_"It all just rolls off my shoulders."_

Dark was a little impressed with how the redhead could handle so much, but glad at the same time-- he didn't need Daisuke getting depressed.

_(It was the roar of the crowd_

_That gave me heartache to sing._

_It was a lie when they smiled_

_And said, "you won't feel a thing"_

_And as we ran from the cops_

_We laughed so hard it would sting)_

_Yeah yeah, oh_

_**What makes it bearable?**_

_"Huh?"_Daisuke never knew he needed a reason to not be depressed about life.

_**Nothing, nothing.**_

Was it just Dark, or did Daisuke seem a little _too _optimistic about life? He supposed it wasn't so bad to be happy about it, but he personally preferred to lean towards the darker side of things sometimes.

_(If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)_

_How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long)_

_Now will it matter after I'm gone?_

_Because you never learn a goddamned thing.)_

_"Do you ever let life get to you?" _Daisuke asked, also wondering in the back of his mind why Dark brought such a subject up.

_**Sometimes, but that's natural, isn't it? It's strange to be so happy and cheerful all the time.**_

"It is?" Daisuke whispered, barely realizing that he did so aloud. He wondered what Dark thought of him, always smiling and laughing and never being upset or depressed.

_**I didn't mean it in a bad way, though, it's one of the things I love most about you.**_

_(You're just a sad song with nothing to say_

_About a life long wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong,_

_This never meant nothing to ya)_

Daisuke stopped in his tracks, blinking as a faint blush rose to his cheeks,_"You...love me?" _Silence answered him and he knew Dark hadn't meant to say what he just said. _"Dark?"_

_**Well... love as in a love for a brother or a close friend. That's all.**_

Daisuke half-wished he were naive enough to believe that was true, but had a feeling with the flustered way the words came to him that it was far from reality. _"If you say so..." _Still, he wasn't going to be the one to make things tense between them. If Dark wanted to do that, Dark could do that very well on his own.

The conversation seemed to end there, and the redhead wondered what his other half was feeling. Was he afraid that Daisuke was thinking bad things about him now, or that he shouldn't be feeling how he does? Or maybe Daisuke was just reading too much into it, maybe he should be putting more faith in Dark's words.

_(I spent my high school career_

_Spit on and shoved to agree_

_So I could watch all my heroes_

_Sell a car on TV_

_Bring out the old guillotine_

_We'll show 'em what we all mean._

_Yeah yeah, oh)_

_"Dark?"_

_**...yes?**_

He sounded almost timid, Daisuke thought, but then shook those thoughts off; Dark would never be _timid_, of all things. _"You can tell me anything, you know, I don't mind whatever you feel."_It was obvious enough what he was getting at, but at the same time wasn't accusing the thief of anything.

_**It's not like it's anything I'd hide from you, it's just that I don't really know so I don't want to say anything and have it be wrong.**_

_"You're confused? And here you always act so smooth." _Daisuke snickered at the thought of Dark blushing and stumbling over his words. It was a ridiculous thought, but an amusing one nonetheless.

_**I'm not confused, just...indecisive.**_

_"Either way it sounds out of character, you realize," _Daisuke told him, resuming his walking once more. The tense air was now gone and just like that things shifted back to normal mode, though that underlying atmosphere of awkwardness still shifted amongst their words.

_(If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)_

_How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long)_

_Now will it matter long after I'm gone?_

_Because you never learn a goddamned thing.)_

_**Well, everyone needs someone to make them act a little strangely, don't you agree? And I wouldn't want that person to be anyone else but you.**_

The sweet words warmed Daisuke's heart and made him smile just slightly._"I'm glad," _he admitted, _"that I mean that much to you."_

_**Oh? And why would that be?**_

_"Because,"_he thought, almost whispering even in his head, _"you mean that much to me."_

_(You're just a sad song with nothing to say_

_About a life long wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong,_

_This never meant nothing to ya)_

_**So we both like each other, how cruel.**_

It was a sad sort of chuckle that he gave out and Daisuke cocked his head to the side, _"Why is that cruel?"_

_**Because we could never be together, isn't that a little wicked of fate to throw us together like that?**_

The redhead sighed-- sometimes Dark was a little depressing. _"It's not cruel or wicked, it's just... how it is. Besides, we still have each other."_

_**And you know that means nothing, we can never even touch like this.**_

_(So go, go away, just go, run away._

_But where did you run to? And where did you hide?_

_Go find another way, price you pay_

_Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah )_

Daisuke knew he was right, that they could never truly _be _together like they were. However, he also knew that there was nothing they could do about it and being upset was meaningless. _"Cheer up," _he suggested, _"At least we know each other, what if we never even found each other?"_

_**Yeah, yeah, I know it all. That emotional support is more important then the physical stuff, but damn it, I'm sick of it always being that way.**_

Daisuke blinked, a little confused and scared by the outburst. Had Dark felt this way all along?

_**I'm tired of never being able to touch the ones I'm closest to. You, your grandfather, everyone.**_

_(You're just a sad song with nothing to say_

_About a life long wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong,_

_This never meant nothing to ya, come on)_

Daisuke frowned, _"But it doesn't have to be all bad. We still know each other better than anyone else knows us, and it can stay that way."_ He heard Dark's sigh of surrender and smiled slightly.

_**Yeah.**_

In truth, to Dark, it was the same old thing he'd heard from everyone he couldn't be close with. At first, it had been enough, but the distance was slowly eating him away. And just like everyone else, Daisuke didn't seem to realize it, or perhaps he just didn't care.

Dark figured it wasn't that his tamer didn't care, just that he didn't get it. He had hoped (as he had for many years) that he would find someone that _understood _him. He knew Daisuke was just trying to make good a situation that really was bad, but he didn't want to feel better about it; he wanted a solution.

_(You're just a sad song with nothing to say_

_About a life long wait for a hospital stay_)

"Maybe, in time," he whispered, closing his eyes, "it'll mean something more."

_(And if you think that I'm wrong,_

_This never meant nothing to ya_

_At all, at all, at all, at all)_

* * *

(FAIL STAMP applied to forehead) I know, that really was all over the place and didn't go with the song and drug on and... a million other things. x-x, I didn't really understand the song, though. I'm too afraid to go back over it like I was going to because I have a feeling I'll hate it and want to rewrite it and take another year to do so. So, with my apologies, I hope you still managed to enjoy it! 


	46. Creep

Ick, work caught up with me. All I've been doing is sleeping and working lately x-x. Anyway, here's the next chapter, so enjoy!

iKat.13: XD, it's fine, you're not obligated to review or anything. Thanks for reviewing!

Unknown-chan: XD, maybe not, but my forehead is used to the Failed Stamp, they're very close friends, though I think one of them might be gay for the other. Thanks for reviewing!

Nightmaric: XDD, I had a friend tell me basically what she thought it meant. And Daisuke might _be _idiotic emotion-wise.. never know. Personally, I think anyone going after Risa is a little... yeah. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: Addictions are always nice. XD, thanks for reviewing!

VampireToshiro: Sure thing. Thanks for reviewing!

Lost-in-NYC: It seems nearly no one did. And all that matters is that you read it and enjoy it, reviews are nice but not necessary. Thanks for reviewing!

Songs to come:

Chapter 47: 'Until the End' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter48: 'Break My Fall' or 'Sooner or Later' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 49: 'Untitled' by Simple Plan. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 50: 'Dear Bobbie' by Yellowcard. Requested by Violet Garnets.

Chapter 51: 'Tempted To Touch' by Rupee and Daddy Yankee. Requested by Untitled & co. (you know you all want an '& co.' after your name)

Chapter 52: 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 53: 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven. Requested by Untitled's '& co' (who remains unnamed).

Chapter 54: 'I Love You, Goodbye' by Celine Dion. Requested by Lost-in-NYC.

Chapter 55: 'Dance With the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 56: 'Angels' by Within Temptation. Requested by Moro-moro.

Chapter 57: 'Dimelo'/'Do You Know' by Enrique Iglesias. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 58: 'Life Is Beautiful' by Six A.M. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 59: 'It's the Fear' by Within Temptation. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 60: 'I Don't Love You' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 61: 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 62: 'Self-Conclusion' by Spill Canvas. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 63: 'Miracle' by Paramore. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 64: 'The Last Night' by Skillet. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 65: 'Stan' by Eminem. Requested by Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder.

Chapter 66: 'Where'd You Go?' by Fort Minor. Requested by Polyurethane Smile.

Chapter 67: 'Everlong' by The Foo Fighters. Requested by iKat.13.

Chapter 68: 'Wake Up' by Three Day's Grace. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 69: 'Hot' by Avril Lavinge. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 70: 'Had Enough' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

Chapter 71: 'Here We Are' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by VampireToshiro.

A/N: The song is 'Creep' by Radiohead. Requested by iKat.13.

* * *

_When you were here before_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

_I wish I was special_

_You're so fucking special_

Such perfection; it was almost innocent the way Dark hated the boy he belonged to. No, he would never speak such vile words, then he might ruin Daisuke or corrupt him. Then, everything that he loved to hate about the boy would disappear and Daisuke would mean nothing to him.

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

The delicious way Daisuke asked those naive questions both wrenched Dark's heart and his stomach. He thought that perhaps if he could touch the boy just once, he wouldn't be sure if he would strangle him or hug him. Though, the former seemed more likely.

_I don't care if it hurts_

_I want to have control_

_I want a perfect body_

_I want a perfect soul_

_I want you to notice when I'm not around_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

Just the thought of having power over the boy's perfection and innocence was enough to help Dark sleep at night. He was sure even the redhead's blood would flow with an excellence. The purple-haired boy sighed; was he turning into Krad? He had always seemed to have these urges, but was it only because of his connection with his light (dark?) half?

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell I'm doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

Despite his feelings about whatever, Dark was positive of one thing: Those instincts he had were not of a human and certainly not of an angel. His desire to corrupt and yet keep perfect the young boy that should have meant the world to him was nothing more than animalistic desire. He relished in the thought of turning Daisuke bad, but would never mar his clean soul. The thought disgusted him as much as it pleased him.

_She's running out the door_

_She's running out_

_She runs runs runs_

_**What would you think if you knew how much I despised you?**_

_"Dark...?"_It was Daisuke. Dark was sure the boy was asleep and he frowned slightly. _"Did you say something?" _A sigh of relief nearly escaped the thief as he realized he must have only woken the boy.

_**No, nothing at all, go on back to sleep.**_

Wary of saying anything else in fear of waking the boy, Dark let his thoughts drift away. Though, in the back of his mind, he still wondered the answer to that simple question. He had thought on it before, and came to the conclusion that no matter what he thought of Daisuke or how much he could outcast the boy, the redhead would never think badly of him. He also wondered if it was so strange to feel this way.

_Whatever makes you happy_

_Whatever you want_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

To love and hate for the same reason was beyond reasoning. Dark was sure no one else felt this way, and he was sure he was alienated from everyone else because of it. He knew even Daisuke wouldn't understand his way of thinking. But he didn't care, not at all. He didn't care for the simple fact that he knew it would always be this way.

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

And he could always love to hate the boy he was always with.

_I don't belong here_

_I don't belong here_

I'm partially satisfied with this. I think maybe it got a little repetitive, but I wasn't in the mood much for writing. x-x, and now I have to go to work. Hope you enjoyed!


	47. Until The End

Well, I wish to thank Vampire Luver2 for suggesting this song because I adore it XD. It went straight to my iPod. Alright, that's a lie, I haven't looked to download it, but that's only because I rarely use my iPod. I have watched the hell out of some amvs with this song, though. Also, another little note... this isn't really much love-centered, I got a little carried away with the action. However, it does show a deep relationship between Dark and Daisuke, so it's not nothing, either. Lastly, I apologize for once again being inconsistent (last chapter) with the parenthesis around these lyrics. It's a fairly new idea to me and I'll catch on eventually. Hopefully it helps somewhat to separate the story from the lyrics without being too obstructing. Enjoy!

Vampire Luver2: Different screenname? Am I that dense that I didn't realize until now? Anyway, sure thing. You're always good for keeping my song list full. XD, thanks for reviewing!

iKat.13: Hey, I managed not to update for like...almost two weeks, so it's all good. Wow, is that it? I've been going thinking it's been like a month or something. Yay, I don't suck as much as I thought I did. XDD, and thank you so very much for the kind words. I always get so hard on myself about my fics, so it's nice to hear that everyone else doesn't hate it as well. Thanks for reviewing!

dnangel648: o.o, I have no idea, that would be odd. And my day at work was fine, though... now I have complications x-x. Hopefully it'll all be cleared up by this time next week, though. Hopefully. Thanks for reviewing!

Unknown-chan: Yay, more songs! Can never get enough of them. Though (and this isn't for sure) if it hits 100 and I'm way behind, I may put a halt on requests until I can get caught up. I suppose I'll see how it goes, but that's my plan as of this moment. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: I enjoy those kinds of love/hate relationships. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside XD. That's not many, you should request more! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Songs to come: 

Chapter48: 'Break My Fall' or 'Sooner or Later' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 49: 'Untitled' by Simple Plan. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 50: 'Dear Bobbie' by Yellowcard. Requested by Violet Garnets.

Chapter 51: 'Tempted To Touch' by Rupee and Daddy Yankee. Requested by Untitled and Unknown-chan.

Chapter 52: 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 53: 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 54: 'I Love You, Goodbye' by Celine Dion. Requested by Lost-in-NYC.

Chapter 55: 'Dance With the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 56: 'Angels' by Within Temptation. Requested by Moro-moro.

Chapter 57: 'Dimelo'/'Do You Know' by Enrique Iglesias. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 58: 'Life Is Beautiful' by Six A.M. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 59: 'It's the Fear' by Within Temptation. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 60: 'I Don't Love You' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 61: 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 62: 'Self-Conclusion' by Spill Canvas. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 63: 'Miracle' by Paramore. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 64: 'The Last Night' by Skillet. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 65: 'Stan' by Eminem. Requested by Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder.

Chapter 66: 'Where'd You Go?' by Fort Minor. Requested by Polyurethane Smile.

Chapter 67: 'Everlong' by The Foo Fighters. Requested by iKat.13.

Chapter 68: 'Wake Up' by Three Day's Grace. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 69: 'Hot' by Avril Lavinge. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 70: 'Had Enough' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 71: 'Here We Are' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 72: 'By The Way' by Hinder. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 73: 'Bliss (I Don't Wanna Know)' by Hinder. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 74: 'Turn Me On' by Kevin Little. Requested by Unknown-chan.

A/N: The song is 'Until The End' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

A/N: Updated the song list slightly to reflect the proper naming of Untitled's previously '& co.' (a.k.a. Unknown-chan) and what I assume to be VampireToshiro's new screenname, Vampire Luver2. Because I know you all care so very much. Also, since the request list has become so gigantic, I'm putting dividers around it and the review responses so it doesn't look so ugly.

* * *

_(So clever,_

_Whatever,_

_I'm done with these endeavors._

_Alone I walk the winding way._

_(Here I stay)_

_It's over,_

_No longer,_

_I feel it growing stronger._

_I'll live to die another day,_

_Until I fade away.)_

"Krad!" Dark yelled, growling as he and the blonde clashed once again. Lights flurried around them and feathers flew with the wind of their beating wings. The two angels had been fighting in the night's sky for what had felt like forever and both of their clothes were torn with blood-splashed skin.

Still, neither would accept defeat when their opponent was still smirking.

(_Why give up, why give in?_

_It's not enough, it never is._

_So I will go on until the end._

_We've become desolate._

_It's not enough, it never is._

_But I will go on until the end.)_

Dark heard Daisuke call out to him in his head, but he ignored the redhead's pleas to retreat. His pride overtook common sense as he swooped in for another attack. Krad grinned and met him head-on, the self-confidence never wavering.

_"Dark! Dark, stop!"_

"I won't," he snarled, eyes locked on Krad's golden ones, "Not this time."

_(Surround me,_

_It's easy_

_To fall apart completely._

_I feel you creeping up again._

_(In my head)_

_It's over,_

_No longer,_

_I feel it growing colder._

_I knew this day would come to end,_

_So let this life begin.)_

Daisuke felt helpless as he felt each blow and heard each soft grunt and hiss. Dark and Krad were determined to end the other's existence, and with every mar of their porcelain skin, that dream quickly became a horrible, nightmarish reality.

The two paused in their fighting to catch their breath, hovering mere feet from each other. Down below them, the city lay quietly asleep; not a single soul aware of the battle being raged above their homes and the destruction the two angels could cause if they landed on street level.

"Enough resting," Krad snapped, "It's time for you to die!"

_(Why give up, why give in?_

_It's not enough, it never is._

_So I will go on until the end._

_We've become desolate._

_It's not enough, it never is._

_But I will go on until the end.)_

It was a world away, though he was literally right in the action. Dark watched as his counterpart rushed towards him and felt his arms freeze. Slowly he watched, horrified, as his world faded into black and he felt the small enclosure of Daisuke's mind surround him.

_(I've lost my way._

_I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end._

_Living is hard enough_

_Without you fucking up.)_

Krad's golden eyes flashed with surprise as he pulled back at the last moment. No longer was his opponent there before his eyes, but in his place (and hurtling down towards the ground) was the young tamer.

The blonde watched as the boy's body hit the pavement. "Fool," he murmured after a moment, seeing no movement below. He hadn't gotten to kill Dark, but he knew that his tamer dying would be just as effective.

_(Why give up, why give in?_

_It's not enough, it never is._

_So I will go on until the end._

_We've become desolate._

_It's not enough, it never is._

_But I will go on until the end.)_

Dark was silent for the longest time; even time itself seemed to stop for a moment in respect of what had just happened. If he had had a stomach at the moment to clutch at, he was sure he'd be doubled over by now. Invisible tears were spilling down his non-existent cheeks and his intangible heart wrenched with every soundless sob. Not only because he knew Daisuke had done it for him, but because he knew Daisuke had done it _because _of him.

_(I've lost my way._

_I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end.)_

He knew a few bones were broken, maybe more than that. As Daisuke slowly opened one of his eyes, though, and his vision cleared, he could only be concerned that he heard Dark whispering his name. He took that as a sign that he was still alive (not to mention the considerable amount of pain he was in), and was very glad he wasn't forced to talk at the moment.

_(The final fight I'll win,_

_The final fight I'll win)_

_"Do you think he'll still bother us after this?"_

_(The final fight I'll win,_

_But I will go on until the end.)_

* * *

I think I just spent a whole day listening to this song and staring at what I had written up until that point. XDD, and then I found Naruto amvs to it and began watching them.. then got caught up on all of the Shippuuden episodes I had missed since my last spree... So, yeah XD, that's where I've been. No, I'm not a Narutard, thank you very much, but I have watched like... every episode. x-x, that doesn't make me obsessed, right? I just.. like Kakashi... that's it... and Shikamaru and Kiba and Neji and... every guy basically but Naruto and Sasuke. Except Chouji, I'm kind of... ah! Naruto rant! Bye, hope you enjoyed! 


	48. Break My Fall

Damn it. Who the hell ever said love was a good thing? The emotion needs to shrivel up and die, that's what it needs to do. Love is bad enough, love at work is worse, and unrequited love at work is possibly the worst thing that can happen to someone. It must be my lucky day. Enjoy.

Untitled: I'm really wondering what this "Naruto Ninja Frog Pouch" creature you speak of is. I'm a little afraid to ask, but what the hell. Thanks for reviewing!

dnangel648: This is fanfiction, he can survive anything. XD, and you never know, they might have been like.. three feet up in the air. Thanks for reviewing!

iKat.13: I get distracted easily, yes. I also get annoyed easily, frustrated easily... I'm not an emotional person, not at all, I'm just having one of those days. XD, thanks for reviewing!

www.go.to.my.profile.no-ex...: Wow, nice screenname... I hope you don't mind that I spell-checked it. I know that's a tough thing for some people. Anyway, yes, I did almost kill them again. And if you read everything literally, then a lot of these are going to seem very similar. I can't say much else, other than you'll probably get bored with this soon. There's not much I can do about that, but thanks for reviewing anyway.

Vampire Luver2: XD, maybe I should just compile all of your songs into its own separate fic. I think you have enough by now, but hey, it makes my list look very impressive. Or it makes me look very lazy, I'm not sure which. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Songs to come:

Chapter 49: 'Untitled' by Simple Plan. Requested by Untitled.

Chapter 50: 'Dear Bobbie' by Yellowcard. Requested by Violet Garnets.

Chapter 51: 'Tempted To Touch' by Rupee and Daddy Yankee. Requested by Untitled and Unknown-chan.

Chapter 52: 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 53: 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 54: 'I Love You, Goodbye' by Celine Dion. Requested by Lost-in-NYC.

Chapter 55: 'Dance With the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 56: 'Angels' by Within Temptation. Requested by Moro-moro.

Chapter 57: 'Dimelo'/'Do You Know' by Enrique Iglesias. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 58: 'Life Is Beautiful' by Six A.M. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 59: 'It's the Fear' by Within Temptation. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 60: 'I Don't Love You' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 61: 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 62: 'Self-Conclusion' by Spill Canvas. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 63: 'Miracle' by Paramore. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 64: 'The Last Night' by Skillet. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 65: 'Stan' by Eminem. Requested by Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder.

Chapter 66: 'Where'd You Go?' by Fort Minor. Requested by Polyurethane Smile.

Chapter 67: 'Everlong' by The Foo Fighters. Requested by iKat.13.

Chapter 68: 'Wake Up' by Three Day's Grace. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 69: 'Hot' by Avril Lavinge. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 70: 'Had Enough' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 71: 'Here We Are' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 72: 'By The Way' by Hinder. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 73: 'Bliss (I Don't Wanna Know)' by Hinder. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 74: 'Turn Me On' by Kevin Little. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 75: 'All Around Me' by Flyleaf. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 76: 'Time Is Running Out' by Papa Roach. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 77: 'Reckless' by Papa Roach. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

A/N: The song is 'Break My Fall' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

* * *

_(You fought me once but not again_

_You let me feel your heavy hand_

_I will clean your fucking mess_

_And leave no trace of evidence)_

"Just stay." It was a simple request for such a complicated situation. Daisuke closed his eyes, "You can do that much, at least, can't you?" Dark chuckled and agreed. What other choice did he have?

_**I'll stay, but you need to promise me something.**_

Daisuke hesitated, but nodded-- he knew what his angel's request would be.

_(I am losing you again_

_Let me out and let me in_

_'cause you're not alone here_

_Not at all_

_Let me belong here_

_Break my fall)_

_**Don't leave me out in the cold again like that. Do I mean that little to you?**_

The redhead froze, his eyes unfocused and his thoughts swarming the back of his mind. Completely fixated on those few words, he lowered his head. "That's not it," he whispered.

_**Then what? Why would you keep this from me?**_

"I just... I didn't think I could..." He frowned at his own confusion. What didn't he think he could do? Trust Dark, talk to him, believe in him? Was he still that childish after all of this? Could he still be that naive? Impossible.

_(Shelter me from this again_

_Dedicated to the end_

_Help me break my conscience in_

_To free us from our innocence)_

"I'm sorry," he decided.

_**You should be able to talk to me no matter what. Even if it's about me.**_

"I know," Daisuke sighed, plopping down on the convenient surface of his bed, "I just got...nervous, I guess." Dark laughed again; what was so funny this time?

_**You're still so adorable, it's amazing how innocent you still are.**_

As if the boy wasn't red enough, his face was now a fine shade of crimson. "It's not like that."

_**Wrong, it's exactly like that, and very cute.**_

_(I am losing you again_

_Let me out and let me in_

_'cause you're not alone here_

_Not at all_

_Let me belong here_

_Break my fall)_

"Do you need to tease me?" the young boy groaned. It was bad enough his not-so-secret crush had been found out, but now he needed to be poked fun at for it as well? At least Dark was taking it well.

_**Of course, what else would I do?**_

"Be serious?" Daisuke wondered, though Dark being this way was much more relaxing than if the situation was tense on both ends.

_**Is that what you really want? I told you before, Daisuke, you can tell me anything, so don't keep me out anymore.**_

He should have known better than to try and keep something from Dark, who knew him oh so well.

_(I am losing you again_

_Let me out and let me in_

_'cause you're not alone here_

_Not at all_

_Let me belong here_

_Break my fall)_

"Alright," the Niwa boy agreed, "I won't keep you out anymore."

_**Good.**_

Even though Daisuke was still a child, Dark knew he would come a long way. Of course, he couldn't accept the redhead's feelings yet.

_(Break my fall_

_Break my fall_

_Break my fall)_

Daisuke still had too much of his life to live.

_(Break my fall_

_Break my fall)_

* * *

If that last line made any sense, it'll be a godsend because I'm only half sure what I was trying to say there. Yes, I know, Daisuke's had a crush on Dark how many times? Well, goddamn it, deal with it. x-x, yes, I'm having a bad day and yes, I'm taking it out on you. And no, I don't want pity, I just want to bitch. Unfortunately, I have no one to bitch to, so my author's note is taking the brunt of it and you lucky, lucky readers have the fortune of being on the receiving end. Go you. Hope you enjoyed. 


	49. Untitled

I made really good stir-fry earlier and it made me happy, so I decided to update. And whoever said only fat people get excited about food didn't know what they were talking about, it was really good XD. In other news, I love Radiohead. Enjoy!

Untitled: Pretty much, XD, like I said, I'm not sure what I meant. It could have been a few things, and that is very possibly one of them. Thanks for reviewing!

iKat.13: I might just do that as soon as I post this chapter, because everyone else is very lacking in the advice category. And you did a fine job of explaining it both times, so no worries there. Thanks for reviewing!

dnangel648: XDD, wow, I'm wondering if your review got cut off or if that's all you had to say. I'm thinking the former, but anyway, I'm pretty sure I ranted enough to both you and your sister. Thanks for reviewing!

Violet Garnets: You think my list is bad now, just wait until you see the one I'm about to put up this chapter with all the requests from these reviews. And crushes are horrible when I have them.. x-x, I can't stop blushing and watching the person. That's like half of my night at work now is just watching her or looking around for her. I'm very hopeless, if you can't tell. Thanks for reviewing!

Crimson Cinture: Holy crap. That is my only reaction to your review XD. I believe I'm creating a monster I can't control with this fic. Hm... oh well (and we'll just see about those last two XD). Thanks for reviewing!

Vampire Luver2: I can always count on you to keep my list populated, can't I? Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Songs to come:

Chapter 50: 'Dear Bobbie' by Yellowcard. Requested by Violet Garnets.

Chapter 51: 'Tempted To Touch' by Rupee and Daddy Yankee. Requested by Untitled and Unknown-chan.

Chapter 52: 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 53: 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 54: 'I Love You, Goodbye' by Celine Dion. Requested by Lost-in-NYC.

Chapter 55: 'Dance With the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 56: 'Angels' by Within Temptation. Requested by Moro-moro.

Chapter 57: 'Dimelo'/'Do You Know' by Enrique Iglesias. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 58: 'Life Is Beautiful' by Six A.M. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 59: 'It's the Fear' by Within Temptation. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 60: 'I Don't Love You' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 61: 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 62: 'Self-Conclusion' by Spill Canvas. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 63: 'Miracle' by Paramore. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 64: 'The Last Night' by Skillet. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 65: 'Stan' by Eminem. Requested by Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder.

Chapter 66: 'Where'd You Go?' by Fort Minor. Requested by Polyurethane Smile.

Chapter 67: 'Everlong' by The Foo Fighters. Requested by iKat.13.

Chapter 68: 'Wake Up' by Three Day's Grace. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 69: 'Hot' by Avril Lavinge. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 70: 'Had Enough' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 71: 'Here We Are' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 72: 'By The Way' by Hinder. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 73: 'Bliss (I Don't Wanna Know)' by Hinder. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 74: 'Turn Me On' by Kevin Little. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 75: 'All Around Me' by Flyleaf. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 76: 'Time Is Running Out' by Papa Roach. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 77: 'Reckless' by Papa Roach. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 78: 'All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me)' by Bullet For My Valentine. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 79: 'Liar Liar (Burn In Hell)' by The Used. Requested Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 80: 'Earthquake' by The Used. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 81: 'Wake The Dead' by The Used. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 82: 'Paralyzed' by The Used. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 83: 'Hospital' by The Used. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 84: 'The Bird and The Worm' by The Used. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 85: 'Dead In Ditches' by Hollywood Undead. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 86: 'Christmas Time In Hollywood' by Hollywood Undead. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

A/N: The song is 'Untitled' by Simple Plan. Requested by Untitled.

* * *

_(I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_)

Red eyes stared straight up towards the rain-soaked sky, as if the stars themselves were shedding his own tears. His chest heaved, short of breath from running to God knows where, and his entire body shook with exhaustion and frustration. The wind blew harsh and his small form barely stood up against the gales.

_(And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_)

Slowly, he sunk to his knees and turned his sights away from the heavens-- he'd had enough of angels and demons for one lifetime.

_"All part of the plan,"_ he thought, wondering what 'the plan' really was. It was to make him stronger, so he could support himself; that's what _they _had said. Wasn't he doing just fine on his own? He closed his eyes as the droplets soaked into his messy red hair, drooping it around his forehead and shielding his eyes from the unseeing world.

_(How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_)

What kind of test ripped him apart from everything he knew? He was in a strange land, apart from his family and friends, and even Dark had been torn from his very soul. His thoughts drenched themselves in anguish and he wondered if this was all according to plan. Had everyone thought this part out, was it normal? He wondered if his family was encouraging him or if they were praying for him. Maybe both, maybe neither.

_(Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again)_

As the wind blew again, nearly forcing him face-first into the ground, a presence invaded his space. Alert as always (not even tragedy could dull the senses, but make them sharper), his head raised slightly enough to see someone standing in front of him. He raised his head, wondering what he was about to face-- his greatest enemy? His fears? Or were they now one and the same?

_(So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't)_

He wondered what it meant that the person standing in front of him was not a person at all, nor an angel or demon, but a savior. A beam of light (read: dark) in this darkened (read: brightened) world that was so unfamiliar. His thoughts settled and the hurricane of rain and feelings settled, filling him and his own world with a warm peace. Visible now as ever, the boy standing in front of him gave an approving smirk and held out a hand.

"Good job, Daisuke."

_(How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me)_

_"Dark,"_the redhead thought, still trembling from the impact of everything that had happened. He wasn't sure if the real-as-life savior standing in front of him could hear his innermost thoughts or not, but his voice wasn't meant to reach any ears, anyway.

The purple-haired boy's smirk slowly turned into a smile as a shaking hand reached out and grasped his. Surely as day turned to night, Daisuke soon felt the comforting embrace of the one that always eased his pain and fears. He was sure then, more than ever, that he had done what he was supposed to, and that he was stronger for it now.

"I'm glad," the dark-clad boy murmured, not at all afraid to speak in the rise of the moment, "that you passed."

Daisuke smiled himself and nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing into the taller boy.

_(I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_)

He wasn't sure how it all happened at first, but he knew it was right.

_(I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_)

* * *

So that was supposed to be angst into anti-angst. I was aiming for three or four things in this, hopefully they all came through. The first was description, which was pretty easy, though I think it kind of waned out towards the end. I was also trying to keep in mind the people that don't necessarily read the lyrics or listen to the song while they're reading these things, and I wanted to give them more of a story than a song. I also wanted to try and mess with the words a little, so the whole 'how could this happen to me' line turned from sad and depressing into happy and joyful. Lastly, I wanted to bring back that old thing called a metaphor (I'm sure we can all remember that from the old days). Metaphors have kind of been pushed into the category of angst since most emos definitely overuse the poor things, but I still love them and remember when they could be used well. With that said, I was relating Daisuke's confusion and his tormented feelings to the storm; after Dark appeared, it all settled down. Wow, there's a rant for you, eh? Hope you enjoyed! 


	50. Dear Bobbie

Do you ever wish you were hooked on drugs sometimes just so you had something to distract you from real life? XDD, maybe that's just me. Ick, I couldn't do drugs, though. Too expensive and knowing me, I'd get dependent on them and kill myself. Ah well, guess I'll just leave the reality escaping to the professionals. Enjoy!

Violet Garnets: Yay, that's good to hear. XD, I haven't lost my touch yet completely. Thanks for reviewing!

iKat.13: XD, you did a fine job of explaining. And yay to your yay. Thanks for reviewing!

dnangel648: Much with the yay today XDD. And to be fair, this song _is_depressing, so I just took it completely out of context, which apparently worked. Thanks for reviewing!

d3m0nang3l1106: I don't think I've written one for that song, so I'll put it on the huge list of doom. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: Well, it would certainly suck if it were a bad thing, so I'm glad it's good. And fun to read things are good as well, so joy all around. XD, fuzzy feelings ftw. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Songs to come:

Chapter 51: 'Tempted To Touch' by Rupee and Daddy Yankee. Requested by Untitled and Unknown-chan.

Chapter 52: 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 53: 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 54: 'I Love You, Goodbye' by Celine Dion. Requested by Lost-in-NYC.

Chapter 55: 'Dance With the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 56: 'Angels' by Within Temptation. Requested by Moro-moro.

Chapter 57: 'Dimelo'/'Do You Know' by Enrique Iglesias. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 58: 'Life Is Beautiful' by Six A.M. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 59: 'It's the Fear' by Within Temptation. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 60: 'I Don't Love You' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 61: 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 62: 'Self-Conclusion' by Spill Canvas. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 63: 'Miracle' by Paramore. Requested by Nightmaric.

Chapter 64: 'The Last Night' by Skillet. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 65: 'Stan' by Eminem. Requested by Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder.

Chapter 66: 'Where'd You Go?' by Fort Minor. Requested by Polyurethane Smile.

Chapter 67: 'Everlong' by The Foo Fighters. Requested by iKat.13.

Chapter 68: 'Wake Up' by Three Day's Grace. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 69: 'Hot' by Avril Lavinge. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 70: 'Had Enough' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 71: 'Here We Are' by Breaking Benjamin. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 72: 'By The Way' by Hinder. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 73: 'Bliss (I Don't Wanna Know)' by Hinder. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 74: 'Turn Me On' by Kevin Little. Requested by Unknown-chan.

Chapter 75: 'All Around Me' by Flyleaf. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 76: 'Time Is Running Out' by Papa Roach. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 77: 'Reckless' by Papa Roach. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 78: 'All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me)' by Bullet For My Valentine. Requested by Vampire Luver2.

Chapter 79: 'Liar Liar (Burn In Hell)' by The Used. Requested Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 80: 'Earthquake' by The Used. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 81: 'Wake The Dead' by The Used. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 82: 'Paralyzed' by The Used. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 83: 'Hospital' by The Used. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 84: 'The Bird and The Worm' by The Used. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 85: 'Dead In Ditches' by Hollywood Undead. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 86: 'Christmas Time In Hollywood' by Hollywood Undead. Requested by Crimson Cinture.

Chapter 87: 'Good Enough' by Evanescence. Requested by d3monang3l1106.

A/N: The song is 'Dear Bobbie' by Yellowcard. Requested by Violet Garnets.

* * *

_(Dear Bobbie, _

_Do you remember when you were young and very pretty? I do. _

_I remember pleated skirts, black and white saddle shoes. _

_Do you remember dancing half the night? _

_I do, I still think of you when we dance, _

_Although we can't jitterbug as we did then.)_

"I never knew there was a place like this," Daisuke murmured, his fiery eyes looking around in awe. Beside him, Dark chuckled and waved a hand.

"Yeah, brings back a lot of memories."

"Who were you here with before?"

_(Do you remember when, _

_How long has it been? _

_1945, you opened my blue eyes, _

_To see a whole new life)_

The large, cavernous room they were in had to be one of a kind. It reminded Daisuke of a sort of planetarium and there were even shining, purple, crystal stars in the black sky of the roof. The lights shining down from those crystals filtered through the Niwa boy's soul and through a high enough concentration, his own feelings were able to be projected right in front of him. In this case, he got a smirking purple-haired thief out of the deal.

"Your grandfather." As if it weren't obvious enough. Dark had been alive for a long time, but he had never spoken of any other tamer besides his former.

_(Do you remember when, _

_I told you this that night, _

_That if you're by my side, _

_When every day begins, _

_I'll fall for you again. _

_I made a promise when, _

_I told you this that night.)_

Daisuke, always wanting to hear more about Dark's past, smiled slightly, "What did you two do when you were here?"

Dark chuckled and sat where he had been standing a moment ago. He tugged Daisuke down next to him and hooked his arms around the young boy. "We seized the moments to get to know each other better, not just by talking like we could always do." He turned his eyes up towards the lights, "We always believed that if we could be comfortable around each other in this place, when we were both physically here, that we could become fonder of each other and grow even closer."

_(I'll be fine,_

'_Cause when I die, then I die loving you. _

_It's alright, I'll be fine. _

_When I die, then I die loving you, _

_Loving you, loving you.)_

The smaller boy smiled a little more at hearing this, "Is that why you brought me here?"

The kaitou nodded, keeping his gaze fixed on the bright stars, "I had hoped we wouldn't have the same outcome that your grandfather and I did, and I think I was right."

"Huh?" What had he meant by that? Did Dark hope that he and Daisuke wouldn't be comfortable with each other? He knew that couldn't be it-- why would he bring his tamer here if that were the case? "You and he were never close?"

_(Do you remember the times we would give up on each other,_

_and get back together? _

_Then we finally was married in 1949. _

_We drove the yellow convertible on our honeymoon. _

_Do you remember? I do.)_

"Not really, but maybe that was my fault; I was more focused on someone else at that time." Despite reminiscing about his past, Dark smiled, "This time around is different, though."

"Different? So you mean..."

"Yeah," the angel confirmed, "I think we'll fit together just fine."

_(Life has led us here, _

_Together all these years. _

_This house that we have made, _

_Holds twenty-thousand days. _

_And memories we've saved, _

_Since life has led us here.)_

"The memories Daiki and I made weren't bad ones, and we had some good times, but I can tell you'll make a much bigger impact on my life."

By this point, Daisuke had completely relaxed into his angel's arms and knew that if what Dark had said was true, they would have no problem being as close as they pleased. "I'm glad," he whispered, "You've been a huge part of my life."

_(And I'll be fine, (I'll be fine)_

'_Cause when I die, then I die loving you. _

_It's alright (It's alright), I'll be fine (I'll be fine)_

'_Cause when I die, then I die loving you, _

_Loving you, loving you.)_

_"Hadn't he said the same thing so many years ago? Come to think of it, they both did." _Even though he hadn't known her for long, the Harada's grandmother had told Dark the same thing when she was a young girl.

Daisuke closed his eyes at the silence and tried to scoot closer to his angel's warm embrace. Dark was a part of him, how could he not feel comfortable with him? He wondered how his grandfather didn't.

_(I'm coming home to you, _

_Slipping off my shoes. _

_Resting in my chair. _

_I see you standing there, _

_The silver in your hair. _

_I'm coming home to you,)_

The two sat in silence, the shimmering purple lights casting a dark hue over the pair. If it had been anyone else, Daisuke was sure he would try to make simple conversation or shift around nervously, but with Dark at his side he was so relaxed he caught himself nearly dozing off a couple times.

_"How can he affect me this much? Is it because we're one and the same, or another reason?" _Whatever the reason, Daisuke was sure Dark had this affect on many people. _"Does he feel this way about anyone else?"_

_(When I lay tonight, when I close my eyes, _

_I know the sun will rise, _

_Here or the next life. _

_As long as you're still mine,)_

"You shouldn't keep your thoughts so unguarded unless you want others hearing them," Dark murmured all of a sudden.

Daisuke started slightly and looked up at him, "You can hear my thoughts in here, too?"

The thief chuckled, "To answer your question, I do."

_(Then it's alright, I'll be fine _

'_Cause when I die, then I die loving you _

_It's alright, I'll be fine _

'_Cause when I die, then I die loving you _

_Loving you, loving you)_

Daisuke's cheeks flushed as red as his hair, though under the cover of dark, he hoped no one could tell (even though he was sure he was wrong). He nodded, "Oh."

A skeptical eyebrow raised in amusement at the simple response, "You don't want to know who?"

The younger boy hesitated before shaking his head-- he _did _want to know, but it really wasn't any of his business.

"Well," Dark said, looking once more up to the ceiling, "then I won't tell you."

_(You have grey hair now, _

_But you are a beautiful woman, _

_And the years have been good to both of us. _

_We walk slow now, but we still have each other.)_

Daisuke watched his angel for a moment before smiling-- even Dark could have unguarded thoughts.

_(The glue of love is still bonding us together. _

_Love is what I remember. Do you remember?)_

* * *

Did that feel a little drug out? Maybe it's just me and because I just woke up. I was trying to make this one a little longer so the chapter wasn't over just like that. The only problem with that is I either usually get off topic or repeat myself a lot. I tried not to do either, but with my unimaginative self, it's hard XD. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
